Memórias da Retina
by Li Morgan
Summary: Continuação de Adeus. Naruto resolve que é hora de agir e seus planos começam. Sasuke finalmente está livre da Akatsuki, mas certas memórias inconvenientes começam a enlouquecê-lo. SasuNaru Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Memórias da Retina e Paralelas

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem mais, perdi no pôquer para Masashi Kishimoto, mas quase posso provar que ele estava roubando. Afinal, quando eu penso em "vou ter aquele corpo", não é para os fins psicóticos de Orochimaru.**

Essa é uma fic **YAOI**, e segue a linha de Adeus (ItaNaru), por isso contem informações sobre o Manga e Anime. É uma SasuNaru (mesmo eu não acreditando que fiz isso)

Contem Lemon, é by Li Morgan, esperavam o que?

**Memórias da Retina**

Estava andando sozinho pela floresta que protegia o esconderijo onde a Akatsuki se reunia, claro que a Taki não era realmente bem-vinda lá, por isso estavam em uma cabana mais afastada, e Sasuke agradecia por isso. podia ver o crescente desespero nos olhos de Karin e Suigetsu, a apatia enojada de Juugo. Eles ainda estavam cansados e se recuperando da luta contra o jinchuuriki no Hachibi e sua extração, e apostava que nenhum dos outros conseguia dormir tranqüilo depois daquilo. Por três dias e três noites haviam ouvido os gritos do jinchuuriki, haviam presenciado sua luta para viver enquanto a bijuu se recusava a deixá-lo.

Ele respeitara o jinchuuriki no Hachibi, era um guerreiro forte, equilibrado e fora generoso, por isso acabara capturado e morto, porque fora misericordioso. Das coisas sem sentido que fizera na vida, dos erros que cometera, esse estaria sempre em sua memória, como um marco de sua ingenuidade. Infelizmente não podia voltar atrás agora, sua vida corria perigo e somente um milagre o salvaria de ter que passar novamente por aquilo, dessa vez com Naruto. Por kami-sama, não poderia fazer isso com Naruto, não poderia olhar o corpo do loiro e o sacrificar, fora tolo por não perceber as manipulações de Itachi, fora idiota ao acreditar nas promessas de Orochimaru, e agora via que era fraco demais para proteger Naruto.

Foi então que sentiu fluxos de chakra, rapidamente suprimiu seu chakra e apagou sua presença enquanto acionava seu Sharingan e chegava o máximo possível perto das fontes daquele chakra, queria ver o que estava acontecendo.

Espantou-se ao ver os seis ninjas que chamavam de Pein, eles não deveriam estar aqui, deveriam estar procurando Naruto no país do Fogo. Foi então que viu ao centro da formação circular, os cabelos loiros, os olhos azuis, Naruto estava ali. Mas notou também que aquele não era o Naruto de que se lembrava, o Naruto que enfrentara no esconderijo de Orochimaru não era nem mesmo uma pálida sombra do Naruto que estava sorrindo entre os Pein. Aquele Naruto a sua frente tinha uma postura mais decidida, um chakra incrivelmente poderoso e Sasuke sentia que ele ainda nem mesmo libertara seu real poder. Naruto sorria, como se estivesse esperando exatamente aquilo, como se ele tivesse feito os seis ninjas que o rodeavam cair em uma armadilha perfeita. Notou então Naruto juntando as mãos em um selo que jamais havia visto, um selo diferente de todos os possíveis antes de falar com uma voz suave, uma voz sedutora que não deveria ser usada impunemente.

- Goukakyuu no Jutsu – Naruto falou.

Ele conhecia aquele jutsu, o usava, mas nunca o vira sendo usado assim, Naruto não somente ignorara os selos, como usara apenas o ar da fala enquanto um grande dragão de fogo se formava entrono dele, sem o ferir, antes de atacar os seis ninjas que queimaram sem nem ao menos se mover. Os seis corpos caíram carbonizados enquanto Naruto desfazia a posição das mãos e suprimia seu chakra.

- Por que não vem para perto de mim? – Naruto falou se voltando para a direção onde Sasuke estava – achei que não o veria aqui.

Sasuke estava quase saindo de sua posição quando um ninja de Konoha pulou do galho da árvore que usava para espreitar e pousou suavemente no chão, a espada de Kisame, a Samehada estava em apoiada em suas costas. Reconheceu o ninja da Re que fora enviado para lhe matar quando ainda estava com Orochimaru. O tapa-buraco, a cópia barata estava ali e Naruto sorria para ele, um sorriso que Sasuke sempre tivera como seu.

- Por que não me falou? – Sai perguntou tentando esconder a magoa – por que não me chamou?

- Não houve tempo – Naruto falou enquanto seu sorriso morria – tive que me infiltrar novamente no time sem ninguém perceber, então lutamos e quando voltamos a Konoha eu...

- Isso é por Itachi? Por Jiraya? – Sai perguntou – usou seu genjutsu neles por quem?

- Por mim – Naruto falou – pelos jinchuurikis, por Jiraya, um pouco para extravasar o ódio que eu sinto agora, estou com tanta raiva Sai, tanta magoa se juntou que não quero mais esperar, não quero mais perder nada, não vou permitir que mais nada seja tirado de mim!

- Pelo menos Itachi te deixou algo com que lutar – Sai falou – genjutsu era uma arma que você não possuía.

- Hai – Naruto sorriu – Nagato ainda não foi alertado de minha força, ele está embalado pelas doces imagens da minha humilhação. Agora só resta ele e Konan, estou errado?

- Não – Sai sorriu então – mas tem o Rin'negan a vencer ainda, e ele é mais forte em Nagato.

- Hai – Naruto falou – mas ele cometeu um erro Sai, um erro básico. Ele modificou um de seus olhos, queria se passar por Uchiha Madara e por isso perdeu parte do poder de um dos olhos ao envergar aquele Mangekyou Sharingan, isso será sua queda!

- Tem certeza? – Sai parecia preocupado – a Kyuubi...

- Itachi me legou imunidade – Naruto falou – junto com o genjutsu, me legou a imunidade perante o controle do Sharingan ou Mangekyou Sharingan.

- Você poderia tê-lo impedido – Sai falou baixo.

- Sai, se eu pedisse para ele quebrar a promessa que fez, eu seria o homem que você sabe que sou? – Naruto perguntou vendo Sai negar – se ele tivesse ficado porque eu pedi, eu sei que ele não seria o homem que eu amei. No final, eu simplesmente fui deixado para trás. Ele escolheu o caminho dele. Uchiha só vive por Uchiha, Uchiha só luta por Uchiha, eu fui avisado e ignorei isso.

Naruto se virou começando a caminhar na direção do esconderijo, Sai apenas o olhou por alguns segundos, falando baixo, mas Sasuke pode ouvir perfeitamente.

- Esse Uchiha aqui jamais o traíra Naruto – Sai falou – esse Uchiha que há em mim jamais o abandonará. Estarei sempre ao seu lado, mesmo se você não precisar mais de mim, meu irmão.

Sasuke os assistiu partindo e então levou a mão ao olho onde estavam todos os jutsus oculares de seu irmão. Madara, Tobi, eram apenas codinomes para um ninja sem qualquer gota de sangue Uchiha, Nagato foi o nome que Naruto usara para ele, Rin'negan era sua Kekei Genkai e pelo menos isso ele sabia o que era, assim como sabia que fora mais uma vez manipulado. A Akatsuki estava prestes a acabar, Nagato só tinha poucos instantes de vida. A cópia barata enviada para matá-lo era um Uchiha, e Naruto fora intimo de seu irmão, intimo o suficiente para ter o poder de impedi-lo de encontrar a morte. A pergunta era: que sentimento exatamente ligava Uchiha Itachi a Uzumaki Naruto?

--

A Taki estava desfeita, Sasuke sabia agora que fora ingenuidade sua achar que somente eles poderiam contra Konoha, e não sentia dor alguma no fim daquela sociedade. A Akatsuki estava acabada também, ele mesmo vira os corpos de todos seus integrantes. Naruto e Sai não se dignaram a ocultá-los, aquela era a mostra do desrespeito deles, do poder de Konoha e do jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, desprezavam tanto aquelas pessoas que nem mesmo o fim ninja deram a eles. Sem som, sem cheiro, estava escrito com tinta na parede do esconderijo, sobre os corpos deixados para apodrecer. Ainda lembrava do riso histérico de Karin ao ver aquilo, e do choro compulsivo que se estendera depois enquanto ela era confortada por Suigetsu e levada para fora daquele lugar. Juugo olhara com apreciação macabra para cada um dos corpos, e então sorriu, estava dando as costas aquilo também, estava livre. Estranhamente Sasuke se sentiu livre também, livre pela primeira vez em sua vida.

Voltar para Konoha se tornou o único caminho que ele poderia seguir agora, era lá que estava Naruto e sabia que somente lá encontraria as respostas as perguntas que ameaçavam o enlouquecer. Sozinho cobriria uma distância maior em menos tempo, por isso se deu ao luxo de passar a noite em hospedarias, fora que se os espiões ainda trabalhavam logo Konoha saberia de seu retorno, de sua aproximação.

Estava a três dias de Konoha, estava a três dias de Naruto, deitado no futon confortável, cansado pela marcha forçada que se obrigara a fazer. Antes de adormecer pensou em seu irmão, que o confundia tanto quanto Naruto, queria saber mais sobre Itachi, queria saber tudo. Queria compreender o irmão, e mais do que tudo saber o que ligara Itachi a Naruto. Foi com esses pensamentos que adormeceu.

_O som da risada fez com que abrisse os olhos, uma risada baixa e macia, ainda sonolenta e então baixou o rosto para contemplar o loiro abaixo de si._

_- Poderia me soltar? – Naruto perguntou sorrindo – tenho que ir ao banheiro._

_Ele resmungou, sorrindo ao sentir que o corpo quente e macio não lutava contra ele, não o repelia. Naruto estava quase todo embaixo dele, os papeis haviam se invertido, em vez de Naruto dormir sobre seu peito, ele dormira sobre o de Naruto. Estivera tão cansado, tão machucado e sozinho, mal se lembrava de como conseguira chegar ali, mas lembrava do sorriso de Naruto ao abrir a janela e o deixar entrar. Lembrava da ternura e cuidado com que o loiro o despira e deitara para então se acomodar a seu lado, puxando-o para perto e acariciando suas costas e braços, tentando passar seu calor, sua presença. _

_Agora não estava mais cansado, agora não estava mais com frio ou ferido, agora estava completo e faminto. Seu corpo respondia ao corpo abaixo de si, instigando aquela fome eterna que sentia pelo menino abaixo dele. Nunca tinha o bastante de Naruto, cada novo beijo parecia mais doce que o anterior e ele precisava desses beijos como precisava de ar. Por isso envolveu o loiro com os braços e os rolou, fazendo Naruto acabar quase sentado sobre si. Guiando com rapidez e habito os quadris dourados, escorregou lentamente para dentro de Naruto, ouvindo o delicioso som de seu gemido._

_- Ah..._

_Sim, aquilo era o que viera procurar, aquilo era o que o fazia viver, acreditar e ainda persistir. Por isso podia abrir suas defesas e procurar Naruto quando estava em seu pior, fraco como um filhote, porque era junto a Naruto que podia ser ele mesmo, era no corpo de Naruto que se curava, em seu regaço que descansava. Era na forma como ele ondulava os quadris o cavalgando lentamente, a forma como gemia de prazer, com aquele rosto brilhando, aquela boca aberta e arfante ao chamar seu nome que matava sua fome. _

_- Naruto – chamou sentindo sua voz rouca pelo prazer que sentia ao ser comprimido por aquele canal estreito – hum..._

_Os olhos azuis cheios de luxuria se abriram para ele enquanto o ritmo mudava, mostrando que dessa vez Naruto não lhe faria implorar, que dessa vez ele queria rápido e forte, quase brutal. Por isso se ergueu, abraçando o corpo menor e suado, passando os braços por debaixo dos de Naruto, que tinha as mãos enterradas em seus cabelos, prendendo as mãos nos ombros e o puxando para baixo enquanto erguia seu próprio quadril e arremetia com força e rapidez, sentindo a boca arfante gemer em seu ouvido. Doce e rouco, esse era o gemido de Naruto, o gemido na forma de seu nome, o gemido que lhe dizia que o loiro estava prestes a gozar, que estava ainda se controlando, esperando por ele. _

_- Meu – gemeu investindo com desespero enquanto Naruto mordia com força o lábio inferior para conter o grito de libertação e júbilo, enquanto o corpo dourado se convulsionava pelo gozo, enquanto seu próprio mundo se desvanecia no orgasmo. _

_Naruto sorriu arfante, o corpo inclinado para trás estava languido, ainda corado pelas intensas sensações, ainda mais macio, ainda mais adorável, enquanto o cheiro de Naruto se misturava com o cheiro de sexo e sêmen, tornando o ato quase primitivo em uma experiência sacro-santa. Tomar Naruto não era somente posse e libertação, era um exercício de adoração, era realmente um ato de amor. Por isso rosnou baixo ao sentir suas costas batendo no futon enquanto Naruto saiu correndo para o banheiro, a leve risada estava de volta._

_Se permitiu permanecer deitado, aproveitando as agradáveis sensações do pós-gozo, sentindo aos poucos seu corpo voltar a responder a seus comandos, sentindo o bem estar e saciedade que o inundavam. Abriu os olhos somente quando sentiu que havia movimento perto dele. Abriu os olhos para ver Naruto ainda nu, de costas para ele, olhando a paisagem campestre da janela._

_Os cabelos loiros estavam mais revoltos, culpa do sono e do sexo, úmidos na nuca, colando-se a ela e ele sabia que se passasse a língua ali agora, sentiria o gosto do suor de Naruto, e que não seria salgado em sua língua, sabia que se afundasse seu nariz ali, sentiria a essência mais pura de Naruto. Estava quase se levantando quando o loiro virou para ele, encostando a janela e o olhando com aqueles olhos cheios de amor._

_- Não quer se unir a mim e saudar a manhã? – Naruto perguntou – o sol já vai nascer._

_- Já saudei a manhã – falou sustentando seu peso sobre o cotovelo, deixando claro que estava mantendo o lugar de Naruto na cama – mas podemos saudar novamente, raio de sol._

_Naruto sorriu fazendo um beicinho delicioso que simulava enfado, virando-se novamente para a paisagem._

Ele acordou assustado, aquele sonho havia sido tão nítido, tão absolutamente real. Seu corpo respondia a ele instintivamente, seu sexo latejava entre suas pernas, dolorosamente clamando por libertação. Foi então que sentiu a brisa matinal e ergueu os olhos para a janela aberta, assustado por ver a forma difusa de Naruto ainda em pé ali, nu, olhando para a paisagem enquanto o sol nascia.

- O que...

Naruto virou o rosto para ele, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Por que não se junta a mim, Itachi? – Naruto perguntou e então riu – preguiçoso!

Sasuke piscou atordoado quando viu a forma meio apagada de Naruto caminhar até a cama, seu pênis latejou violentamente forçando-o há envolve-lo com a mão instintivamente enquanto Naruto se desvanecia com os primeiros raios de sol que inundavam o leste. Com o nome do loiro sufocado nos lábios, Sasuke gozou nos lençóis amarfanhados.

Ultrajado, confuso e irritado, ele se ergueu da cama como se as provas de seu prazer fossem cobras prestes a cravar suas presas nele. Passando a mão nos cabelos negros, ficou olhando o quarto, sentindo a solidão o envolver como um cobertor. Não sabia o que havia acontecido, mas uma coisa sabia: ninguém alem dele estivera naquele quarto desde que o ocupara. Mesmo assim passou os olhos pelo quarto, procurando um possível intruso ou nova alucinação e acabou se deparando com sua própria imagem no espelho, vendo seu Sharingan e o Mangekyou Sharingan que seu irmão lhe dera ativados o olhando, mas então o reflexo mudou e quem o olhava era Itachi, sorrindo sereno pelo reflexo, antes de virar o rosto, o mesmo ele fez e viu a janela aberta, os raios de sol e ouviu a risada baixa e maliciosa de Naruto.

Voltando o rosto para o espelho, viu seu irmão em vez de seu reflexo, a boca de Itachi se moveu e ele pode ouvir a voz do irmão em sua mente.

_- Você deseja me conhecer? Me entender? Então entenda meu maior pecado, meu maior remorso. Veja onde fui eu mesmo e o que deixei por você._

A imagem se desfez e era ele novamente se olhando chocado. Deixou então o corpo cair, sentando no chão frio, confuso como nunca estivera antes. Naruto e Itachi estavam apaixonados?

--

Kakashi resmungava baixo ao entrar em seu apartamento, malditas palavras vazias que mostravam que a Godaime não acreditava na informação que trazia.

Reagiu por instinto quando sentiu um corpo menor o pressionar fortemente contra a parede do apartamento escuro, sem pestanejar empurrou o invasor para longe, vendo-o cair sobre sua cama com um gemido surpreso. Iruka...

- Maldição Kakashi – Iruka falou sentando na cama – que demônios...

- Uzumaki Naruto não se encontra mais sobre a proteção da Montanha Myouboku – Kakashi falou se encostando a parede – um informante o viu seguindo na direção de Amegakure a mais de quatro dias.

Iruka se ergueu rápido, mas Kakashi segurou seu braço, impedindo-o de sair, conhecia os sentimentos de Iruka por Naruto, sabia exatamente como o chunnin se sentia, sentia a mesma coisa. Por isso podia entender a necessidade de Iruka, a vontade de abraçar Naruto e o proteger de tudo e todos, porem o menino estava alem da proteção dos braços deles. Tinham que respeitar isso, e tinham que estar inteiros e fortes para poder amparar Naruto quando ele os procurasse, quando desejasse mostrar as feridas, e prontos para quando a Godaime ordenasse que formassem um grupo de busca e salvamento.

- Sai está desaparecido também, nem mesmo Danzou sabe onde ele está – Kakashi falou – estão todos preocupados, Naruto não estava agindo normalmente quando saiu da vila, eu sabia que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa, mas eu...

Iruka então abraçou o jounin, entendendo a dor que ouvia na voz do outro.

- Você só é responsável por seus atos, Kakashi – Iruka falou – também notei que Naruto estava diferente, estava diferente desde que retornou a Konoha, era como se algo não encaixasse, como se ele estivesse sempre ocultando alguma coisa que estava louco para mostrar. Também não falei nada, mesmo quando vi nos olhos dele que ele não ficaria passivo diante da morte de Jiraya.

- Mas Naruto...

- Você o conhece Kakashi – Iruka falou serenando – ou parou de confiar nele, na força dele?

- Que pergunta – Kakashi falou confuso – é claro que não, eu...

- Sabe que ninguém pode impedir Naruto quando ele se determina a fazer algo – Iruka sorriu orgulhoso por isso – você sabe, como eu sei, que ele pode conseguir o impossível. Não pode protegê-lo de si mesmo Kakashi, nem o impedir de fazer o que ele acha que deve fazer. Assim como eu não posso, achei que sabia disso, afinal, foi você que me mostrou essa realidade.

Kakashi riu abraçando Iruka, aspirando o cheiro dele, aquele cheiro de amadeirado que o alucinava. Carvalho, pensou Kakashi, cheiro de carvalho, forte e resistente, como o homem em seus braços. Sorriu então ao sentir a mão calejada de Iruka baixando sua máscara. Sentiu um arrepio de antecipação ao sentir o hálito quente de Iruka roçando sua pele, e gemeu ao sentir os lábios macios sobre os dele, já entreabertos para que deslizasse para dentro daquela cavidade quente e unida.

Beijou Iruka com desespero, com ânsia, com necessidade enquanto as mãos calejadas começavam a abrir sua jaqueta, tirar suas armas que caiam sonoramente no chão. Adorava quando Iruka tomava a iniciativa, embora também adorasse quando ele era tímido.

- Kakashi – Iruka chamou manhosamente quando as mãos de Kakashi impediram as suas de abrir a calça do jounin – não...

- Só se você tirar também – Kakashi falou malicioso.

Iruka sorriu em resposta, baixando um pouco o rosto quando deu um grande passo para trás. As mãos morenas foram para as presilhas de sua própria jaqueta, abrindo uma a uma enquanto seus olhos estavam fixos nas presilhas abertas da jaqueta de Kakashi. Aceitando o desafio, Kakashi tirou sua jaqueta, vendo que Iruka fazia o mesmo. Juntas as jaquetas caíram no chão enquanto Kakashi levava as mãos a sua malha e a erguia, Iruka abria sua camisa e ambos as tiraram rompendo minimamente o contato dos olhos. Foi Iruka quem tomou a liderança ao abrir a calça e a empurrar para baixo e a tirar, junto com a cueca branca. Nu, o chunnin ergueu as mãos e tirou da testa seu hitaiate, jogando-o sobre a cômoda próxima, a outra mão libertava os cabelos negros que caíram lisos pelos ombros morenos enquanto o chunnin andava para trás até a cama, onde se sentou com as pernas abertas.

Kakashi salivou tirando sua calça, mas não a cueca negra justa que usava, Iruka sorriu por isso e estendeu a mão, indicando que ele deveria se aproximar, havia urgência libidinosa naquele olhar.

As mãos calejadas envolveram seu corpo ao se aproximar de Iruka, que o manteve em pé a sua frente enquanto a boca do chunnin distribuía beijos e mordiscadas em seu ventre, Kakashi apenas acariciou aqueles ombros fortes, aquelas costas macias, suas mãos deslizando pela pele morena, revendo os contornos que já conhecia tão bem, mas que nunca cansava de explorar. Gemeu fechando os olhos quando sentiu os dentes de Iruka baixando o cós de sua cueca, aquele demônio, sempre inventando algo novo, depois ele era o pervertido ali!

- Kakashi – o som de seu nome saiu abafado pelos dentes travados e pelo tecido, mas imensamente erótico e Kakashi abriu os olhos para ver Iruka baixando sua cueca e libertando seu pênis, que pulou quase euforicamente para fora da prisão de tecido – olhe.

Kakashi não podia nem piscar ao ver Iruka abrir a boca e colocar seu pênis todo na boca, com os olhos fixos nele, mais abaixo de seu pênis e do rosto de Iruka, que pareciam querer se fundir, podia ver e sentir uma das mãos calejadas manipulando seus testículos enquanto a outra mão de Iruka começava a alargar a si mesmo.

- Iruka – Kakashi gemeu em desespero pelo apelo erótico e sensações deliciosas, Iruka o pegava por todos os lados.

Iruka sorriu apertando quase maldosamente seus testículos, salivando todo seu pênis antes de se atirar para trás, caindo sobre a cama sem quebrar o contato dos olhos, nem mesmo quando se virou de costas para Kakashi, colocando-se de quatro sobre a cama.

Com um rosnado forte Kakashi puxou os quadris morenos e estreitos e o penetrou com uma firme e profunda estocada que fez Iruka gemer longamente, instigando-o a continuar o movimento, afundando-se cada vez mais naquele ânus que o recebia quase sem resistência, que parecia o sugar para dentro para prendê-lo ali.

- Ka...ka...shi...

Ah, Kakashi gemeu, como era delicioso possuir Iruka, sentindo seu pênis ser pressionado quase dolorosamente pelas paredes intestinais do moreno enquanto os cabelos longos caiam pelas costas suadas e sobre o ombro forte. Iruka tinha um corpo perfeito, ombros largos e quadris estreitos e aquela bunda redonda que o fazia desejar morder, ainda mais quando se empinava como agora, recebendo-o enquanto os músculos das costas oscilavam pelas investidas violentas.

Iruka gemeu ainda mais rouco quando Kakashi começou a investir repetidamente em sua próstata, as mãos morenas agarrando a madeira da cabeceira da cama enquanto o torso se erguia e a bunda se movia para ajudar no ritmo.

Os sons e cheiros do quarto eram puro sexo, pura luxúria e era assim que os protagonistas daquele ato gostavam. Kakashi se deleitava pelos gemidos roucos e cada vez mais altos de Iruka, enquanto Iruka apreciava os gemidos rosnados e baixos de Kakashi. Iruka era um gato lânguido e voluptuoso, Kakashi era um cachorro brutal.

- Ah...Kakashi – Iruka gemeu olhando para seu amado por sobre o ombro, vendo a forma possessiva com que ele segurava seus quadris ondulantes enquanto investia quase febrilmente nele – onegai...eu...

- Hai – Kakashi rosnou segurando os quadris de Iruka com ainda mais força e investindo violentamente, rosnando o nome do chunnin com desejo óbvio enquanto investia na próstata de Iruka e o fazia gozar sem nem ao menos ser tocado, sujando os lençóis com seu sêmen.

Iruka gemeu delirante enquanto Kakashi o fazia gozar, soltando então a cabeceira da cama e apoiando-se nos braços trêmulos, lânguido enquanto Kakashi ainda se movia, ampliando seu orgasmo. A sensação do sêmen de Kakashi dentro dele lhe fez gemer mais uma vez, assim como o peso do jounin caindo sobre ele e os fazendo deitar na cama, suados e ofegantes.

Kakashi sorriu desenterrando seu rosto dos cabelos negros, as mãos apalpando as costelas de Iruka antes de beijar a nuca do chunnin, que soltou um estrangulado lamento. Rolou para o lado, vendo Iruka tirar calmamente os cabelos do rosto enquanto virava para ele, como amava aquele rosto, aquele corpo, aquele homem. Como precisava daquela presença e calor.

Iruka sorriu satisfeito, como um gato que se fartou com uma travessa de creme fresco, empurrando os cabelos para as costas antes de deixar sua mão cair maciamente sobre o peito de Kakashi, acariciando com a ponta dos dedos e subindo. Como adorava aquela pele áspera e pálida, seus olhos e dedos subiram mais um pouco, acariciando a linha do queixo e maxilar, aproveitando a pele sensível até chegarem à linha da boca rosada e bem desenhada, Kakashi era lindo. Uma beleza clássica, e era ainda mais lindo porque poucos conheciam sua face, sempre escondida pela máscara. Os lábios rosados de Kakashi fingiram morder o dedo que os traçavam e Iruka se ergueu um pouco e se inclinou, beijando Kakashi enquanto seus cabelos caiam como um véu sobre o ombro do jounin, que os enrolou em sua mão para mantê-lo ali e aprofundar o beijo. Roubando assim o resto de fôlego que Iruka tinha recuperado e deixando-o completamente rendido a Kakashi.

- Vamos tomar um banho – Kakashi propôs quando o beijo acabou, ainda mordendo de leve o lábio inferior carnudo de Iruka.

- Hai – Iruka sorriu lambendo seu lábio inferior quando libertado – você ensaboa minhas costas?

- Provocador – Kakashi falou ao ver o chunnin sair da cama e seguir para o banheiro, não teve outra saída a não ser o seguir. Afinal, Hatake Kakashi não era um tolo!

--

_Estava em uma clareira qualquer, em um lugar qualquer, com o corpo dourado nu de Naruto se quatro a sua frente, seus dedos estavam dentro dele e já podia sentir antecipadamente o prazer que teria ao o tomar._

_- Logo, logo estarei dentro de você, kitsune –falou sorrindo de lado – e então será meu._

_Acariciou, mordeu, apalpou e lambeu aquele corpo dourado que se entregava submisso ao seu toque, enquanto seus dedos alargavam cada vez mais aquele delicado ânus rosado, onde queria mais do que tudo se enterrar._

_- Quando foi que perdeu sua virgindade, raio de sol? – perguntou sem realmente se importar._

_- Quando falei com você, no dia em que fiz quatorze – Naruto falou e então gemeu ao sentir os dedos dentro dele se separando e girando, isso doía e gerava prazer, em igual medida – a última vez foi há seis meses._

_Sorriu ao ouvir isso, pelo menos Naruto não vinha com a posse de outro homem ao se entregar a ele, isso mostrava também que o pequeno não era promiscuo, embora tivesse se esforçado bastante para sê-lo, mas não podia se passar outra coisa, pois seu sensei era ninguém menos que Jiraya. O Sannin fizera bem em treinar a mente e o corpo daquele menino, mesmo assim ele caia em sua sedução, logo depois disso, poderia o levar facilmente para a Akatsuki e então sua missão estaria completa e ele poderia ir atrás do irmão e matar Orochimaru._

_Tirou os dedos antes de virar Naruto e o puxar para seu colo, penetrando aquele corpo. O pequeno deveria estar sentindo dor, mesmo que tivesse lubrificado seu pênis, era estreito demais, delicioso demais. Sentiu ainda mais prazer ao ver Naruto abrindo mais as pernas enquanto jogava o corpo para trás, apoiando parte de seu peso nos braços ajudando-o a penetrar ainda mais profundamente. _

_Esperava sentir prazer, e esperava ter cooperação, assim como sabia que Uzumaki Naruto, o filho de Namikaze Minato era belo, como o pai fora, mas não esperava aquele rosto banhado pela luz da lua, brilhando dourado e quase místico, enquanto a boca entreaberta deixava um gemido lascivo soar, movendo os quadris arredondados para mais perto, para tomar mais. O corpo de Naruto puxava seu pênis para dentro, por mais estreito que fosse, e então parou, sentindo todo seu pênis dentro daquele ninho quente e firme, que vibrava envolvendo-o antes de fechar os olhos pelo prazer súbito que sentiu quando Naruto começou a se mover, empurrando-se contra ele para depois se afastar._

_- Demônio – gemeu, ouvindo Naruto rir entre gemidos enquanto aumentava o ritmo dos movimentos deixando-o sem fôlego, atordoado pelo prazer._

_O maldito se movia como se tivesse nascido para fazer aquilo, instigando-o quase até o limite para então se agarrar a ele e diminuir os movimentos._

_- Se vai me usar, como aqueles renegados queriam – Naruto falou sentindo os dentes do moreno se cravarem em seu ombro em represaria pela frustração gerada pela quebra no ritmo – e depois vai me levar para seu líder, então pelo menos vai me dar mais prazer do que qualquer outro. Já aviso, Uchiha Itachi, isso não será rápido, mas será muito, muito prazeroso, por isso finja que é um bom ninja e me deixe comandar._

_Bateu naquelas nádegas redondas, mas o demônio só riu e começou a se mover cada vez mais rápido, usando de mais força e o enlouquecendo. O diabinho estava os provocando, sempre os conduzindo até o limite, até a beira do precipício e então retrocedendo, como uma criança que brinca com o perigo. O fazia com uma segurança lasciva e o olhava cheio de luxuria, com um sorriso na boca vermelha, que roçava a sua, oferecendo-os. Aceitou aquele convite, assim como já aceitara os comandos daquele loiro. Beijou-o com crescente paixão, toda sua experiência era nada agora. _

_- Você é muito gostoso – Naruto falou contra seus lábios, empurrando-o para se deitar sobre o chão enquanto começava mais uma vez os crescentes movimentos, apertou suas nádegas por isso – quando eu permitir que você goze, vai me agradecer por ter te feito esperar, Itachi._

_Gemeu em concordância, sem ignorar a arrogância com que Naruto falara aquilo. Quem diria que o loiro que observava atentamente desde que deixara Konoha, que há quase um ano não conseguia esconder nenhum de seus sentimentos, que falava com o desconhecido oculto por causa de sua solidão. O menino humilde que conhecera em uma hospedaria a mais de um ano, e que acatara o pedido de seu ototo e não o atacara, estaria agora com aquele sorriso, com aquela confiança. Não que ela fosse desmerecida, Naruto o estava enlouquecendo de prazer._

_- Itachi, Itachi – Naruto chamou baixinho puxando seus ombros e o abraçando, colando os corpos enquanto chegava mais uma vez ao liminar antes de suprimir e retornar ao começo._

_- Preciso...- falou já trêmulo, chegava a doer, seu pênis latejava, desejando gozar, desejando o prazer completo._

_- Hai – Naruto falou e então pegou cada um dos braços do outro e acomodou as pernas sobre eles enquanto espalmava as mãos pálidas em suas nádegas – me sustente, me mostre como._

_- Vou gozar dentro de você – rugiu e Naruto sorriu antes de gemer, sustentava aquele corpo pequeno enquanto investia com força e o mantinha imóvel. O corpo de Naruto vibrava pelas estocadas fortes e violentas, quase gritando de prazer, sentiu o menor puxando seus cabelos com força, quase os arrancando enquanto gozava em seu ventre, seguiu-o então, gozando dentro daquele corpo estreito._

_Se sentiu trêmulo, ofegante, deitado sobre o chão de terra, com uma lua cheia imensa a os iluminar enquanto sentia que não conseguiria se mover tão cedo. Nunca tivera um orgasmo tão intenso, quase pudera imaginar que morria. Naruto estava quase igual, ofegante, esparramado sobre ele. Debilmente, ergueu seu braço, sentindo-o pesado demais, como nunca estivera, nem mesmo depois dos piores treinos, e acariciou os cabelos dourados que se espalhavam por seu peito e ombro, então o loiro ergueu a cabeça, roçando os lábios aos dele antes de sorrir._

Sasuke acordou com o som estrangulado de seu próprio orgasmo, frustrado por sua mão ser uma substituta indigna para Naruto. Aqueles sonhos, aquelas memórias estavam transformando suas noites em tormentos e ele já entendia muito. Não sabia se teria forças para se levantar, estava ainda trêmulo, os lençóis manchados pelas outras lembranças que vivenciara. Era a quinta vez que acordava gozando naquela noite, vira Naruto em lugares e épocas distintas, o tomara em posições pensara ser impossível.

Não, não tomara Naruto, jamais o tocara dessa forma, Itachi tomara Naruto, Itachi fizera Naruto gemer e gritar, rir e gozar. Itachi era o protagonista dessas lembranças, ele era o espectador. Era o usurpador das memórias do irmão, só não entendia o porquê dessas memórias, o que seu sádico, sim já começava a achar que seu irmão era sádico, queria mostrando aquilo para ele? Entendia que Itachi realmente amara Naruto, que era completamente apaixonado pelo loiro, e mais, confiava cegamente em Naruto. Entendia que o irmão abrira mão de Naruto, então porque essas memórias não paravam de assolar sua mente? O dia nem amanhecera ainda e ele se encontrava mais cansado do que quando fora dormir.

**Nota da Li:**

Eu sei que o Sasuke não merece meu Naru-chan, mesmo assim essa fic tinha que acontecer, já que nenhum outro seria aceitável depois de Adeus. Já aviso que não sei como vai terminar, sei que terá lemon, porque eu realmente me divirto escrevendo isso, e sei que vai haver muito ItaNaru camuflado.

Espero que mesmo assim vocês gostem. Obrigado por terem lido,

Beijos da Li


	2. Chapter 2

Memórias da Retina

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem mais, perdi no pôquer para Masashi Kishimoto, mas quase posso provar que ele estava roubando. Afinal, quando eu penso em "vou ter aquele corpo", não é para os fins psicóticos de Orochimaru.**

Essa é uma fic **YAOI**, e segue a linha de Adeus (ItaNaru), por isso contem informações sobre o Manga e Anime. É uma SasuNaru (mesmo eu não acreditando que fiz isso)

Contem Lemon, é by Li Morgan, esperavam o que?

**Memórias da Retina**

Estava tão perto agora, tão absurdamente perto de Konoha, de Naruto, das respostas que buscava e sentia seu corpo paralisado pelo medo. O que seria dele depois de todas as perguntas feitas e respostas recebidas? O que seria dele quando encontrasse Naruto? Havia matado seu amante, havia matado seu irmão. Havia traído Konoha e Naruto de tantas formas, de tantos jeitos, era indigno dos sentimentos que um dia Naruto dedicara a ele, era indigno de qualquer coisa de Naruto, mesmo assim o desejo de ver o loiro queimava dentro dele. Precisava de Naruto, mesmo que ele o odiasse, mesmo que o desprezasse, precisava estar próximo a Naruto. Mesmo que sua punição acabasse sendo sua morte, pelo menos morreria perto de Naruto.

_Ele sabia o que Naruto pensava, podia ouvir e sua mente como se ele estivesse falando. "Nossos planos! Nunca houvera realmente nossos planos, apenas uma simulação. Ele escolheu morrer, e tinha sido há muito tempo, naquela noite em que deixou Sasuke vivo depois de matar seu clã. Fui somente uma distração, uma peça no jogo tão esquematizado, a última defesa de Konoha e de Sasuke. Engraçado como dera a Itachi as coordenadas para que isso viesse a acontecer". Queria poder dizer que realmente o amava, que ele não foi e nunca seria um pião, mas não podia. _

_- Pegue de volta seu poder – Naruto pegando a calça e a vestindo, não tinha nenhum trunfo na manga, nada escondera nada guardara para si – pegue esse maldito poder de volta Itachi!_

_Contemplou os olhos azuis, cheios de revolta e dor, pela primeira vez via-os assim pelo que ele causara, e não pelos atos de outros._

_- Não preciso de seu poder, não era isso que eu queria – Naruto falou, sentindo as lágrimas caírem por seu rosto e já não se importava mais em ocultá-las – pegue de volta, porque vou proteger Konoha e salvar Sasuke sozinho, com o poder que tenho, e com o da Kyuubi._

_- Fique com ele –falou arrumando suas roupas enquanto Naruto se vestia, a fúria dele fazia seu chakra oscilar perigosamente entorno do corpo dourado, agitando os cabelos loiros – pelo menos assim, uma parte de mim seguirá com você._

_- Não importa – Naruto se levantou – vou descobrir uma forma de me livrar disso, nem que tenha que dar para Sasuke ou Kakashi. Não quero mais nada seu dentro de mim._

_Estava pronto para punir o loiro mais uma vez quando ouviu seu suspiro desolado._

_- Já tenho coisas suas demais dentro de mim – falou o olhando – porem vou me forçar a esquecer, um pouco a cada dia, até que um dia eu acorde e já nem saiba mais quem você é ou foi._

_Ele se aproximou, segurando o rosto de Naruto, forçando-o a o encarar e usou seu Mangekyou Sharingan pela segunda vez no loiro, procurando respostas sem saber as perguntas e então se afastou pálido, assustado._

_- Minha mente é minha, Itachi, você me escondeu coisas demais, enquanto eu tudo abria para você, agora é minha vez de proteger - Naruto falou magoado - me beije e vá, Itachi. Apenas me beije e vá!_

_Ele o beijou, com todo o desespero dos últimos beijos, com toda a fome daqueles que sentem o fim e percebem que não se amaram o suficiente. Beijou Naruto como se sua vida dependesse do loiro e sentiu que nunca contara sua decisão porque somente Naruto poderia mudá-la. Queria que Naruto lhe pedisse para desistir de tudo, que fosse com ele contar os fatos a seu irmão, que..._

_- Eu te amo hoje, Itachi. E vou amar amanhã - Naruto falou baixo, quando os lábios se separaram - e por muito tempo ainda, mas não te pedirei nada e nada mais entregarei. Adeus, meu Itachi._

_Ele viu Naruto limpar o rosto e então lhe sorriu, fazendo o selo e o jutsu de transporte que o afastariam dali, de Naruto, de tudo que o fazia fraquejar. Porem, dentro de seu peito, o germe da dúvida já estava alojado. Poderia deixar Konoha e Sasuke para Naruto, ninguém os protegeria melhor, porem, poderia deixar Naruto para Sasuke?_

Sasuke começava a entender, aquela era a punição de Itachi para ele, aquela era a forma como o irmão o fazia ver a amplitude do que abrira mão por ele, pelo que lhe tirara, mas já sabia antes mesmo dessas lembranças o assolarem que Itachi abrira mão de coisas demais. Aquela era a forma de Itachi lhe mostrar quem era Naruto, o verdadeiro Naruto. Um Naruto tão doce e apaixonado, tão forte e determinado. Um Naruto mais poderoso do que qualquer Uchiha, do que qualquer Kekei Genkai, um Naruto que jamais baixava sua cabeça, que jamais fraquejava, mas que se permitia ainda rir e chorar, que sabia amar mais do que todo mundo. Um Naruto que ele protegeria para sempre.

Sabia que seu irmão sabia de seus antigos sentimentos por Naruto, da antiga atração que sentia pelo loiro e a forma como isso o mortificava e irritava. Itachi o testava, Itachi o provocava, mostrando aquilo que poderia ter sido dele se simplesmente tivesse sido esperto o bastante para procurar a verdade e construir seu próprio destino. Riu sem qualquer humor, se depreciando, o tolo sobrevivente do Massacre Uchiha, o mimado gênio Uchiha, um idiota completo e absoluto.

Ergueu-se então da cama, ignorando as manchas de seu sêmen sobre os lençóis, ignorando suas lágrimas igualmente. O dia amanhecia e Konoha estava a três horas de distância, era hora de ter coragem e seguir. Era hora de começar a agir e fazer seu próprio destino, construir seu futuro e se kami-sama fosse bondoso, que Naruto estivesse nesse futuro, nem que fosse apenas como amigo.

--

Os gritos indignados da Godaime Hokage podiam ser ouvidos da rua, isso alertava os ninjas mais inteligentes a não se aproximarem da sala da mulher a menos que fosse emergencial e nenhum deles tinha tanta pressa assim. Alguns murmuravam preces para os dois valentes que haviam chegado à vila naquela manhã, os rumores sobre de onde vinham já ganhavam as ruas, o quartel Anbu estava bestificado, quase em festa. A Akatsuki estava acabada, seus ninjas e lideres mortos. Mortos pelos dois valentes que agora estavam sobre a ira da Godaime.

- Você matou o Mizukage – acusou Tsunade revoltada – sabe o que é isso?

- O kage do país da Água? – Naruto sabia que estava sendo insolente, assim como entendia que mais da metade da ira de Tsunade era por ele ter se arriscado – lembre-se que ele não foi realmente eleito, Amegakure estava em guerra civil desde que o antigo Mizukage foi morto por Nagato, que era por acaso o líder da Akatsuki. Não podia acabar com todos e não com ele porque ele se esconde atrás dos símbolos de Água, seria burrice, ele faria outros Pein e recrutaria outros renegados fortes e viria atrás de mim e talvez dessa vez Konoha não fosse poupada. Fiz uma escolha, escolhi a paz de todos, aceito minha punição por isso.

Tsunade fechou os olhos, não adiantaria nada socar Naruto, nem mesmo o machucaria, o maldito tinha matado Pein e Nagato, tinha poder para fazer isso enquanto Jiraya morrera somente por enfrentar Pein. Estava orgulhosa, dane-se a diplomacia e os acordos que teria que fazer, Ame devia uma para eles, e devia uma bem grande por permitir que seu Mizukage participasse de algo tão sinistro quanto a Akatsuki, todos os países com jinchuurikis estariam ao lado de Konoha, ela sabia muito bem disso, assim como sabia que finalmente tinha um trunfo, finalmente tinha o poder necessário para acabar com a pose dos Conselheiros. Naruto estava bem, agira sem autorização, mas estava bem, estava a salvo e voltara vitorioso.

- Vão passar três dias presos pela fuga – Tsunade falou – e serão interrogados pela Anbu. Levem-nos.

Naruto reverenciou de leve, quase alegre enquanto era conduzido por um Anbu, Sai andava a seu lado sorrindo também. Até então, tudo estava saindo exatamente como Naruto dissera que seria!

--

Konoha estava um caos, Sasuke notou assim que colocou seu pé dentro da vila. Sua breve passagem pela sala da Hokage lhe rendera uma dor de cabeça pelo grito histérico de Sakura e um leve torcicolo ao ser agarrado. Claro que usara seu melhor olhar mortal para lembrar a garota que ela não tinha o direito de tocar nele. Estava ali por Naruto e somente por Naruto, ninguém mais, fora que sabia que aquela garota fraca e fútil sempre machucara e usara Naruto, odiava-a. Odiara no passado, por ter a atenção de Naruto e sempre o desprezar, desconhecendo o valor daquilo, odiava sua ignorância e mentalidade tacanha e odiava hoje, pois via que continuava a mesma. Ela era uma rival, era um obstáculo e não a desejava por perto, não deseja a distração que ela representava a Naruto, nem aquele amor de perfumaria, doce e mentiroso que ela dizia sentir por ele. Sakura jamais o vira como pessoa, via o que todos mais viam, Uchiha, somente isso.

Claro que nem bem pisara na sala e se desvencilhara da coisa rosa e fora acertado por um poderoso soco da Godaime e mandado se unir aos outros. Quem era os outros? Sasuke nem imaginava, mas a cena que viu ao ser conduzido para dentro da carceragem da Anbu era quase irreal.

Nem mesmo ele, Uchiha Sasuke, conseguiu reter o sorriso que apareceu tímido no canto de sua boca ao ver Sai dentro da única cela, ele tinha uma gaita de boca e tocava enquanto Akamaru e Kiba ganiam juntos com ele uma melodia triste. Chouji estava sentado perto das grades e passava uma caneca vazia por elas. Lee fazia abdominais ao fundo, Shikamaru dormia enquanto Shino olhava os insetos voando entorno dele. Neji estava mantendo Naruto de encontro a parede em uma clássica cena de assedio, o loiro tinha os olhos inocentes e úmidos cheios de vergonha e negação enquanto Neji tinha as mãos fixas na parede e o encarava com um sorriso malicioso e faminto.

- Alguém andou vendo muitos filmes B sobre prisioneiros – o Anbu que condizia Sasuke ria debaixo da máscara que usava – mesmo assim, a Hokage ainda está furiosa, mas o movimento de libertação de vocês está a toda. Talvez por isso ela esteja tão irritada ainda.

Neji soltou Naruto, indo se sentar em um dos catres estreitos, enquanto o loiro deslizava pela parede até o chão.

- Gai não está sendo de muita ajuda – o Anbu comunicou – nem Anko, nem Kurenai, nem Konohamaru.

- Em meia hora Kakashi vai aparecer por lá – Naruto falou sem se preocupar – então Iruka vai fazer tanto barulho que Gai vai parecer um menininho tímido.

- Assim espero – o Anbu falou colocando Uchiha para dentro da cela e então indo embora.

- Carne fresca – Sai falou olhando sadicamente para Sasuke.

- Pronto – Naruto falou sorrindo – não deixo mais você ver nenhum filme sobre prisioneiros, nunca mais! E vocês, parem com isso, já passou.

Kiba e Akamaru continuaram ganindo, Chouji continuou com a caneca nas grades e Lee continuou fazendo abdominais. Shikamaru estava gostando de seu papel como adormecida e Shino apenas olhou para frente, serenamente. Naruto então soltou um lamento baixo antes de enterrar o rosto nas mãos.

- Uchiha – Neji saudou enquanto os outros apenas cumprimentavam com a cabeça.

- Por que estão aqui? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Essa é a nossa idéia de uma animada festa de boas vindas – Shino falou calmo, quase ausente.

- Nós somos os Onze de Konoha – Sai falou limpando sua gaita – e como andamos fazendo algumas coisas sem o consentimento da Hokage, estamos presos aqui até que ela resolva se nos mata ou beija.

- Naruto pensou que seria interessante destruir a ameaça externa enquanto nós destruíamos a interna – Shikamaru falou sonolento – então assim que eles entraram na vila, começamos a limpeza, seguindo as instruções de Naruto.

- Pegamos os três membros do Conselho – Neji falou calmo – e descobrimos todos os podres de Konoha. Desde a atração da Kyuubi até o Massacre Uchiha.

- Passando é claro pelo incidente Hyuuga e a aliança com o Raikage – Shino falou – tudo interligado.

- Como? – Sasuke perguntou confuso.

- Naruto sabia de tudo – Neji falou – mas não nos deu muitas pistas, queria que descobríssemos sozinhos, e isso deixou a vila do jeito que está agora.

- Naruto nos disse o que estava acontecendo, mas muito por cima – Shikamaru falou – deixou instruções detalhadas de como e onde agir, problemático, eu pensei, mas eram os planos mais perfeitos que eu já vi.

- Descobrimos que o Conselho não só atraiu a Kyuubi e foi o responsável direto pela morte do Yondaime e de muitos ninjas de Konoha – Neji falou – como foi o responsável pela hostilização a Naruto durante quase toda sua vida.

- É bom ser amado – Naruto falou sorrindo com o rosto abaixado – já deve saber que sua família estava se mobilizando e querendo tomar o poder, não sabe?

- Sei – Sasuke falou frio.

- Pois bem – Sai começou – isso começou quando os Hyuuga tiveram que dar um de seus membros para o Raikage depois da tentativa de seqüestro de Hinata. Os Uchiha, primos em algum grau e família irmã em Kekei Genkai ocular, se mostraram contrários a essa medida, melhor a guerra do que a injuria. Mas os Hyuuga aceitaram, o Conselho aprovou e o Sandaime não pode fazer mais nada quanto a isso. Neji ficou órfão e odiou sua família.

- Não só isso – Neji falou – a política do conselho conseguiu afastar de Konoha muitos ninjas antes fieis. Orochimaru e até você.

- O caso é: os Uchiha começaram a se mobilizar, planejar um golpe de estado – Shino falou calmo – não contra o Hokage, mas contra o Conselho e eles sabiam disso, por isso escolheram Uchiha Itachi.

- Uchiha Itachi cresceu e se graduou na época das guerras – Shikamaru falou deitado, olhando o teto como se fossem suas amadas nuvens – estava na ficha dele que ele estava apresentando seqüelas por isso. Convenceram-no de que sua família queria tomar o poder e colocar Konoha em uma guerra interna, que estavam querendo acabar com o Hokage, infelizmente Itachi só se deu conta dessa manipulação tarde demais.

- Aceitou ser exilado, aceitou sua culpa e prometeu entregar sua vida ao irmão que não pode e não quis matar – Sai falou – para sua segurança, ele tinha que ser exilado e inscrito como renegado, e para sua segurança ele o colocou sobre a guarda do Sandaime, e ameaçou o Conselho. Claro que eles responderam negando a você qualquer conhecimento sobre sua história.

- Então tudo começou...

- Os Uchiha estão ainda melhor cotados agora – Neji falou – estão sendo aclamados como heróis, visionários. Claro que nós conseguimos fazer o que eles não conseguiram, mas tivemos mais tempo e o Conselho ficou mais velho e mais despreocupado, principalmente com a morte de Jiraya. Mas, sim, tudo começou porque sua família estava preocupada com Konoha, de uma forma ou de outra, todos eles queriam apenas o bem dessa vila e todos morreram por Konoha.

- Não – Naruto falou baixo – não é tão simples, não é tão fácil. Eles morreram porque três idiotas se acham deus, três idiotas que cometeram um erro atrás do outro e sacrificaram milhares. Metade dessas mortes eu carreguei por ter a Kyuubi dentro de mim, eu tive que ser visto com ódio e desprezo, eu cresci sendo abusado e maltratado por causa deles. Olhavam as minhas mãos limpas e viam o sangue que exala deles. Sacrificaram todos aqueles que estiveram perto da verdade, metodicamente e sadicamente culparam a outros e destruíram incontáveis vidas.

- Hai – Neji sorriu arrogante – e hoje estão sem bens, sem poderes e sem máscaras, esperando a espada do carrasco, sendo cuspidos por todos os ninjas e aldeões de Konoha.

- Não os quero mortos – Naruto falou erguendo o rosto, havia um brilho cruel em seus olhos – não os quero com a saída fácil. Eu os quero vivos, quero que vejam as mudanças em Konoha e no mundo shinobi e saibam que são uma falha, um erro. Quero que passem por aquilo que eu passei, quero que vejam nos rostos daqueles que amam o desprezo e o nojo, quero que vivam para ver aqueles que traíram, aqueles que danaram. Eu os quero vivos e aos pés de Konoha. Essa é a minha vingança, essa é a minha vontade.

- Problemático – Shikamaru resmungou sorrindo – sabe que é o que vai acontecer. A Godaime já entendeu esse ponto, matá-los só traria mais sangue, vivos são um lembrete aqueles que pensam que não há conseqüências para seus atos.

- Então eu...

- Será perdoado – Neji falou arrogante – depois de todos os documentos que nós encontramos, de todas as coisas que nós descobrimos e divulgamos e depois de lido todos os pergaminhos de Naruto, até mesmo Orochimaru seria perdoado.

- Não exagere – Naruto pediu baixo – eu jamais gostei do cara de cobra e vou matar Kabuto quando ele aparecer por aqui.

Uchiha Sasuke se viu no meio da grande cela, com todos os elementos de um filme B de prisioneiros, descobrindo que todos aqueles que eram culpados pela morte de seu clã ou dano de sua família estavam já sobre julgamento. Uzumaki Naruto, o ninja que sempre imaginara como sendo mais fraco do que ele tinha feito isso, tinha feito por ele, e tinha feito por Itachi.

- E Sai? - Sasuke perguntou confuso, ouvindo o som da gaita parar, assim como todos os outros sons que haviam recomeçado – como ele...

- Sai já era órfão – Naruto falou – seus pais morreram na guerra, Danzou o pegou bebê, foi dado como morto e sua família jamais soube da existência dele. Danzou jamais subestimaria o poder de ter um Sharingan ou Mangekyou Sharingan em suas mãos.

- Mas para isso...

- Eu – Naruto sorriu deixando o corpo cair para trás – eu fui escolhido para ser o melhor amigo dele, e logo a missão para que ele me matasse chegaria nas mãos dele.

- Encontramos os papeis com os planos – Shino revelou – Danzou estava pronto para se certificar que a Akatsuki jamais colocasse as mãos na Kyuubi. Dois coelhos com um tiro só, teria o Mangekyou Sharingan fiel em suas mãos e eliminaria o problema do jinchuuriki.

- Problemático – Sai falou sorrindo falsamente antes de recomeçar mais um de seus lamentos na gaita de boca que Naruto havia lhe dado.

--

_O corpo dourado estava relaxado sobre as águas fortes da cachoeira, banhando-se com calma que destoava do comportamento habitual daquele loiro. Naruto normalmente não era calmo e sereno como se mostrava agora. Os movimentos eram lentos, sensuais e ao mesmo tempo cheios de inocência. _

_Sentiu dentro de si uma ânsia, o calor que lhe tomava o ventre se concentrando em um ponto distinto e conhecido de seu baixo ventre. Queria tocar aquela pele, queria provar aquela boca, possuir aquele corpo dourado que era mostrado sem pudor._

_Os olhos azuis se voltaram para ele, primeiros surpresos e então uma satisfação os tomou, enquanto a boca vermelha se distendia em um sorriso malicioso. Colou o corpo ao dele, sobre a cachoeira, sentindo a aceitação que aquele corpo lhe dava, o livre acesso por aquela pele maravilhosa, sentindo como era macia e quente._

_- Naruto – chamou sentindo as nádegas redondas se comprimindo contra seu baixo ventre, em um convite insinuante._

_Sorrindo, segurou o quadril do loiro com uma das mãos, impedindo-o de se afastar, colando o corpo dourado contra a parede de pedra e com a outra conduzia seu próprio pênis para dentro daquele corpo quente e apertado. Para a doce agonia que era estar dentro de Naruto._

_- Ahh – o gemido de Naruto foi como magia, fazendo-o começar a se mover com selvageria. Aquele corpo pedia por posse, e ele desejava mais que tudo possuir, marcar e satisfazer – mais...ahhh...forte..._

_Gemeu contra aquele pescoço esguio e dourado, sentindo o sabor da água e de Naruto, o leve suor que ainda não havia sido varrido pela água, suor que a excitação que dava ao loiro gerava. Embalado pelos gemidos exigentes e enrouquecidos de Naruto, sentindo os dois corpos estremecerem de prazer. Apertando o pênis de Naruto, masturbando-o com a mesma força e rapidez com que investia dentro daquele corpo maravilhoso._

_- Eu...ahhh...vou – Naruto gemeu, mordendo o lábio inferior, gozando na mão que o masturbava._

_- Diga...meu...nome – pediu investindo, sentindo o corpo dourado se contrair ainda mais pelo prazer que lhe dava, sentindo que logo acompanharia Naruto naquela viagem – ahh...Naruto...diga._

_A onde de prazer o varreu no mesmo momento em que os olhos azuis extasiados o fitaram desfocados pelo gozo recente. Aquilo era o céu._

_- Itachi – Naruto falou sorrindo._

Sufocou o gemido rouco, um gemido de dor e libertação, sufocou porque estava entre outros. Seu corpo latejava e pedia pelo prazer que Sasuke se negava a lhe dar. Os olhos alertas varreram a cela, vendo os outros deitados nos catres e esteiras no chão. Todos dormiam menos Naruto, que estava olhando pela pequena janela o sol nascer no leste.

- Você tem o costume de ter sonhos molhados comigo? – a voz de Naruto era baixa e rouca, uma voz que Sasuke ouvira muitas vezes nas memórias que seu irmão colocara em sua retina, e que pessoalmente só a ouvira uma vez, quando Naruto usara o Katon para matar os seis caminhos de Pein. Era uma voz usada para seduzir ou matar, dependendo da vontade do loiro – ou seu irmão também está brincando com a sua cabeça?

Sasuke sentiu a convulsão macia do gozo no momento em que aqueles olhos azuis se desprenderam do céu que clareava lá fora e se grudavam aos dele. As pupilas dilatadas pela excitação, a boca vermelha inchada como se tivesse saído de muitos beijos, meio ofegante e desarrumado. Sexo e sono, era o que Naruto exalava agora. Sexo e sono, e por um segundo sádico, isso os unia.

- Seu irmão era um maldito sádico – Naruto falou baixo – não sei se ele quer me punir ou premiar. Eu pensei que o conhecia, eu pensei...eu fiz o que ele me pediu, eu fiz cada uma das coisas que ele pediu e fiz mais ainda. Eu...eu não sei o que ele quer?

- Nem eu – Sasuke falou rouco, sentindo o começo de sua humilhação. Naruto sabia, Naruto presenciara e ouvira. Claro que Naruto, tendo o treinamento que sabia que Naruto tinha, percebera que ele estava tendo um sonho erótico com ele, claro que sua boca maldita havia murmurado o nome do loiro enquanto se deliciava com as sensações que o irmão aproveitara. Claro que Naruto percebera o que acabara de acontecer, prova disso era a cor avermelhada de suas faces. Não queria olhar para Naruto, mas mesmo assim, seu corpo traidor, não parecia inclinado a seguir suas vontades e seu viu olhando o loiro.

Naruto pareceu magoado, realmente magoado, e Sasuke pode ver uma das faces de Naruto, uma que seu irmão tinha visto tão pouco, a face vulnerável e frágil. Itachi tinha o deixado, tinha o abandonado e mesmo assim se prendia a Naruto como se ainda fosse seu direito estar com ele, estar no pensamento dele.

- Você...

- Lembranças – Naruto falou – lembranças que se tornam amargas porque sou obrigado a vivenciar. Lembranças que me mostram coisas que eu não gostaria de ver, que eu gostaria de esquecer. Ele escolheu o destino dele, ele sabia, o que ele quer de mim?

Sasuke fechou os olhos, apenas fechou, porque a dor de Naruto o atingia, porque sentia ela em seu corpo e aquilo era demais. Naruto amava Itachi, Naruto se entregara a Itachi e acreditara nele, Naruto fizera planos com Itachi e sonhara com um futuro junto a Itachi, e seu maldito e sádico irmão sabia disso, assim como sabia que não estaria lá para Naruto.

Sem nem mesmo entender o porquê, andou até Naruto, apertando-o em seus braços e o ouviu suspirar de leve, cansado, dolorido, quebrado. Sem poder se conter, beijou os cabelos loiros macios, sentindo o cheiro de Naruto o envolver. Não precisava tocar para saber que o corpo menor junto ao seu ainda estava tenso como as cordas de um violino afinado, não precisava ser um gênio para saber que Naruto suprimia as necessidades de seu corpo com sua própria vontade e que essa guerra era árdua e dolorosa.

- Eu vou me esquecer dele – Naruto falou baixo, seu tom era de promessa – eu vou esquecer, cada dia, cada hora, cada minuto eu tiro um pouco dele de mim. Ele não me quis, ele...

- Ele te amava – Sasuke falou apertando Naruto, doía, doía ter que falar aquilo, doía ter que abrir mão de Naruto – ele te amava muito, você foi seu maior pecado, seu único consolo. Ele te amou até o último segundo.

- Não – Naruto falou baixo, afogando as lágrimas no peito de Sasuke – ele não me amou como você pensa. Ele poderia matar por mim, Sasuke, mas jamais viver por mim. Eu...

- Você merece mais – Sasuke sabia que aquilo era certo, Naruto merecia alguém inteiro, e não os restos que ele e Itachi podia oferecer – você merece tudo.

Naruto suspirou mais uma vez, estava tão cansado, estava tão magoado. Ele perdera tanto, tanto e nem tivera tempo ou possibilidade de chorar suas perdas, de simplesmente se entregar a seu pranto. Fora shinobi, cumprira sua missão como shinobi, não estragara tudo, não cometera erros, não mostrara a ninguém suas emoções, podia agora...

- Chore – Sasuke falou baixo, beijando a têmpora de Naruto – chore por ele, por Jiraya, apenas chore. Por tudo que perdeu, por tudo que poderia ser, chore Naruto.

E Naruto chorou baixinho, como um pequeno filhote ferido, agarrado a ele enquanto os amigos dormiam. Chorou pelas dores e perdas de uma vida. Chorou pelo que podia ter sido e pelo que deveria ter sido. Sasuke apenas o amparou, beijando e acariciando os cabelos loiros, confortando como podia, como gostaria de ser confortado, sentindo o corpo excitado de Naruto ir relaxando, ir se acalmando, se moldando ao dele, encaixando nele.

Pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, Uchiha Sasuke não foi egoísta, arrogante ou orgulhoso, pela primeira vez pensou em outra pessoa antes de pensar nele, pela primeira vez colocou os sentimentos e dores de alguém sobre as suas e não machucou. Amparar Naruto foi à coisa mais gostosa e necessária que poderia ter feito, pois enquanto amparava o loiro, podia prantear aquilo que perdera, aquilo que nunca tivera a oportunidade de ser, podia chorar pelo que perdera e pelo que havia lhe sido tirado.

- Arigato – Naruto falou baixo, ainda com o rosto oculto no peito pálido – arigato, Sasuke.

- Eu nunca estive – Sasuke falou – eu nunca percebi, mas eu estou aqui agora para você, sempre que precisar, sempre que desejar, eu estou aqui para você. Não precisa me perdoar, eu não vou pedir nada, mas estarei aqui para você e farei o que me pedir para fazer.

Naruto se afastou um pouco e olhou nos olhos negros, tão avermelhados quando os dele e sorriu meio trêmulo, concordando com a cabeça. Sasuke então fechou os olhos e puxou Naruto novamente para seu peito, porque se o olhasse por mais um segundo que fosse, beijaria aqueles lábios doces e carnudos e estragaria qualquer coisa que pudesse ter com Naruto. Afinal, aproveitar que Naruto estava vulnerável para violá-lo no meio de uma cela cheia de homens não era um ato muito bem quisto para quem desejava conquistar o coração de uma pessoa.

- Arigato, Sasuke – Naruto falou mais uma vez antes de adormecer nos braços de Sasuke.

- Bastardo – Sai falou baixo, as costas de Sasuke – seja cuidadoso, seja inteligente e não o magoe mais. Itachi morreu pelo irmão dele, eu mato pelo meu.

Sasuke não respondeu, não precisava, apenas deixou seu corpo ir aos poucos se deitando sobre a esteira onde Naruto havia dormido e descansando, sentindo o calor, cheiro e presença de Naruto. E por aqueles minutos, aqueles longos e benditos minutos onde todos dormiram, Sasuke foi feliz como nunca, feliz porque Naruto estava em seus braços.

--

**Nota da Li:**

Demorou eu sei, mas é que foi tão difícil excluir a cena da prisão, fiz ela de seis formas diferentes e no final, ela sempre aparecia. Por isso optei pelo gracejo de retratar nossos belos ninjas representando seus papeis mais prováveis. Espero que tenha rido como eu ri ao imaginar.

Logo retorno com mais ItaNaru, SasuNaru (um dia tinha que começar e eu não sou de fics longas), mais KakaIru e quem sabe um NejiGaa. Quem sabe o que meus dedinhos malvados vão digitar?

Até mais e

Beijos da Li

Para : danyela49 , Srta.Kinomoto, Mary-neechan, xChii

Meus mais profundos agradecimentos pelo apoio e comentários, infelizmente minha caixa de mensagens deu um pequeno probleminha chamado irmão mais novo peste e foi deletada todas as minhas mensagens, garantindo assim que eu não tenha mais o controle do que eu respondi e do que não e garantindo a minha soberania como irmã mais velha em TPM constante. Isso jamais voltara a se repetir. Desculpe-me pela demora em agradecer.

Beijos muito grandes e gratos da Li.


	3. Chapter 3

Memórias da Retina

**Não, eu não possuo Naruto, mas possuo todo o resto do universo!**

**Fic Yaoi, para que ainda não notou!**

**Memórias da Retina**

Hyuuga Neji tinha um problema, um problema e muitas dúvidas e como um gênio que diziam e era, ele sabia que só haviam duas pessoas na vila que poderiam ajudar no problema que tinha e sanar suas dúvidas.

Um deles era Hatake Kakashi, e contra ele havia o fato de ser irresponsável, preguiçoso e desleixado. Não estávamos falando de uma missão ou trabalho, mas da personalidade do jounin quando em repouso e seu humor e piadinhas poderiam muito bem arruinar a vida de Neji para sempre.

A outra era Uzumaki Naruto e pelo que Neji descobrira, detalhes picantes do treinamento de Naruto com Jiraya, poderia ser ainda mais útil do que Kakashi, fora que Naruto jamais usaria isso contra ele ou o incomodaria com piadas ou olhares maliciosos. Simplesmente não fazia o estilo de Naruto, ele o provocaria por qualquer outra coisa, menos com isso. Claro que contra Naruto existia o fato de Uchiha Sasuke estar vivendo na casa do loiro, mas isso não queria dizer que Naruto não conseguisse um pouco de privacidade para conversar com um amigo.

Resoluto, Neji resolveu que seu problema persistia por tempo demais e que seria hoje que falaria com Naruto. Agora era só esperar o sol nascer e poderia finalmente voltar a ter noites decentes de sono. Ou pelo menos era isso que esperava.

--

_Sentiu na pele o momento em que o sol do deserto nasceu,trazendo consigo luz e calor, e não precisava abrir seus olhos para saber que Naruto se aproximava do Oasis onde estavam acampados. Ou melhor, em que estava acampado, porque no momento em que chegara decidido a ficar, Naruto partira. Jiraya havia dito para ele passar três meses sozinho no deserto, aprendendo a sobreviver nele, a caçar nele, encontrar água e abrigo e Naruto estava decidido a fazer isso._

_Claro que ele vinha todo o dia ficar algumas horas com ele e sempre trazia alguma caça para comerem juntos, mas não admitia dormir sendo protegido por ele ou pelos jutsus de barreira que fizera. Sabia também que o loiro achara outros pontos de água e sentira a três noites atrás o chakra da Kyuubi e o de Naruto correndo em uma velocidade absurda ao sul. _

_Sua pose relaxada e adormecida se desvaneceu quando ouviu o nítido som de tecido caindo. Naruto se desnudava, como sempre e estava indo se unir a ele. Não entendia o que o loiro tinha com a manhã, mas sempre acordava minutos antes do nascer do sol e o contemplava como se ele não fosse mais aparecer. _

_Gemeu macio então ao sentir a boca quente e úmida em sua perna e as abriu, dando passagem para aquele pequeno demônio. Naruto estava mais dominador naqueles dias, mostrando que desejava tomá-lo e não só ser tomado e Itachi o provocava com isso, vendo até onde Naruto ia. Claro que sabia que ele próprio era em partes responsável por essa mudança no comportamento de Naruto, estava tocando em assuntos que deveriam ser tabu e invadindo uma parte da vida de Naruto que ele não gostava que brincasse. Mas era tão adoravelmente compensador ver o rosto irritado e emburrado, ou então a expressão confusa. O problema era justamente quando os olhos azuis mostravam magoa e Itachi não gostava disso, mesmo assim, com prazer quase sádico, empurrava Naruto para ter sua reação. Estava cada vez mais difícil, mesmo assim ele fazia._

_- Itachi – Naruto chamou baixo, mordendo sua coxa e arrancando um gemido baixo._

_Ia responder com uma provocação quando sentiu seu corpo arquear e suas mãos enterrando-se na areia fina do deserto, seu pênis estava na boca de Naruto e Itachi nem percebera que estava ereto. Aquele demônio mostrava mais uma das suas habilidades sexuais ao lamber seu falo enquanto o acomodava na boca. Podia ouvir a risada baixa e sufocada dele, erguendo-se do chão e se afastando, forçando Itachi a se aproximar e finalmente ficar de pé, com o loiro entre suas pernas de joelho a sua frente e quando abriu os olhos, encontrou aqueles olhos azuis imensos cheios de desejo e riso enquanto a boca vermelha ia e vinha por seu pênis._

_Gemeu surpreso ao sentir uma outra boca em seus testículos e agarrou os cabelos de Naruto._

_- Kage bunshin – gemeu quando o outro Naruto abriu suas nádegas e começou a arreliar seu ânus com a língua - quando?_

_- Estou ficando melhor com isso – Naruto falou apertando a bunda de Itachi enquanto a cópia continuava a sugá-lo com carinho – aproveite._

_Itachi gemeu entregue enquanto os dois Narutos o provocavam, o verdadeiro que estava há suas costas estava usando agora os dedos junto com a língua para dilatá-lo e estava adorando aquilo._

_- Será que Sasuke está fazendo o mesmo agora como treinamento com Orochimaru? – Itachi perguntou sereno, aproveitando a pausa de Naruto para provocá-lo – será que agora Orochimaru o está dilatando e então tomando?_

_Houve uma pausa mais profunda e o kage bunshin contraiu os olhos e soltou o pênis de Itachi, a boca ainda aberta, surpreso por ele usar aquela provocação. Foi então que Itachi sentiu seu corpo rasgando pela força com que o verdadeiro Naruto arremeteu nele. Olhando o bunshin, viu que ele sorriu, segurando suas pernas enquanto o verdadeiro não lhe dava uma pausa para se acostumar com a invasão. Naruto estava enfurecido e excitado, podia sentir e como adorava quando Naruto se enfurecia, o sexo sempre era mais selvagem quando isso acontecia._

_- Então temos a responsabilidade de fazer você sentir mais prazer – Naruto falou mordendo suas costas de leve enquanto segurava seus quadris e investia lentamente, mudando o ângulo e acertando o ponto que fez Itachi gemer de prazer, o bunshin pareceu esperar apenas isso para voltar sua tarefa – será que ele é tão apertado e gostoso quanto você? Por que você é muito apertado e eu estou me sentindo muito bem agora e vou me sentir ainda melhor. _

_Itachi gemeu entregue enquanto prazeres novos o tomavam. Era divino sentir a boca de Naruto o sugando enquanto Naruto estimulava sua próstata com o pênis. Naruto, seu adorável e enganosamente inocente menino estava o tomando, com tal graça e firmeza que faziam Itachi quase se esquecer o quanto era bom ser o ativo. Haveria algo no sexo que Naruto não saberia fazer com perfeição?_

_Seus dedos agarraram os fios macios do cabelo de Naruto que estava de joelhos a sua frente enquanto os gemidos do verdadeiro Naruto ficavam mais selvagens atrás de si e as arremetidas mais fortes e rápidas, sem perder a precisão com que os enlouquecia. Como o menino aprendera tanto em tão pouco tempo? Seria mais uns dos dons inatos de Naruto, instintivos e já prontos dentro dele, esperando somente que ele desejasse usá-los? Não sabia com precisão, não conseguia pensar com precisão, apenas sabia que ele, Uchiha Itachi, se colocava aos pés daquele Uzumaki de Konoha e sempre permitiria que ele fizesse de seu corpo o que desejasse._

_Estava quase gozando quando puxou o cabelo do bunshin, forçando os olhos azuis a se fixarem nele._

_- Sou...eu...quem...ama..._

_O bunshin riu entorno de seu pênis e Naruto gritou rouco há suas costas. Sentiu então seu mundo apagar enquanto mais um dos arrebatadores orgasmos que Naruto lhe dava o tragava. Sentiu seu corpo desabar quando o jato quente e viscoso do sêmen de Naruto inundou-o e o loiro o amparou antes que caísse, desfazendo o bunshin e lambendo os lábios de forma sapeca enquanto o deitava novamente sobre a areia fina e acomodava sua cabeça em uma das coxas grossas._

_- Você realmente é um bastardo – Naruto falou acariciando os cabelos negros e lustrosos, afastando-os do rosto ainda corado pelo prazer – mas mesmo assim, é um bastardo muito gostoso!_

_Itachi apenas sorriu cansado, fechando os olhos e aproveitando o calor do sol, a brisa fresca e os carinhos e presença de Naruto. Não era realmente uma pessoa da manhã, mas poderia muito bem se tornar, se as manhãs fossem com Naruto._

Sasuke acordou se sentindo estranhamente saciado. Seu corpo estava relaxado e entendeu que havia gozado enquanto dormia, mas se tocando, percebeu que isso fora há muito tempo, pois seu sêmen estava quase seco. Talvez tivesse relaxado e deslizado para o sono profundo e sem sonos que reparara seu corpo e alma. Sim, deveria ser isso, não havia outra explicação possível.

Foi então que toda a realidade o inundou e se ergueu rápido, sentando sobre o sofá da sala de Naruto e estudando o ambiente, já era de manhã. O som do chuveiro e um leve cantarolar chegou aos seus ouvidos, lhe dizendo onde Naruto estava e tal como uma adolescente hormonal, sua mente vagou sobre como Naruto estaria sobre a água e se permitiu uma breve imagem dele se unindo ao loiro e o tomando pelos quadris e penetrando enquanto Naruto mantinha as mãos na parede azulejada e seus gemidos ecoavam pelo banheiro pequeno.

Estranhamente não respondeu a essa imagem como sempre ocorria, mas quase morreu quando Naruto saiu do banheiro com uma toalha mínima e branca pendurada nos quadris.

- Bom dia teme – saudou animado – deixei o chuveiro ligado, sabia que você gostaria de usá-lo.

Sasuke apenas resmungou um bom dia e foi para o banheiro, descobrindo uma semi-ereção pela imagem que acabara de ver. Suspirando, pegou um pouco do óleo de banho que podia jurar que Naruto usava para aqueles fins e se masturbou enquanto se imaginava arrancando aquela toalha pequena e fazendo amor com Naruto sobre a água morna do chuveiro. Sinceramente, se sentia um menininho inocente perto de Naruto, a experiência e dinâmica do loiro o fazia suar frio, fora os tubos de lubrificante e óleo que pareciam brotar em todos os cantos da casa, encontrara um pequeno no vaso de plantas da sala e por kami, ele fora seu divertimento ontem a noite.

Naruto riu baixinho ao ir para seu quarto e se vestir. Aquele teme estava dando mais trabalho do que imaginara. Sorrindo, pegou uma calça negra e a colocou sem realmente se importar, puxou da pilha bem arrumada uma regata negra com detalhes em laranja e pegou a toalha sobre a cama e a colocou sobre o ombro. Na sala dobrou e guardou os lençóis de Sasuke.

Passando pela área da cozinha, colocou a chaleira para ferver e desligou a máquina de arroz enquanto abria a porta para a pequena varanda, estava estendendo sua toalha quando sentiu o passo suave de alguém pousando ali.

- Preciso falar com você – Neji falou direto.

Naruto o olhou com cuidado, notando primeiro as leves bolsas abaixo dos olhos lilases, a postura tensa, os cabelos soltos e então entendeu.

- Bom dia Neji – Naruto falou indicando ao amigo que entrasse – venha, vou fazer algo para nós comermos e então eu e você conversaremos enquanto Sasuke vai se apresentar a Hokage como tem que fazer todas as manhãs.

Neji suspirou, deixando o corpo cair em uma das cadeiras da cozinha de Naruto. Normalmente teria a educação de saudar o loiro antes de despejar seus problemas, mas sua mente estava em desordem e não era mais ele mesmo. Claro que a maioria das pessoas não notava, graças a seu tom superior e frio, quase ninguém notava que aquilo não era normal, mas Naruto notara. Sabia pela forma como o loiro o estudara e pela preocupação que vira aparecer nos olhos azuis antes de Naruto passar por ele e começar a preparar o café-da-manhã. Reconhecia que sua mente vagueava e ele se sentia enlouquecendo, sabia que somente a certeza de que estava perdendo sua mente o fizera procurar ajuda, mas esperava que Naruto não soubesse disso e se soubesse, que não o maltratasse.

- Dobe – Sasuke chamou saindo do banheiro e então viu Neji sentado na **sua** cadeira – o que ele faz aqui?

- Veio rever uns planos comigo – Naruto falou sem se voltar – as roupas que dão em você estão na terceira gaveta. Quando você for liberado de sua tarefa, venha para cá e vamos comprar mais algumas coisas. Não pode ficar usando as roupas de seu irmão, precisa de coisas suas e eu preciso me livrar delas.

Sasuke rosnou baixo, mas partiu para dentro do quarto de Naruto e é claro que bateu a porta com força. Não estava irritado com Naruto, não de todo, o loiro não parecia conseguir simplesmente bater a porta de casa na cara de um dos amigos. Estava irritado com o Hyuuga, aquele aproveitador.

- Ele está dando problemas? – Neji perguntou vendo que Naruto começava a dispor a comida na mesa – está...

- Está tudo bem – Naruto falou – coma, Neji, há quanto tempo não come ou dorme direito?

- Seis dias – Neji falou.

- Você é um gênio, gênios não demoram tudo isso para procurar ajuda – Naruto repreendeu se virando e indo passar o café, sabendo que o cheiro atrairia o irritado moreno dentro de seu quarto e animaria Neji – sabe, andei vendo que pessoas ditas normais ou os fracassados têm a humildade de buscar ajuda depois de vinte e quatro horas de tormento.

- Achei que ia passar – Neji falou.

- Não é um resfriado – Naruto falou rindo – gênios, dão mais trabalho do que valem!

Neji sorriu ao ouvir aquilo e então olhou o café que Naruto lhe estendia. Analisou a caneca com cuidado, aspirou o cheiro aromático e finalmente bebeu um pequeno gole, percebendo que era muito melhor do que o que fazia e que jamais imaginara que Naruto sabia cozinhar.

- Agora que percebeu que eu não vou envenená-lo – Naruto falou rindo e colocando as outras duas canecas e o leite sobre a mesa antes de sentar – pode comer tranqüilo.

- Era uma possibilidade – Neji falou quando Naruto ergueu uma sobrancelha – você é imune a maior parte dos venenos, não saberia se sua comida poderia matar ou não.

Naruto riu quando Sasuke sentou irritado, lançando a Neji um olhar de morte. Já notara as pequenas obsessões e possessividade de Sasuke, que já parecia se sentir dono de algumas coisas, e achava encantador, na maior parte do tempo. Sasuke não sabia, mas sua presença e birras estavam ajudando Naruto a esquecer Itachi, a apagar os resquícios do mais velho de seu sistema e mente.

- Jiraya não era imune – Naruto falou – e Itachi também não. Sasuke mesmo está a quase uma semana comendo exclusivamente minha comida e não morreu.

- Ele é imune a muitos venenos também – Neji falou comendo e vendo que era bom e que estava morrendo de fome – fora que passou três anos com Orochimaru.

- É um ponto válido – Naruto falou e sorriu para Sasuke – o que quer no seu bento hoje?

Sasuke sentiu a irritação diminuir consideravelmente ao ouvir Naruto fazer aquela pergunta. A comida de Naruto era realmente deliciosa, e já se sentia possessivo quanto a isso, assim como se sentia possessivo a respeito da cadeira que sempre ocupava e de toda a atenção que normalmente era só dele. Era o gênio ali, era o prodígio, o Hyuuga que fosse irritar um dos colegas de equipe dele. Havia dois, pelo que lembrava, uma kunoichi especialista em armas que parecia muito melhor do que Sakura e havia o rival Lee. Que fosse comer e discutir planos com eles e deixasse **sua** comida e cadeira em paz.

- Droga – Naruto falou se levantando e indo para o quarto.

- O que aconteceu? – Neji perguntou estranhando.

- Kakashi acordou – Sasuke falou sorrindo de lado quando Naruto voltou depois de ter fechado a janela e a cortina – o apartamento dele fica de frente para o de Naruto.

- E? – Neji quis saber.

- Ouvimos tudo que ele e Iruka fazem – Sasuke sorriu para **seu** café, bebendo um grande gole – agora eu sei por que ele está sempre atrasado.

Naruto voltou a se acomodar e começou a comer com calma.

- Ele ouve tudo que acontece aqui em casa e eu ouço tudo que acontece na casa dele – Naruto falou – agora comam.

Os três comeram em silêncio, ou pelo menos Naruto comeu em silêncio, porque Sasuke e Neji ficavam trocando farpas pelo olhar, como se fossem dois menininhos novos competindo pela atenção da mãe. Naruto simplesmente os ignorou e quando terminou de comer, levou seus pratos para a pia e começou a fazer os onigiris que Sasuke parecia adorar. Depois pegou dois ovos na geladeira e o leite sobre a mesa e bateu uma omelete antes de fritar com cuidado e partir, arrumando junto com os bolinhos de arroz na caixa de almoço.

- Não me disse o que quer no bento – Naruto lembrou colocando a frigideira suja na pia.

- Você realmente faz o bento dele? – Neji perguntou surpreso.

- Tsunade não dá vales para ele comer – Naruto falou – como as missões são punição, não são pagas. E ele fica irritadiço quando está com fome.

- Mais? – Neji perguntou provocando Sasuke.

- Onigiri – Sasuke falou matando Neji lenta e dolorosamente com o olhar.

- Já fiz – Naruto falou – tomate, ameixa, tomate e peixe. Usei aqueles tomatinhos, os cereja, que você parece preferir no onigiri.

Sasuke sorriu quando Neji abriu a boca em obvia surpresa.

- Também coloquei a omelete que você gosta – Naruto falou arrumando o arroz e mais algumas rodelas de tomate normal, um dia iria entender a fixação de Sasuke pelas frutas vermelhas e ácidas – e mais um pouco de tomate como salada.

Neji sentiu ainda mais surpresa, tentando se lembrar da última vez que tivera um bento feito para ele e não conseguindo lembrar. Pensou então em quantas pessoas sabiam suas preferências alimentares e não encontrou ninguém que soubesse mais do que o tipo de chá que ele gostava de tomar. Maldito bastardo traidor, estava tendo um tratamento de luxo enquanto ele, um ninja fiel, era deixado para morrer de fome!

- Quer bolinhos de carne ou almôndegas? – Naruto perguntou estudando a geladeira.

- Qual a diferença? – Neji, que obviamente jamais tivera alguém para lhe fazer bentos, não sabia a diferença. Konoha tinha uma política realmente injusta, ou a fome e sono estavam acabando com sua mente. Porque a idéia de abandonar a vila por alguns anos se como punição tivesse que viver com alguém bonito como Naruto, bom cozinheiro como Naruto e ainda por cima ter comidinhas feitas para ele, parecia algo aceitável de se fazer. Quantos sannins existiam mesmo? Havia mais algum renegado forte com desejos de destruir Konoha para que fosse se alistar?

- Bolinhos de carne – Sasuke falou e então olhou Neji, já que a seis dias estava comendo as delícias de Naruto e sabia muito bem algumas de suas especialidades – os bolinhos são macios e úmidos, as almôndegas são secas e crocantes.

Naruto suspirou misturando a massa com que envolveria a carne moída enquanto esperava o óleo aquecer na temperatura certa. Foi moldando os bolinhos, sabia que Sasuke sempre comia muito deles, principalmente se tivesse tomate como salada. Aquilo era uma obsessão?

Quando a primeira leva ficou pronta, escorreu e colocou em um prato, e deixou no meio da mesa antes de voltar a virar a segunda leva, que iria junto com a terceira para dentro do bento de Sasuke.

- Você está se saindo uma esposa de primeira – Neji provocou comendo um dos bolinhos e adorando – quer casar comigo?

- Não – Naruto sorriu sobre o ombro – e não me provoque quando eu estou com todos os perfur-cortantes por perto e óleo quente. Não é inteligente e se presume que vocês gênios prodigiosos são sempre frios, calmos e inteligentes.

- É verdade – Neji sorriu de lado, deixando o rosto voltar ao relaxamento normal, Naruto já estava fazendo sua magia e o deixando calmo e animado – a Hokage sabe que você está destruindo a punição que ela deu?

- Não sei – Naruto sorriu – mas Sasuke continua arando terra, consertando cercas, cortando grama e arrumando canteiros.

- Pintando casas, consertando telhados – Sasuke falou frio – e indo atrás daquele gato demoníaco.

Naruto gemeu, olhando o calendário, realmente, hoje era dia de buscar o Fofo pela vila, por isso separou um pouco da carne crua e colocou em um saquinho de papel.

- Pronto – disse terminando de colocar os bolinhos na caixa e a fechando antes de pegar os hashis que Sasuke parecia preferir e arrumar tudo junto e amarrar com um lenço – use a carne dentro do saco para atraí-lo. Poupará trabalho.

- Como? – Neji perguntou, ele se lembrava de usar seu Byakugan para encontrar a peste negra com um laço vermelho. Seu Byakugan, uma Kekei Genkai rara, para caçar um gato negro e fujão profissional, e ninguém o ajudara, ninguém! Ótimo, estava vendo que sua mente estava mesmo perdida, começar a discutir consigo mesmo por ter ou não usado o Byakugan não era algo a se fazer. Sasuke não estava notando, mas bastou olhar para Naruto para ver que ele desconfiava de algo. Se tentasse o matar agora, será que poderia ser punido e mandado permanecer ali?

- Oba-chan me mandava atrás dele sempre que eu fazia algo errado – Naruto falou – descobri com o tempo que ele tem preferência por carne temperada e que adora a que eu faço.

- Sua última missão durou quatro horas – Neji apontou – levou quatro horas para encontrá-lo e trazer, eu li.

Naruto riu deliciado e então colocou o bento de Sasuke sobre a mesa, na frente do moreno antes de pegar mais café e servir nas três canecas.

- Eu e ele ficamos aproveitando um pouco antes dele voltar a sua tortura – Naruto falou tranqüilo – e eu não o encontrei, ele me encontrou.

Neji piscou incrédulo e então Naruto pegou o saco de papel e o abriu, despejando o conteúdo em um pires e colocando no chão. O gato negro entrou silencioso e veio se esfregar nos pés de Naruto antes de começar a comer.

- Parece que ele sentiu meu cheiro, ou o da carne – Naruto falou sorrindo e voltando a sentar – Sasuke, uma de suas missões vai ser muito fácil. Hoje é dia do que?

Naruto pensou olhando o calendário.

- Lavar o Monumento Hokage, caçar Fofo – Naruto pensou olhando para o dia sem anotações enquanto espremia de leve os olhos – ajudar na Academia, é só isso.

- Volto mais tarde então para pegar o gato – Sasuke falou terminando seu café e levando as coisas para a pia antes de pegar seu bento e ir causar as sandálias.

- Não vai ter beijo de despedida na porta e tenha um bom dia meu marido? – Neji provocou, podia gostar de Naruto, podia desejar estar ali com Naruto, e odiava profundamente o Uchiha pelas vantagens e luxos que tinha enquanto era deixado a míngua, sem ninguém para notar que ele não comia direito a seis dias e que soubesse o que ele gostava de comer.

Naruto se ergueu e pegou o bento de Sasuke antes de abrir a porta para ele e beijar de leve o canto dos lábios do moreno e entregar o bento.

- Tenha um bom dia de trabalho – Naruto falou sorrindo – vou fazer curry para o jantar, então venha com muita fome e em segurança.

Sasuke sorriu sobre o ombro de Naruto para Neji antes de beijar novamente o loiro, dessa vez nos lábios e desaparecer em uma nuvem de fumaça. Naruto fechou a porta olhando Neji com cuidado antes de pegar as louças dele e colocar na pia, jogando um pouco de água antes de sentar.

- Agora me fale por que pensou que estar atraído por um homem seria uma doença que passaria em alguns dias? – Naruto falou bebendo seu café enquanto Neji enterrava o rosto nas mãos – vamos, você me empurrou e provocou e eu ainda estou sendo legal.

- Como você sabe? – Neji perguntou, querendo saber se era tão obvio assim.

- Você moveu os olhos quando ficou sabendo que Kakashi e Iruka estavam transando no apartamento enfrente – Naruto enumerou nos dedos – você olhou tempo demais para minha bunda enquanto eu cozinhava e provocou Sasuke sobre eu ser sua esposa. E quando nós brincamos na cela, você realmente me prendeu forte contra a parede e sua perna entre as minhas era no mínimo não amistosa. Quer mais motivos ou quer saber se mais alguém notou?

- Quem? – Neji perguntou sem desenterrar o rosto – Sasuke?

- Não – Naruto falou sorrindo – ele respondeu daquela forma por que você sentou no lugar dele e porque é um bastardo possessivo, ele faz o mesmo com Sai quando ele vem tomar café-da-manhã aqui. Shikamaru notou, Shikamaru sempre nota tudo, mas resmunga um problemático e deu, fim de história.

Neji gemeu erguendo o rosto.

- Tem mais desses bolinhos? – perguntou, ainda estava com fome.

Naruto suspirou se erguendo.

- Não – Naruto falou pegando mais dois ovos e o leite, despejando um pouco no pires limpo do gato que ronronou de prazer, antes bater mais uma omelete – vou fazer omelete, e você vai falando. Quando começou, ou melhor, que o atraiu?

- Vai pensar que eu sou realmente lento – Neji falou – mas eu penso que foi...

- Gaara – Naruto falou por Neji enquanto lavava a frigideira e a secava, colocando para aquecer enquanto lavava rapidamente a louça, não tinha muito e três jogos para o café da manhã quase terminara com suas possibilidades – agora entendi a forma como me olhou na cela. Estava pensando nele e no fato de sermos mais ou menos da mesma altura e tipo físico, fora o fato de nos reconhecermos como iguais.

Neji gemeu mais uma vez, e Naruto soube que estava no caminho certo. Gênios, eram tão previsíveis!

--

Iruka sorriu ao sair do banheiro, ainda não estava atrasado, e com sorte, ou azar, não se atrasaria hoje. Claro que seus planos de chegar mais cedo e rever os planos de aula foram por água abaixo quando viu seu amante parado na parede do quarto, o olhando completamente nu.

- Achei que estava dormindo – Iruka falou beijando Kakashi e se sentindo levemente desprezado por o jounin não ter se unido a ele no banho – não...

Iruka esqueceu completamente o que ia dizer, o que tinha que fazer e que existiam mais pessoas no mundo quando Kakashi o puxou e beijou quase dolorosamente. Os lábios contra o seus eram duros e firmes e Iruka se perguntou se estava sendo punido ou se Kakashi pensava realmente que aquilo poderia ser uma punição. Seria um menino mal se aquela era sua pena.

Kakashi acariciou com mãos precisas o corpo do menor, tocando nos pontos em que Iruka tinha predileção e quando sentiu o moreno arfar e a resposta da ereção de seu amante, o virou para a parede e se esfregou naquela bunda deliciosa, encaixando seu pênis entre as nádegas e se movendo simulando o ato.

- Kakashi – Iruka gemeu – venha...

Kakashi sorriu, quase se ferindo ao usar de mais força para esfregar seu pênis pelo canal entre as nádegas de Iruka, estava se masturbando muito bem assim e fazendo o moreno arfar de desejo sempre que sua glande passava pelo ânus e quase penetrava. Iruka se contorcia contra a parede, movendo a bunda para forçá-lo, mas Kakashi estava com toda a vantagem ali.

- Isso? – perguntou deixando sua glande entrar apenas um pouco – é isso?

- Kakashi – lamentou Iruka sentindo Kakashi sair e continuar se esfregando nele – onegai.

Kakashi sorriu, adorava provocar seu Iruka lindo, adorava quando ele implorava por sexo, mas sabia que logo ele poderia se enfurecer e então ficaria uns três ou quatro dias de castigo.

- Kashi – Iruka chamou rebolando enquanto olhava o jounin por sobre o ombro – se não me comer agora, vou sair e encontrar alguém que coma!

Kakashi sabia que era mentira, mas mesmo assim seu sangue pegou fogo e penetrou Iruka lentamente, fazendo o chunnin lamentar de prazer enquanto derretia encostando a testa na parede.

Não, queria ver o rosto de seu belo Iruka, por isso saiu e virou o moreno antes que ele reclamasse e ergueu suas pernas, se colocando entre elas e voltando a penetrá-lo profundamente.

- Kashi – Iruka gritou de surpresa e prazer – ah...venha...

Kakashi não precisava de mais estimulo do que já tinha, por isso começou a se mover enquanto mantinha Iruka de encontro à parede e com as pernas sobre seus braços. Nenhum dos dois duraria muito, já que haviam se amado de forma lenta nas primeiras horas da manhã e haviam dormido muito pouco depois.

- Ruka – Kakashi gemeu quando o moreno agarrou seus cabelos e moveu os quadris, gemendo rouco contra seu ouvido – Ruka...Ruka...meu...

Kakashi ouviu o grito rouco de Iruka abafado por seu pescoço e gozou, permitindo que os dois escorregassem para o chão frio e ficassem ali, agarrados e ofegantes enquanto os ecos do orgasmo ainda trabalhavam em seus sistemas.

- Perdeu Naruto beijando Sasuke na saída de casa – Kakashi falou sonolento, acariciando os cabelos molhados pelo banho e por suor de Iruka – Neji está lá com ele, e acho que foi ele quem os provocou.

Iruka sorriu beijando o ombro de Kakashi antes de tentar se desvencilhar dele.

- Kashi – lamentou baixo – tenho que ir trabalhar, Sasuke daqui a pouco vai chegar à Academia.

Kakashi beijou Iruka mais uma vez e então permitiu que ele se fosse, mas o seguiu de volta ao chuveiro, onde o lavou com cuidado antes de se lavar.

- Naruto vai fazer curry hoje à noite – Kakashi falou sorrindo.

Iruka parou de se secar, mais uma vez, e olhou Kakashi.

- Podemos ir lá jantar – Iruka falou macio, adorava curry e sempre que Naruto fazia o cheiro delicioso parecia vir os provocar – sabe, faz tempo que não passo lá para ver como ele está ou pago ramen para ele. Talvez se levasse alguma coisa, como pão ou um doce.

- Sabe – Kakashi sorriu fechando o chuveiro – abriu uma confeitaria nova, dizem que o bolo de morango deles é divino e eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de provar.

- Eu falo com Sasuke – Iruka falou sorrindo e pegando uma calça e a descartando, era de Kakashi e sempre ficavam compridas demais e apertadas em seus quadris – você fala com Naruto e providencia o bolo.

Kakashi sorriu pegando a calça que Iruka desprezara e puxando uma de suas cuecas da pilha organizada que Iruka fazia. Eram um bom time, um ótimo time, ele e Iruka.

--

Tsunade sabia que alguma coisa havia alegrado o dia do seu genin problema, assim como sabia que alguma coisa dentro daquela caixa de almoço parecia provocar seu apetite naquela manhã, mas agora era um rato se ela não estava completamente vazia. Ela não era tola, sabia que o Uchiha estava mais do que contente em estar de volta a Konoha e estar na casa de Naruto e se o que Jiraya falava era verdade, o Uchiha achava era muito bom o exercício extra que as missões que dava lhe rendiam.

- Sasuke-kun – Sakura piscou inocente enquanto sorria timidamente – vamos jantar juntos, eu convido?

- Não – Sasuke respondeu prontamente e colocou o gato, última atribuição do dia nos braços da esposa do Daymio – Iruka vai comer lá em casa.

"Lá em casa", passou despercebido para Sakura, mas não para Tsunade, lá em casa significava a casa de Naruto, e o Uchiha parecia muito à vontade em formar aquela palavra. Claro que era solidária ao fato do menino jamais ter tido uma casa desde que sua família morrera e o simples fato de ter alguém esperando por ele o contentasse, ainda mais se essa pessoa fosse alegre, divertida e ótima cozinheira, pelo que ouvira falar.

- Sasuke-kun, Naruto vai acabar convencendo Iruka a ir para o Ichirako e há um limite de doses de ramen que uma pessoa normal pode comer – Sakura falou animada, ainda insistindo – não sei como você consegue viver com Naruto, deve viver mandando-o limpar aquele chiqueiro ou comprando comida de verdade.

Sasuke jamais pedira para Naruto limpar nada, se algo estava sujo, ele mesmo limpava e dificilmente isso acontecia. Naruto era limpo e organizado, ao contrário do que pensava e das lendas que se ouviam pela vila. Entendia que tudo aquilo fazia parte do disfarce de Naruto, assim como compreendia que morando sozinho, acabava comendo só ramen, ele mesmo se contentava com comidas prontas antigamente. Era enervante e ainda mais solitário fazer comida para si só. As pessoas normalmente não pensavam o quanto era reconfortante comer na companhia da família ou amigos, mas pessoas sozinhas como ele a Naruto apreciavam esses pequenos luxos.

- Você está dispensado – Tsunade falou quando viu que Sakura iria continuar insistindo e que a veia sobre o olho de Sasuke começava a pulsar – pode chegar amanhã as dez, há poucas coisas agora a se fazer.

Sasuke pensou que era porque tinha feito quase todos os telhados, arado quase toda a terra e consertado todas as cercas das imediações de Konoha e se não fosse o fato de terem que o manter perto da vila, Tsunade já o teria mandado fazer de todo o país do Fogo. A esperta ainda tinha a coragem de não o pagar por isso, e sabia que as equipes de genin estavam adorando o fato de estarem se dedicando só aos treinamentos internos e missões fora dos territórios da vila.

- Sasuke-kun – Sakura chamou quando o moreno girou no próprio eixo e saiu da sala sem nenhuma palavra – eu...

- Não quero sair com você – Sasuke falou sem se voltar – não queria antes e não quero agora. Não insista.

Sakura murchou com uma flor antes de fungar, as coisas não estavam saindo exatamente como ela imaginara. Tinha planejado já estar pensando nas coisas para o casamento deles, mas Sasuke ainda não tinha nem sequer olhado realmente para ela. No mínimo isso era culpa de Naruto, a falta de higiene e comida inferior estavam deixando Sasuke irritado, isso era normal em homens. Sim, deveria ser isso, e como uma boa esposa, faria alguma coisa gostosa e levaria para Sasuke. Ele ficaria tão feliz depois de uma dieta longa de ramen que se apaixonaria por ela no mesmo instante. Com sonhos na cabeça, Sakura reverenciou sua mestra e correu para casa, pensando no que faria para Sasuke.

Tsunade olhou a kunoichi partindo e pensou que Sakura ainda não entendera para que lado aquela banda tocava e nem que Sasuke já estava mais do que laçado e feliz e nem mesmo a rejeição de Naruto o manteria afastado agora.

- O que pensa disso? – perguntou sem se virar e notou que Shizune a olhava com interesse antes de Kakashi aparecer na janela – se Iruka vai lá e não se encontrar com Naruto em algum lugar, deve ter um dedo seu nessa história.

- Yo – Kakashi falou bem-humorado, coçando a nuca com preguiça – Iruka está preocupado que não o vê há dias...

- Corte a introdução – Tsunade pediu.

- Sempre que Naruto faz curry o cheiro vai direto para minha casa – Kakashi falou fechando o livro – jamais provei pessoalmente e como ouvi Naruto falando para Sasuke hoje pela manhã que faria, achei que era hora de provarmos para ver se o gosto é parecido com o cheiro. Iruka falou com Sasuke, já que ele passou a manhã limpando a Academia, eu falei com Naruto na hora do almoço, enquanto ele estendia a roupa lavada com Neji em seus calcanhares.

- Entendo – Tsunade falou – e como vai à vida deles?

- Sasuke é um pouco possessivo e territorial pela manhã – Kakashi falou tranqüilo – ainda mais quando Sai aparece, o que não é sempre. Sai prefere aparecer à tarde e então ficar conversando sozinho com Naruto ou ir treinar com ele. Neji apareceu hoje pela manhã e acho que provocou Naruto e Sasuke, pois Naruto o levou a porta pela primeira vez, o beijou e entregou seu bento anunciando o que iria fazer para o jantar.

Shizune ofegou e Tsunade sorriu, então Naruto estava começando a agir? Ótimo, estava mais do que na hora de Sakura parar de se iludir com anseios românticos impossíveis e começar a olhar para homens reais ou se dedicar aos seus dons.

- Isso é uma missão – disse séria olhando Kakashi – deverá estar lá e permanecer até Sakura partir. Quero um relatório das ações e reações deles amanhã em minha mesa. É uma missão B.

Kakashi sorriu, sabendo que acabava de ganhar a sobremesa sem nem suar. Seria um prazer ficar na casa de Naruto naquela noite e aproveitar os quitutes do loiro. Já ouvira falar que o café de Naruto era divino, quem sabe conseguisse algum a noite e então iria gastar aquela cafeína extra na cama com seu Iruka?

Kakashi sumiu com uma nuvem de fumaça e Shizune estudou Tsunade.

- Será que é mesmo bom deixar...

- Não seja tola – Tsunade cortou – Sakura terá que entender que Uchiha Sasuke não é para ela.

- Mas Tsunade-sama...

- Não – Tsunade cortou mais uma vez – ainda não notou? O Uchiha fica quase acariciando aquela caixa de almoço pela manhã, mantêm junto ao corpo durante a tarde, volta religiosamente para casa quando eu o libero e não sai mais de lá a não ser com Naruto, o segue por toda a vila de perto e parece hostil a qualquer um que se aproxime demais. Carrega as compras para Naruto sem que ele peça, na verdade, um dos aldeões me informou que temeu por sua vida quando vou Sasuke insistindo quase fisicamente em carregar para Naruto um embrulho de pão.

- Bem, ele pode ser sensível ao fato de alguém fazer comida especialmente por ele – Shizune tentou – e Naruto era seu melhor amigo, quem melhor o entende por conta de Itachi e tudo o mais?

- Shizune – Tsunade falou suave – você acha que Sakura merece uma chance e eu não a estou tirando dela. Naruto era a pessoa mais obvia para deixar cuidado com o Uchiha, ele é poderoso e não deixaria que Sasuke fugisse mais uma vez. Fora que mora sozinho o que facilita, mesmo que Sakura insistisse, os pais dela, com quem ela ainda mora, não queriam um rapaz, ainda mais o Uchiha lá. E mais, Naruto não merece a mesma chance de ser feliz?

- Mas...

- Naruto não teve realmente uma vida com Itachi – Tsunade falou, aquilo a irritava, mataria aquele desgraçado se ele ainda estivesse vivo, soubera tarde demais daquele bastardo rondando seu menino e o desgraçado já estava morto. Talvez por isso fosse tão branda com Sasuke – tiveram um caso e Naruto acabou machucado, como sempre. Não acha que ele merece uma chance de ser feliz, de ser realmente feliz?

- Mas Hinata o...

- Hinata? – Tsunade perguntou rodando os olhos – kami-sama, Shizune, o menino passou dois anos nos braços de Uchiha Itachi e você acha que Hyuuga Hinata tem alguma esperança com ele? Fora que ela não o ama, ela o admira e se espelha nele. Cuida dele de longe e o incentiva, mas não é apaixonada por Naruto, ela quer ser reconhecida por ele. Naruto precisa de alguém tão forte quanto ele, alguém que o enfrente.

Shizune baixou a cabeça, reconhecendo que estava sendo estática demais e isso nunca era bom quando se trabalhava com saúde. Mentes presas a idéias fixas tendiam a cometer erros básicos em detecção e tratamento de doenças. A vida não era como nos romances açucarados que gostava de ler e que Sakura também gostava. Tsunade poderia jamais ter se casado, mas isso era porque perdera o homem que amava e jamais se apaixonara novamente, mas mantinha sua mente aberta para as mudanças e pequenas nuances da vida e sabia as aproveitar. Estava sendo uma tola romântica e sabia, assim como sabia que o amor que Sakura dizia sentir pelo Uchiha não era amor, mas uma ilusão que poderia facilmente ferir as pessoas a volta de Sakura e a ela mesma.

--

Sasuke brilhou no Hyuuga, que ainda estava na casa quando chegou e parecia bem à vontade carregando a roupa seca para Naruto enquanto o loiro a guardava nos lugares certos.

- Okaeri – Naruto falou alto quando ouviu a porta – teme, peguei algumas roupas na loja, escolha o que quer e o resto eu devolvo. O jantar está quase pronto, espero que esteja com fome.

Sasuke manteve o brilho em Neji enquanto tirava as sandálias e ia para o quarto, vendo as pilhas organizadas sobre a cama de Naruto, que se dera ao trabalho de escolher roupas para ele, então vestiria e faria o que o loiro queria.

- Vai ficar para o jantar? – Sasuke perguntou quando Naruto saiu do quarto para ir mexer o curry que borbulhava no fogão e enchia a casa com um cheiro que fazia Sasuke salivar.

- Vou – Neji sorriu de lado, vendo Sasuke começar a experimentar as roupas rapidamente antes de separar o que queria e manter sobre a cama o que não gostava – você é realmente um bom maridinho, não é?

Sasuke rosnou para Neji, colocando novamente sua roupa.

- Já escolheu? – Naruto perguntou e sorriu ao dobrar o que Sasuke não queria e colocar de volta as sacolas – ótimo, vou mandar bordar o símbolo de seu clã e então lavar, acho que depois de amanhã já estarão lavadas e prontas para usar.

Sasuke simplesmente concordou vendo Naruto juntar o que Sasuke queria e arrancar as etiquetas.

- Por que ele ainda está aqui? – perguntou indicando Neji com a cabeça e alegrando ao Hyuuga – mande-o embora.

- Neji não vai ficar – Naruto informou – ele é alérgico a curry, Sasuke. Acho que está somente te provocando agora.

Neji se sentiu vingado, Naruto poderia não saber suas preferências culinárias, mas pelo menos se lembrava do que não gostava. E fazia uma omelete ótima, assim como um chá de jasmim delicioso e era bom ouvinte e dava ótimos conselhos. Naruto era o amigo perfeito, e Neji se sentia meio irritado por não ser meio ano mais novo e colega de time de Naruto, daria metade do trabalho do Uchiha e teria muito mais paz e alegria. Fora que descobrira que laranja era bem melhor do que verde, ainda mais quando ele vinha em dose dupla, como Gai e Lee. Kakashi teria sido um bom jounin sensei para ele, a vida seria mais fácil e teria se poupado de muitas humilhações.

- Hai – Neji sorriu para Naruto e então chegou perto dele, passando o braço por sua cintura e o puxando possessivamente antes de beijar sua bochecha com os olhos fixos em Sasuke – obrigado, por tudo.

- A porta está sempre aberta – Naruto falou se libertando e indo levar as duas sacolas com roupas para devolver e para bordar perto da porta – boa sorte e tenha bons sonhos.

Neji sorriu saindo pela varanda aberta de Naruto e pulando pelos telhados, ia realmente dormir até o dia seguinte quando chegasse em casa, finalmente estava com a mente equilibrada, o corpo cansado e o estomago cheio.

Sasuke rosnou mais uma vez ao ver o Hyuuga desaparecendo e então se voltou para Naruto, que estava na frente do fogão e provava um pouco do curry com cuidado antes de olhar para ele.

- Veja se está suave – Naruto ofereceu o pequeno provador e Sasuke pegou sorvendo seu conteúdo e concordando – falta alguma coisa?

- Para mim está ótimo – Sasuke falou indo se lavar, nunca conseguia descarregar sua raiva em Naruto, mesmo que desejasse, o loiro parecia sempre o distrair com alguma coisa que acabava fazendo seus pensamentos homicidas se esvaírem.

Naruto sorriu para a panela, pensando que Sasuke ainda não notara suas técnicas de distração e isso mostrava uma ingenuidade muito grande, afinal, era Uzumaki Naruto, o Ninja das Distrações de Konohagakure e quase todo o mundo sabia disso.

Abriu a porta antes que Iruka tocasse a campainha e sorriu deixando ele e Kakashi entrarem.

- O cheiro está divino – Iruka falou passando para perto da grande panela e vendo que a aparência também estava divina – Kakashi trouxe a sobremesa.

- Servirei com café ou chá mais tarde – Naruto falou pegando a caixa que Kakashi lhe estendia e colocando na prateleira vazia da geladeira, amanhã teria que comprar mais comida, faria isso quando fosse devolver as roupas que Sasuke não gostara e mandar bordar as que ele queria – sentem-se.

Kakashi sorriu sentando enquanto Iruka lhe lançava um olhar feio e ia se lavar, passando por Sasuke no caminho. Sasuke brilhou no jounin e sentou na **sua** cadeira, decidido a não abrir mão nunca mais dela e Naruto riu de leve, olhando para ele como sua mãe olhava quando fazia uma birra.

- Vou servir o jantar – Naruto falou distribuindo os pratos, por sorte tinha quatro de cada e não teriam que misturar fundos e rasos – espero que apreciem.

Iruka voltou quase correndo ao ouvir aquilo e ajudou Naruto a colocar as travessas na mesa antes de se sentar no lugar ao lado de Kakashi. O jounin já estava com o prato na mão e Sasuke entregou o seu a Naruto, que suspirou começando a servi-lo.

- Para mim – Kakashi pediu com olho de cachorro pidão quando Naruto entregou o prato cheio a Sasuke – eu comprei o bolo de morango.

- Eu sugeri – Iruka falou estendendo seu prato, em sua mente uma memória da mãe fazendo exatamente o mesmo que Naruto fazia agora apareceu e ele sorriu ternamente por isso – e há comida para um batalhão.

- Espero que não tenham comentado sobre o jantar pela vila – Naruto falou se servindo finalmente – Lee é viciado em curry e não quero ele e Gai explodindo dentro de casa. Nada contra, mas pensei em um jantar tranqüilo e conversa amena e não profusão de gritos sobre a primavera da juventude.

Kakashi gemeu de leve, rezando para que Neji mantivesse a boca fechada, já bastava ter que enfrentar Sakura e sua voz melosa ou gritos graves mais adiante. Foi então que levou o garfo a boca e gemeu lascivamente, fazendo Iruka o olhar surpreso e provar seu próprio prato, se unindo a ele.

- Bom? – Naruto perguntou esperançoso, provando e sendo crítico – é, está suave, não falta algo?

- Perfeito – Kakashi falou entre garfadas – realmente perfeito, o cheiro é divino, a aparecia perfeita e o gosto é quase tão bom quanto Iruka.

Iruka corou pelo elogio declarado, e então sorriu, comendo mais rápido também, se seu gosto era melhor do que aquilo, então ele era realmente delicioso. Kakashi teria que se adequar aquela nova realidade, agora sabia o quanto valia!

Naruto riu de leve olhando Sasuke, que lhe deu um meio sorriso em cumplicidade antes de voltar a comer. Apreciava aqueles momentos, momentos que partilhava com Naruto. Gostava de fazer as refeições com ele, de comer o que Naruto fazia especialmente para ele. Gostava também de se sentar com Naruto no sofá depois do jantar, quase sempre com uma caneca de chá na mão e assistir um pouco de TV antes do loiro ir dormir. Mas o que realmente mais gostava era chegar em casa e ouvir Naruto dizendo "okaeri" com aquela voz animada, como se estivesse o esperando chegar.

O jantar estava no fim quando bateram na porta e Sasuke foi rápido em servir a última porção em seu prato, quase desdenhando de Kakashi por ele ter sido lento, se não tivessem distraído Naruto aquela porção estaria no prato de Kakashi, apenas por educação. Iruka felizmente já estava satisfeito, mas foi com pesar que deu seu prato para Kakashi, que o beijou apaixonadamente por seu desprendimento. Sacrifícios que se fazia por amor, pensou Iruka sorrindo.

- Trouxe uma sopa nutritiva para o Sasuke-kun – Sakura falou empurrando Naruto, como se aquela casa fosse de Sasuke e ele fosse apenas um obstáculo e isso irritou Naruto – o que é isso?

Olhou Iruka com raiva, o chunnin cozinhara, só podia e destruíra seus planos perfeitos. Reconhecia que o cheiro era bom e Iruka sensei parecia ser do tipo caseiro e prendado que cozinhava, passava e costurava com precisão e com um sorriso terno no rosto. Claro que aquilo seria uma pedra em seu sapato, pois sabia que o chunnin morava perto e sempre aparecia para ajudar Naruto.

- Curry – Kakashi falou antes da última garfada e então deixou seu corpo cair para o encosto da cadeira, finalmente saciado, pois não havia mais – Naruto, você terá que me aceitar aqui sempre que fizer isso. Jamais poderei voltar a sentir o cheiro sem vir roubar um pouco.

- Comeu um terço da panela – Iruka lembrou – Sasuke o outro e eu e Naruto dividimos o resto.

O cheiro de algo azedo começou a duelar com o cheiro do molho vermelho do curry e Sasuke olhou feio para a origem do cheiro que estava tentando estragar sua degustação. Sakura, achando que aquilo era uma oportunidade, estendeu o embrulho de sopa para Sasuke, que se inclinou sobre a mesa e pegou um dos pãezinhos que Naruto mantinha naquele armário. Partiu-o com cuidado antes de passar pelo prato, aproveitando até o último resquício de molho, fez o mesmo com o prato de Naruto. Depois pegou a panela e refez o processo, até que não houvesse nem pão, nem molho e Kakashi o olhasse com ódio homicida.

- Teme – Naruto falou pegando os pratos – acabou de comer nosso café da manhã, ou pelo menos parte dele.

- Eu vou com você comprar mais amanhã bem cedo – Sasuke falou ajudando Naruto e levar as coisas para a pia – e ajudei a limpar os pratos e travessas.

- Esfomeado – Naruto falou – se não soubesse que você comeu bem no café e no almoço, ia achar que estava passando fome pela vila. Vai acabar engordando se continuar comendo tanto.

- Sasuke-kun? – Sakura falou mais agudo e doce – fiz essa sopa para você, ela...

- Não quero – Sasuke falou sentando em **sua** cadeira antes que alguém achasse que poderia sentar nela – não gosto de sopa.

Naruto suspirou na pia.

- Sakura, não quero sair com você – Sasuke falou frio – não quero sair com nenhuma garota dessa vila ou de qualquer lugar. Nunca quis.

Sakura olhou Naruto, deveria ser culpa dele, no mínimo descobrira que ela ia fazer algo gostoso e resolvera atrapalhar. Olhou então o apartamento, vendo que estava arrumado e perfeitamente limpo. Foi então que viu as sacolas perto da porta.

- Naruto – gritou irritada – o cheiro do lixo está empesteando a casa!

- Não tem lixo na casa – Naruto falou e então continuou mais baixo – Sasuke comeu todo.

Sasuke rosnou para Naruto, e então riu quando o loiro mostrou a panela limpa. Realmente, a maior parte do lixo eram cascas de vegetais e sobras de comida e isso dificilmente acontecia, Sasuke quase sempre comia realmente tudo que estivesse nas panelas e travessas, mas hoje se superara e o peso que sentia em sua barriga era uma prova. Ah, como adoraria gastar aquele peso a mais amando Naruto de forma selvagem e despreocupada sobre aquela mesa ou então tendo o loiro o cavalgando enquanto estava sentado em **sua** cadeira.

- Nenhum grão de arroz – Naruto falou abrindo a caixa de almoço e lavando – ele é uma draga!

Iruka riu secando a louça que Naruto lavava, Sakura ainda os olhava irritada, pensando que aquilo era uma conspiração. Deveria saber que Iruka estaria do lado de Naruto, mesmo em um plano mesquinho de chamar sua atenção destruindo suas possibilidades com Sasuke. Naruto sempre se colocara no meio do relacionamento deles e era por isso que Sasuke ainda não havia se descoberto apaixonado por ela.

- Fazer o Sasuke-kun comer ramen, obrigá-lo a comprar comida, a limpar a casa – Sakura começou avançando para Naruto e sendo barrada por Kakashi e Sasuke – Sasuke-kun? Kakashi-sensei?

- Não foi convidada – Sasuke falou frio – chegou aqui e tratou o dono da casa como lixo, insultou sua comida e seu modo de vida. Tenta impor sua presença quando eu já disse que não a quero. Você é realmente irritante!

- Sakura – Kakashi contraiu o olho visível, a única coisa que poderia fazer depois de ser alimentado como um rei, ou porco de engorda, era defender aquele que havia o alimentado – já está na hora de perceber que nem tudo é como você presume que seja.

- Mas o lixo...está fedendo...

Sasuke viu Sakura apontar as sacolas de roupas e rosnou. Aquelas eram as roupas que Naruto escolhera para ele, que se preocupara em trazer, em deixá-lo provar em casa, já que odiava estar em lojas. As roupas que Naruto separara para devolver e as que separara para personalizar, já que gostava de usar os símbolos de seu clã. Aquele era mais um ato de generosidade e carinho com que Naruto o brindava, um entre tantos e Sakura chamava de lixo?

- O que fede é sua comida – falou empurrando a garota e a sopa tóxica na direção da porta – isso são minhas roupas e estão limpas. Fora.

- Naruto – Sakura chamou, Naruto era seu último recurso – eu...

- Boa noite Sakura – Naruto falou terminando de lavar a louça e indo pegar os pratos de sobremesa – quem quer café?

Sasuke bateu a porta praticamente na cara de Sakura e se voltou para Naruto.

- Chá – disse voltando para **sua** cadeira e sentando calmamente – ela me irrita.

- Não só você – Kakashi sentou na dele – café.

Iruka ergueu uma sobrancelha para os dois e riu quando Naruto falou baixo algo sobre Sharingan.

- É verdade – Naruto falou acendendo a boca do fogão abaixo da chaleira – ele enlouquece as pessoas. Ainda mais quando é algo relacionado à comida. Sai quase mordeu Neji hoje quando viu que ele estava comendo omelete. Passei metade da manhã e gastei todos os meus ovos para ter paz nessa casa. Uma batalha, Sharingan contra Byakugan, bem aqui nessa cozinha, assustador. Tive que pegar os dois pelas orelhas e os colocar de castigo, longe um do outro para que pudesse começar a cuidar das tarefas.

Kakashi sorriu ao ver Iruka confabulando com Naruto, dizendo que Kakashi também tinha algumas dessas tendências. Sasuke apenas os olhava com um meio sorriso macio nos lábios. Naruto mais uma vez conseguia quebrar a tensão e fazer todos relaxarem a sua volta, como parecia ser normal. Era quase como se Sakura não tivesse vindo e o insultado e destratado.

- Kekei Genkai – Naruto decidiu quando a água ferveu e então se esticou e pegou os grãos e café e o chá – Kekei Genkai ocular, altera a pessoa. Faz alguma coisa com a mente delas.

- Dobe – Sasuke chamou vendo Naruto olhar sobre o ombro – chá.

- Viu? – Naruto falou baixo.

- Café – Kakashi ajudou.

- Eles pensam que nós estamos aqui para servi-los? – Iruka perguntou indo pegar o bolo na geladeira.

- Hai – Naruto falou formando um rasengan e moendo os grãos, para assombro de Kakashi que jamais imaginara vendo aquele jutsu sendo usado assim – Kekei Genkai ocular, ela dá a eles uma falsa idéia de que são o centro do mundo. Ainda mais se unirmos isso ao fato que sempre foram considerados prodígios e gênios.

Iruka olhou Kakashi com cuidado antes de concordar com Naruto, que sorriu servindo o café e o chá e colocando as respectivas canecas diante de seus donos.

- Aquela sopa estava mesmo fedendo – Naruto falou bebendo um gole do chá de jasmim que gostava de beber.

- Deve estar com um gosto parecido com os daquelas pílulas soldado – Kakashi sorriu para Naruto, confabulando com ele agora enquanto Iruka e Sasuke ficavam de fora – sabe que nada mais cresce naquela área da floresta?

- Pobres plantinhas – Naruto falou com pesar – mas eram elas ou nós.

- Elas podem viver em outro lugar – Kakashi sorriu bebendo um gole de café quanto Naruto partiu o bolo em pedaços iguais e com morangos iguais para cada um – ela ainda não desistiu.

- Não – Naruto suspirou – até que tudo seja dito e feito, ela vai insistir. Só espero que isso não traga mais dor e magoa.

Sasuke não falou nada, mas jurou em silêncio que iria proteger Naruto de Sakura e suas trapalhadas, nem que para isso tivesse que obrigar a garota irritante a ver que ele jamais olharia para ela.

Iruka apenas observou como os dois garotos interagiam, havia cumplicidade entre eles, algo que não existia no passado por culpa de Sasuke. Eles pareciam ter passado a vida morando juntos e embora Sasuke não ajudasse muito nas tarefas, como Kakashi também não ajudava, Naruto parecia não se importar e até preferir assim e se Sasuke fosse como Kakashi, Iruka entendia completamente o loiro. Fora que era gostoso ouvir a conversa amena e relaxante enquanto comiam o bolo fofo. Dois casais jovens e descontraídos em um jantar íntimo entre amigos, nada das preocupações shinobi, nada de missões e perigos, apenas risadas e brincadeiras leves para divertir.

Claro que Iruka notara a fixação de Sasuke pela cadeira que sentava, assim como notara que ele preferia aquela caneca que segurava. Possessividade, Kakashi não tinha isso, mas imaginava que Sasuke, que tivera pouco e abrira mão de tudo, se afeiçoaria a coisas pequenas como aquelas e lutaria por elas, ainda mais quando elas representavam seu lugar junto a Naruto.

Olhou então o loiro, que conversava com Kakashi, falando sobre os livros de Jiraya e discutindo qual deles era o melhor. Parte dele queria dizer que Naruto era jovem demais para conhecer tais livros, mas sabia que depois de quase três anos com Jiraya e depois de ouvir sobre o treinamento e sobre Uchiha Itachi, livros como Icha Icha eram apenas contos de fada para Naruto. Sorriu então, suspirando de leve, nesses momentos via que a vida era realmente boa. Aquela era sua família, aqueles dois conversando e rindo juntos eram seu amante e seu irmãozinho e os protegeria, nem que para isso tivesse que pisar na garganta de Sakura e a fazer engolir algumas verdades.

**Nota da Li:**

**É, esse foi só uma introdução de novos casais e problemas, ou talvez não!**

**Espero que gostem e se divirtam, acho que o outro terá remembers.**

**Beijos da Li**


	4. Chapter 4

Memórias da Retina

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem mais, perdi no pôquer para Masashi Kishimoto, mas quase posso provar que ele estava roubando. Afinal, quando eu penso em "vou ter aquele corpo", não é para os fins psicóticos de Orochimaru.**

Essa é uma fic **YAOI**, e segue a linha de Adeus (ItaNaru), por isso contem informações sobre o Manga e Anime. É uma SasuNaru (mesmo eu não acreditando que fiz isso), haverá momentos NaruSasu e NaruIta. Entre outros complementos assim como KakaIru e NejiGaa.

Contem Lemon, é by Li Morgan, esperavam o que?

**Memórias da Retina**

Colher plantas medicinais no lado de fora das muralhas da vila não era o que Sasuke julgava ser uma missão de vital importância, mas se a Hokage havia mandado que ele cumprisse essa missão como sua derradeira, quem era ele para reclamar? Claro que estar acompanhado por Haruno Sakura e Yamanaka Ino não era propriamente sua idéia de time perfeito, não pela loira, descobrira traços na loira que poderia vir a respeitar como colega de time. O problema todo era Sakura, e sua insistência em infringir seu pseudo-amor sobre ele.

- Sasuke-kun – Sakura chamou com voz melosa – finalmente conseguimos uma missão juntos, não? Como nos velhos tempos.

O sorriso doce acompanhado por pestanas batendo deveria ser sexy, na opinião de Sakura, mas para Sasuke era somente mais uma prova de quão patética e infantil era aquela garota. Naruto conseguia elevar seus batimentos e temperatura apenas sorrindo sobre o ombro, ou num de seus sorrisos naturais ou olhares intensos. Na verdade, tudo em Naruto era excitante e natural, o loiro era alguém realmente sexy, não precisava de truques e melindres, mas Sasuke estava louco para que chegasse logo o momento em que Naruto os usasse, seria simplesmente incrível.

- Não pedi essa missão – Sasuke falou duro – e para ser como nos velhos tempos, Naruto e Kakashi deveriam estar aqui.

Sakura piscou confusa antes de sorrir e corar, aquilo era verdade.

- Sasuke-kun – Sakura chamou mais uma vez, vendo que Ino estava longe e que aquela era a melhor oportunidade que tivera desde que Sasuke retornara – por que você me agradeceu antes de partir?

- Eu agradeci por seus sentimentos – Sasuke falou – me ensinaram que é assim que se recusa educadamente uma pessoa.

- Não – Sakura balançou a cabeça – você...

- Você sempre foi o elo fraco, irritante e exigente – Sasuke falou – convencida demais do pouco que tem. Na Academia você era a inteligente, teoricamente estava preparada, mas sua mente e corpo eram fracos demais para as missões shinobi. Você sempre se julgou melhor que Naruto, por causa de seu controle de chakra, sempre se julgou superior, mas nunca pensou para parar no por que.

- Como? – Sakura arregalou os olhos perante o tom frio.

- Naruto tem mais chakra do que eu e Kakashi juntos, o que tornava muito difícil que ele o concentrasse perfeitamente, para você que tem pouco, isso é fácil, é uma questão de sobrevivência, ou você o controla com perfeição, ou morre. Para Naruto não, ele pode passar dias lutando, é quase como se o chakra dele fosse infinito e então temos o da Kyuubi, que se mescla ao dele em alguns momentos. Diga-me Sakura, quem aprenderia a controlar com perfeição chakra mais cedo, alguém que tem pouco chakra ou alguém que tem muito e dois?

Sakura piscou mais uma vez. Naruto, sempre Naruto.

- Eu...

- Sabe, quando eu estava com Orochimaru, eu me perguntei muitas vezes o que eu teria feito se fosse Naruto a me encontrar naquela noite – Sasuke falou e sua voz estava mais macia, os olhos brilharam mais enquanto os lábios se inclinavam em um dos cantos da boca – se fosse Naruto, eu jamais partiria. Eu teria ficado, jamais teria arriscado levá-lo para perto de Orochimaru e Kabuto. Eu teria ficado e aceitado tudo que me era oferecido e apelaria a tudo e todos para que Naruto ficasse protegido. Eu teria treinado duas vezes mais, teria me esforçado até as beiras da morte, me preparando para o momento em que a Akatsuki viesse atrás dele e o protegeria com minha vida se preciso.

- Não – Sakura gritou chorando, não queria ouvir aquilo, não podia ser verdade. Sasuke tinha que amar a ela, tinha que ter pensado nela, protegido a ela! – você quase o matou! Ele implorou, ele me disse, ele implorou para que você voltasse, ele...

- Ele queria me trazer de volta para você – Sasuke foi hostil agora, seu Sharingan ativava pela ira – você o mandou atrás de mim, exigindo que ele me trouxesse de volta para você e seus patéticos sentimentos que já haviam sido recusados. Eu o odiei, odiei o amor fraternal que ele dizia ter por mim, odiei por ele estar se prestando a me levar de volta por sua causa. Eu o feri, eu quase o matei e por um momento eu poderia tê-lo feito. Chidore contra Rasengan, eu querendo matar, ele apenas riscar meu hitaiate e me trazer de volta. Ele estava caído, quase inconsciente, eu não estava melhor, mas estava em pé. Nenhum de nós tinha mais energia ou chakra, usamos tudo na explosão dos nossos jutsus mais forte. Uma simples kunai e eu teria a vida dele e meu Mangekyou Sharingan, um simples aperto naquele pescoço e eu teria o poder igual ao do meu irmão, mas eu não pude...

- Deveria – Sakura gritou – deveria ter tido, não pode me dizer...

- Eu ainda não sabia, ainda não entendia, mas eu já o amava, porem eu sabia de uma coisa – Sasuke falou nem ligando para a interrupção da garota – sabia que jamais permitiria um mundo onde Uzumaki Naruto não existisse. Na minha mente idiota e infantil, eu conseguiria poder, mataria meu irmão e qualquer um no meu caminho e então eu voltaria e o teria ao meu lado, agradecido. Foi exatamente ao contrário.

Sasuke riu terminando de encher sua cesta e se erguendo, seus sentidos foram alertados então para alguém que chegava e ele sorriu levemente, sentindo a presença quente e luminosa de Naruto se aproximando.

- Hei teme – Naruto saudou pulando pelos galhos e parando bem a frente de Sasuke e entregando um bento – esqueceu isso. Cheguei mais cedo de missão e...

- Morra seu desgraçado – Sakura gritou enquanto Naruto se virava alerta e cravou a kunai no estomago do loiro, que arregalou os olhos – sempre no meu caminho, sempre...

Sasuke foi rápido, mas Naruto foi mais, pegando com o braço direito o Uchiha e empurrando para trás de si e o mantendo lá com o braço, esfregou sua bunda na virilha do moreno e turvou sua mente momentaneamente. A mão esquerda puxou a kunai cravada em si e Ino, que ouvira parte da conversa e ouvira o grito de Sakura, parou ofegante em uma árvore próxima, chocada pelo sangue que pingava da kunai.

- Não – Naruto comandou fazendo a loira parar – já não há mais dano.

- Seu monstro – Sakura choramingava – seu monstro idiota. Seu demônio, não é humano, é anormal, é mal, cruel. Sempre se colocando no meu caminho, sempre...

- Haruno Sakura – a voz de Naruto era fria – eu estou banindo você de minha vida.

Ino impediu com as mãos o grito de choque, Sasuke apenas suspirou colocando as mãos sobre os quadris de Naruto, mostrando que não ia mais atacar a kunoichi e antiga companheira de time sete, mas na abriu mão do carinho da bunda redonda em sua virilha, estava irado, não louco. Sakura não provinha de uma família shinobi, ou de um clã, não conhecia seus costumes e tradições, porem Ino e Sasuke conheciam e o banimento era a forma mais efetiva e antiga de se destruir uma pessoa. Sakura não era mais amiga, conhecida, rival ou inimiga de Naruto, ele a relegara a não existência. Ele jamais a reconheceria novamente, jamais seu nome ou pessoa significaria qualquer coisa. Não era ódio, porque Naruto jamais aprendera a odiar realmente. Não era fúria, porque a fúria de Naruto era efêmera. Não era desprezo, pois isso diria que Naruto ainda a reconhecia. Banimento era a mais completa indiferença.

- Com meu sangue eu digo que você está banida da minha vida e história – Naruto falou limpando a kunai e deixando-a cair no chão, onde cravou até o punho – lhe dei tudo que podia e muitas vezes me machuquei e sangrei porque você se colocou no meu caminho, e era ferir você ou eu, e eu me sacrifiquei. Muitas vezes eu a protegi e consolei, e menti para mim mesmo por você. Isso já não existe, acabou tudo com esse último ato de traição. Essas são as ultimas palavras que trocamos.

- Você me odeia – Sakura gritou – sei que me odeia, me ama, me deseja, eu o odeio, eu não te quero, eu...

Naruto simplesmente tirou os olhos de sobre a patética menina e se virou para Sasuke.

- Estarei em casa – disse beijando de leve os lábios do moreno – não faça nenhuma tolice, essa é sua última missão de punição, amanhã começamos a treinar para o Chunnin Shiken e a fazer missões pagas, não sacrifique nossos esforços.

- Não vou – Sasuke falou acariciando o rosto bronzeado – já estamos quase acabando aqui. Obrigado pela comida.

Naruto piscou e então tirou da bolsa shinobi mais um bento e atirou para Ino, que o pegou no ar.

- Fiz um para você também – Naruto disse – espero que aprecie. Até mais tarde.

- Naruto – Ino limpou as lágrimas que caiam por seu rosto – eu te admiro.

- E eu a você – Naruto falou e então desapareceu em um redemoinho de folhas e vento.

- De todas as coisas estúpidas e irritantes que você já fez – Sasuke falou frio, indo para a sombra de uma árvore e abrindo sua caixa de almoço, que Naruto não pudera fazer pela manhã e que trouxera agora para ele, e examinando as coisas gostosas ainda quentes que Naruto fizera com carinho. Mesmo com o estomago embrulhado de raiva e ódio, Naruto estava certo e não perderia tudo por Sakura – essa com certeza foi a mais idiota de todas.

- Eu concordo – Ino caiu ao lado de Sasuke, abrindo a caixa que Naruto lhe jogara e suspirando quando o cheiro morno e delicioso chegou a suas narinas, havia uma palavra escrita com cenoura sobre o arroz "diet" e isso a fez rir entre lágrimas – ele não merecia isso, nunca isso, você é uma estúpida testa, uma estúpida traidora.

- Ele é um inútil – Sakura chorou baixo, abraçando-se – e essas palavras vazias, inúteis como ele. Eu o perdôo Sasuke, ele o seduziu, ele no mínimo o chantageou com Itachi e usou seus bons sentimentos...

- Kami-sama, Sakura – Ino gritou – deixe de ser patética!

- É justamente por causa do meu irmão que eu ainda não o tive realmente comigo – Sasuke falou baixo, mas ambas as kunoichis ouviram – mas quando Naruto estiver pronto para ser de alguém, eu estarei lá para amá-lo e ser dele.

- Sempre foi ele, não foi? – Ino sorriu pequeno – desde sempre, era Naruto, não era?

Sasuke concordou com a cabeça e Ino suspirou.

- Eu já sabia – falou a loira sorrindo e partindo os hashis – acho que sempre soube. Era somente ele que conseguia uma reação de você, seja boa ou ruim, era somente ele que conseguia.

--

Tsunade não estava irritada, ela estava espumando quando Shizune entrou com os papéis do dia. Acreditara que aquele assunto estivera encerrado, que Shizune havia compreendido, mas ao que parecia, ainda não havia caído à ficha na cabeça romântica e tola da jovem médica. Pois iria apressar as coisas.

- Shizune – chamou imperiosa – qual missão destinou para o Uchiha?

A morena parou, oscilando o passo antes de sorrir forçadamente e colocar a pilha sobre a mesa, sentindo os olhos ambarinos fixos nela, como que querendo lhe desnudara a alma. Um arrepio na espinha lhe deu a indicação de que nada ia bem.

- Colher ervas medicinais alem das muralhas – Shizune falou com voz amável – Tsunade-sama me disse para dar alguma coisa na linha do que ele vinha fazendo e...

- Com quem? – Tsunade cortou.

Estivara a manhã toda na reunião que decidiria os novos Conselheiros de Konoha e os limites de seus poderes. Não fora realmente difícil, Aburame, Nara e Hyuuga, mesmo assim fora cansativo rever todas as leis e vetar ou introduzir novas. E enquanto quebrava sua cabeça fazendo sua parte, Shizune colocava tudo a perder. Seu sangue fervia de raiva, sua mente fervilhava com as varias possibilidades de coisas erradas que podiam ter acontecido e que ainda poderiam acontecer.

- Ino e Sakura – o nome da segunda saiu baixo e Shizune esperou um grito que não veio, abriu os olhos para ver sua mestra com os olhos fixos nos dela.

- Achei que tínhamos conversado sobre isso – Tsunade falou mostrando sua decepção irada – achei que tínhamos nos entendido.

- Tsunade-sama – Shizune falou mais forte – disse que não ia negar a Sakura uma chance e eu...

- Uzumaki Naruto saiu de missão hoje bem cedo – Tsunade falou – uma missão simples, só ir até uma vila próxima entregar alguns documentos e escoltar um mercador para dentro de Konoha. Ele retornou bem antes do previsto, com carga e protegido intactos e felizes em tratar com Konoha, o que era novidade para esse mercador. Foi para casa e preparou o bento que não pudera fazer hoje mais cedo, preparou três, e foi entregar para Sasuke e a equipe que você formou depois de tomar conhecimento com os ninjas do portão de quem eram.

Shizune não entendia o porquê daquele tom, mas sabia que alguma coisa sinistra havia acontecido. Será que Naruto chegara e vira Sakura junto a Sasuke e se magoara? Será que sua kouhai havia finalmente conseguido o amor de Uchiha Sasuke e Tsunade estava brava porque isso atrapalhara seus planos para Naruto? Ou será que brava por Naruto ter aparecido Sakura tinha jogado a comida do loiro nele? Isso poderia acontecer, dado o temperamento estourado da kunoichi.

- Não sei o que estava acontecendo antes, mas quando Naruto chegou com o bento de Sasuke – Tsunade falou – Sakura cravou uma kunai no estomago de Naruto, gritando que o odiava, entre outros insultos referentes ao fato dele ter a Kyuubi dentro de si.

Shizune deu um passo trôpego para trás, esbarrando em uma da cadeira e sentando ali, pálida e trêmula. Pelo Fogo, o que fizera?

- Naruto – Shizune balbuciou, gostava demais do menino loiro, não achava que ele merecia sofrer e nunca faria nada para feri-lo. Não pensara que uma ninja da cura pudesse fazer algo assim como um colega de time, com um amigo e companheiro. Kami-sama, o juramento que faziam quando começavam a usar jutsus médicos em pessoas, os juramentos de jamais usar suas mãos e chakra para ferir um igual e um companheiro. Se...

- O dano começou a ser curado automaticamente – Tsunade nem piscava, queria que Shizune sofresse, porque ela sofria e porque merecia saber de tudo – Kyuubi começou a cura no mesmo instante, mas como Sakura usou seu chakra para envolver a kunai, não era só o corte, havia danos nos órgãos internos. Nada que a raposa não pudesse curar, mas quando Naruto veio aqui, eu ainda pude sentir a extensão disso, a hemorragia já havia cessado, o corte fechado, era apenas estabilizar os danos.

- Sakura não fez isso – Shizune balbuciou escondendo o rosto com as mãos – kami-sama, Sasuke deve tê-la matado e...

- Naruto o impediu – Tsunade falou – ninguém encostou nela.

- Mas ele tinha o direito de causar igual dano – Shizune sabia – só kami sabe a extensão do poder dele, ele poderia matá-la sem nem perceber.

- Ele fez – Tsunade falou vendo Shizune erguer os olhos vermelhos pelo pranto que logo começaria – ele a baniu.

A boca de Shizune fez um "o" perfeito antes que ela começasse a chorar.

- Ele não apresentou queixa sobre ela, apenas me comunicou o que aconteceu e finalizou dizendo que a baniu – Tsunade falou – entende isso? Então você explicara para ela do que ele a salvou como um último ato de fé, e o que vira a acontecer no dia em que ele ocupar o meu lugar como Hokage. Por sua persistência e pela loucura dela, eu perdi meu tempo, já que não importa o quanto ela seja boa, no momento em que Naruto assumir, e ele vai, o Conselho já está mais do confiante de que precisamos de Naruto na liderança da vila, o Daymio está mais do que desejoso e a população de Konoha já aguarda esse anúncio para depois dele se tornar jounin. Você vai explicar para Sakura o que ela fez e quais as conseqüências do banimento, e por que sua carreira como ninja de Konoha tem tempo quase certo de duração. E quando eles chegarem, vai mandar Uchiha Sasuke e Yamanaka Ino aqui, mas não vai deixar Haruno Sakura chegar perto de mim até que minha raiva tenha passado, ou então vai ter mais sangue em suas mãos! É a última vez que se pensa em mover uma missão por motivos românticos, shinobi é shinobi, missão é missão e nunca mais manipularão o sistema porque alguma idiota tem sonhos românticos por esse ou por aquele ninja, está entendido?

- Hai – Shizune pulou da cadeira e ficou reta como uma tabua quando Tsunade falou e então fungou – Naruto, ele está bem?

- Está com tanta raiva que poderia queimar metade da floresta com Konoha junto – Tsunade falou se virando com a cadeira e olhando o céu lá fora – magoado, traído, mas centrado e serenando. Felizmente Naruto se cura rápido, porem, Shizune, haverá aqueles que não serão tão rápidos em perdoar e esquecer, aqueles que Naruto não estará por perto para segurar e eu não vou levantar um dedo para proteger Sakura disso, entendeu? Naruto a protegeu de sua ira a banindo, arrancando seu nome de sua pessoa e história, ela não existe mais para ele, nem seus feitos bons e ruins, mas ainda existe para muitos outros e essa foi à gota final em um balde muito cheio que somente Naruto esvaziava. Haruno Sakura está por sua conta e risco, e você vai explicar isso para ela.

Shizune concordou com a cabeça, kami-sama, Ino era uma dos Onze de Konoha, em segundos toda a vila ficaria sabendo daquilo.

--

Tal como fogo, a notícia do banimento de Haruno Sakura por parte de Uzumaki Naruto correu Konoha, deixando os mais diferentes segmentos daquela sociedade perplexos. Era de conhecimento geral o número de vezes que Sakura só sobrevivera por ação direta de Naruto, e embora ela fosse uma ótima iryou nin, isso não podia se comparar ao coração generoso e força mental e física que o belo loiro jinchuuriki possuía. Alguns tinham pragas nos lábios e insultos no olhar ao pensar no que levara Naruto a banir sua colega de time, outros tinham choque e asco, poucos estavam indiferentes ou já esperavam por algo assim.

Umino Iruka, que soube do que aconteceu segundos depois de sair da Academia, mais precisamente dentro da mercearia onde comprava itens para o jantar, sentia como se um enxame de marimbondos estivesse dentro dele e seu ódio era quase palpável enquanto deixava a cesta no chão e corria para a casa de Naruto. Sorte de Sakura que estava usando a rua de trás para ir para casa, ainda atordoada pelo que Shizune lhe dissera, pois se houvesse encontrado Iruka, sua vida poderia ter se findado ali mesmo. Claro que ela não teve a sorte de não encontrar Hinata e Neji, que vinham da casa da família e que a olharam com desprezo.

- Eu...

- Poupe-me – Hinata disse dura – você não vale nada.

- Hinata – Neji repreendeu – não vale à pena.

Hinata concordou passando por Sakura como se ela não existisse, o mesmo se deu com Neji, logo atrás deles vinha Rock Lee e Tenten. Tenten olhou direto, como se Sakura não estivesse lá, Lee parou confuso.

- Eu vou indo na frente – Tenten disse, não culpava o amigo.

- Ah Lee – Sakura se jogou no peito do ninja, chorando copiosamente – eu não entendo, todos me culpam, mas eu...ele é um monstro, Lee. Ele é mal, é a...

Lee afastou Sakura, se antes não sabia o que fazer, agora sabia muito bem. As ilusões que criara a respeito de Sakura estavam mortas, mortas por uma kunai no estomago de um amigo. Lee sabia das vezes que Naruto suprimira seus próprios sentimentos e colocara os de Sakura enfrente aos seus, das vezes que sangrara para que a kunoichi ficasse a salvo. Kami-sama, Naruto enfrentara Gaara na época que ele era um louco sanguinário por Sakura, perdoara todas as humilhações, repreensões e até mesmo o fato de Sakura nunca o ver, mantivera suas promessas, mantivera sua cabeça erguida e permitira os abusos, mesmo já podendo os esquivar com facilidade. Lee tinha nojo do que via a sua frente, muito nojo. Naruto era um bom amigo, um ótimo amigo, que sempre pensava em todos e nenhum de seus amigos sangrava se Naruto já não tivesse sangrado o triplo. Ele pensava em todos, era o ombro amigo, o incentivador, aquele que os enchia de esperança. Era aquele que tinha a palavra certa na hora certa, o lenço e peito para quando queriam chorar e uma piada quando desejavam rir, e sempre compreensão, muita compreensão para todos.

- Você jamais o mereceu – Lee falou – jamais mereceu nenhum dos sacrifícios que Naruto fez por você. Neji diz que você nos enviou para a morte com lágrimas falsas e ficou em segurança enquanto todos nós arriscávamos a vida por alguém que jamais te quis. Eu achei que ele estava apenas sendo amargo e cruel, agora vejo que é verdade. Você não quis aprender jutsu iryou para nos ajudar, para poder batalhar, e sim para ser forte e notada por Sasuke. Você jamais pensou em nenhum de nós, principalmente em Naruto que tanto fez por você. Mesmo agora, usa palavras vazias e cruéis para ferir Naruto. Você me dá nojo!

Lee então fechou a cara e seguiu pela rua, indo se unir aos seus amigos, aqueles que dariam a vida por ele se necessário e que jamais o trairiam.

Sakura ficou no meio da rua, chorando, com o eco das palavras de Shizune, Ino e Sasuke em sua mente, com o eco das palavras de Hinata, Neji e Lee. Foi então que olhou em volta, vendo reprovação nos olhos de todos e então correu para casa, onde estaria a salvo, onde poderia chorar e ser consolada.

--

_Itachi sabia que haviam coisas que não podia provocar, sabia que haviam assuntos que era melhor não tratar com Naruto. Sabia disso porque sabia que o loiro estava pronto, quase perfeito e que voltava a Konoha. Mais uma vez iria dar adeus a Naruto, e ambos sabiam que seu adeus duraria no máximo quatro dias, que era o tempo que conseguia ficar afastado de Naruto e seu corpo._

_Estava saciado do sexo, ainda mole e relaxado, ainda nu e úmido, pensando em escorregar para o sono preguiçoso quando Naruto se ergueu e olhou o horizonte do leste, esperando o sol nascer._

_- Sabe que ele nascera – falou sorrindo ao contemplar o belo jovem de dezesseis anos nu ao seu lado – sabe que ele virá e que iluminara a tudo. Ele é como você, raio de sol, não desiste._

_Naruto sorriu, mas não tirou os olhos do horizonte._

_- Eu sei – Naruto falou finalmente, quando a pequena ponta dourada apareceu, enchendo o céu do leste de vermelho, roxo, dourado e laranja – eu sei que ele virá, eu o sinto dentro de mim. Não é o sol que espero._

_- O que espera então? – era a primeira vez que perguntava sobre aquela fixação._

_- Não sei – Naruto falou – é como se eu tivesse perdido algo, uma parte de mim e que se eu observar bem, se for vigilante, nesse novo dia que nasce, ela possa voltar para mim e então serei completo._

_Itachi sorriu, mas seu coração se contraiu. Naruto não sabia mesmo que parte dele era aquela que estava longe? Não percebi o quanto o machucava pelas palavras suaves e ternas? _

_- É estranho – Naruto se curvou e beijou os lábios de Itachi de leve, antes de passar os dele pelo maxilar e mordiscar o queixo do moreno – jamais fui realmente completo. Há sempre uma parte de mim que quer mais, ver mais, ter mais, provar mais. É como se nenhum lugar fosse realmente o meu lugar. Amanhã retorno a Konoha._

_- Então esse é nosso adeus – Itachi falou calmo, tentando manter aquelas palavras, um dia conseguiria dizer adeus a Naruto? Conseguiria abrir mão da afeição e compreensão que tinha nos braços do loiro? – me abrace, deixe o que pode ou não chegar hoje e me ame._

_Naruto sorriu se deitando sobre ele, beijando os lábios com calma enquanto entrelaçava as pernas e enterrava as mãos no cabelo macio e negro._

Sasuke abriu os olhos, vendo o loiro sair silenciosamente do banheiro, com a toalha enrolada na cintura, fazia já seis dias, seis dias desde que Naruto banira Sakura de sua vida e que os amigos haviam invadido a casa de Naruto, mostrando solidariedade completa e procurando uma indicação de como agir. Naruto, restrito ao que fizera, dissera para cada um seguir seu coração e mente, que não esperava mais dos amigos do que serem eles mesmo. Shikamaru traduzira, enquanto Naruto ia com Iruka comprar mais comida para fazer para o batalhão esfomeado e carente, Naruto não desejava retaliações, não pedia que fizessem o mesmo que ele, não queria que dessem as costas a kunoichi, apenas que para ele ela jamais tornaria a existir. Naruto pedia que não fossem covardes ao chutar um cachorro morto, dissera Kiba raivoso, rangendo os dentes enquanto Akamaru se mantinha ao lado de Naruto, como que pronto para defendê-lo.

Gaara chegara ontem, Sasuke pensou, e fora realmente engraçado ver o Kazekage de Suna parando no meio da rua e anunciando com aquela voz rouca de psicopata para Sakura que ela só continuaria viva porque estava pagando pela ajuda dela quando fora seqüestrado, mas que para ele, ela também não existia mais. Depois o ruivo voltara a caminhar altivo pelas ruas de Konoha, rumando o prédio central onde conversaria com a Hokage. Kankuro apenas dera um oi baixo, mas não olhou a kunoichi. Temari seguira direto, quase pisando sobre a garota de cabelos rosa. Temari não pensava dever nada a Sakura, devia a Konoha e a Hokage, mas não a pessoa de Sakura, ela fizera apenas sua obrigação. Já Naruto era seu queridinho, como o de Suna, salvara seu líder quando a Akatsuki o levara e mais, havia salvado Gaara muito antes, o que possibilitou que ele se tornasse o líder mais jovem e mais amado que Suna já vira.

- Ohayo – Naruto saudou sorrindo – como foi sua noite?

- Não sorria se não deseja – Sasuke pediu afastando as cobertas e indo até Naruto – não precisa.

- Eu...

Sasuke tocou no local em que presumia que a kunai havia entrado, não havia marcas, não existiam mais quando chegara em casa daquela missão.

- Dói, eu sei – Sasuke falou deixando a mão vagar pela pele de Naruto até segurar o pescoço do loiro – não simule para mim, não finja, não precisa Naruto, não comigo.

Naruto concordou movendo levemente a cabeça. Sasuke então encontrou seus olhos com os de Naruto e viu que os azuis baixavam para seus lábios, se tornando mais escuros enquanto a boca vermelha e carnuda se abrir em um convite. Um convite que Uchiha Sasuke aceitou sem qualquer hesitação.

Os lábios se encontraram em um aperto puro, apenas testando a textura de um contra o outro enquanto Sasuke empurrava Naruto de volta para dentro do banheiro e do chuveiro. Imaginara Naruto vezes demais ali para não aproveitar o momento. Com uma mão puxou a toalha de Naruto, desnudando completamente aquele corpo forte e dourado e com a outra girou as torneiras, sentindo a água morna os molhar.

- Já tomei meu banho – Naruto falou quando Sasuke deixou seus lábios para beijar e sugar sua garganta – mas posso ajudar no seu.

- Eu lavo suas costas – Sasuke ofereceu.

Naruto riu e se espantou ao ouvir o riso baixo de Sasuke e então se inclinou para trás para poder ver o rosto do moreno enquanto ele ria e se encantou. Sasuke ficava mais bonito quando sorria, mas rindo era estonteante e sem perceber estavam com os lábios colados mais uma vez. Não sabia quem havia começado aquele beijo, nem se importava, só sabia que uma chama crescia dentro dele enquanto sua boca e a de Sasuke se fundiam, enquanto as línguas duelavam de forma macia.

As mãos de Sasuke em seu corpo nu deixaram de apertar com carinho para estimular e conhecer contornos, e as suas próprias começaram a se introduzir entre as roupas molhadas e a pele clara, tentando arrancar às barreiras que mantinham as peles afastadas.

Sasuke gemeu ajudando Naruto a tirar sua camisa molhada e sem se importar a jogou para o chão antes de voltar a atacar à boca de Naruto, aquele corpo, aquela pele, aquele gosto, precisava de mais, muito mais. Gemendo o nome do loiro quando esse o empurrou de encontro à parede enquanto baixava suas calças e roçava os membros eretos um no outro.

- Mais – Naruto pediu empurrando a calça com dificuldade – preciso de mais, me de mais.

- Hai – Sasuke ofegou pisando nas calças e as tirando do corpo junto com a cueca – tudo, tudo que quiser.

Naruto gemeu batendo na prateleira que mantinha os produtos de banho, procurando as cegas o óleo que mantinha ali e mordeu o lábio inferior de Sasuke quando encontrou o pote diferente, o gemido gerado pelas ereções sendo cobertas pelo óleo enquanto Naruto as esfregava era muito mais alto do que qualquer barulho ou explosão para os dois.

- Vire – Sasuke pediu pegando o pote – vire e abra as pernas.

Naruto virou, gemendo quando o dedo de Sasuke entrou cheio de óleo dentro dele.

- Mais – Naruto pediu rouco.

Sasuke gemeu colocando o segundo dedo, estava sendo cuidadoso, mas morria aos poucos de vontade de entrar em Naruto e se enterrar o mais fundo possível nele.

- Mais – Naruto pediu novamente.

Sasuke rosnou tirando seus dedos e espalhando mais óleo sobre seu pênis antes de se acomodar entre as pernas de Naruto e puxar os quadris do loiro, fazendo-o se inclinar enquanto o penetrava lentamente.

- Grande – Naruto ofegou com dor – ah...Suke...

Nenhuma das sensações, nenhuma das memórias que vivenciara era comparável ao que sentia agora, penetrando Naruto aos poucos, ouvindo o gemido rouco do loiro, ouvindo a forma como ele ofegava seu nome. Naruto era tão quente e apertado, tão absurdamente lindo e desejável, e mesmo que uma vontade louca dentro dele rugisse para se mover com força e rapidez, seus movimentos eram calmos. Estava degustando Naruto, pois o loiro fora feito para isso, para ser provado aos poucos e admirado em cada pequeno pedaço. Sentia que podia derreter pelo calor do loiro, que Naruto o absorvia.

- Naruto – chamou quando se enterrou o máximo possível dentro do loiro, parando os movimentos lentos para que ele se acostumasse com Naruto e Naruto com ele – estou...

- Dentro de mim...ah...fundo...dentro de mim – Naruto falou olhando Sasuke sobre o ombro – pulsa...mais...Sasuke...mais...

- Tudo – Sasuke falou saindo lentamente e voltando a entrar – lento...

- Hai...lento – Naruto ofegou – me toque...me ame...

Sasuke gemeu mordendo de leve o ombro dourado, pois era exatamente aquilo que queria fazer e enquanto se movia lentamente naquele vai e vem, masturbava Naruto no mesmo ritmo que se movia e vagava com a outra mão pelo torso dourado e definido. A pele quente e molhada, os cabelos loiros presos a nuca, aquela curva da nuca que parecia ter sido desenhada para ter sua língua a lambendo ou seus dentes mordiscando. Os ombros dourados, aquela bunda redonda e cheia, que se movia no mesmo ritmo que seu quadril e sempre no sentido contrário ao dele. Os sons que saiam por aqueles lábios carnudos e vermelhos, os olhos azuis escurecidos pela paixão e nublados pelo prazer. Estava tendo Naruto, estava tomando Naruto, estava finalmente reivindicando o que nascera para ele. Jamais se sentira tão completo ou poderoso quanto agora, nenhum jutsu, nenhum chakra, nada que achara importante ou gratificante no passado podia se comparava a isso.

Suas mãos estavam tocando sem limites ou impedimentos a pele dourada e quente, sua boca estava devorando aquela pele, aquelas curvas, podia cravar seus dentes em Naruto e ouvir sua satisfação por isso, era o seu pênis dentro do loiro, era ele quem estava sendo recebido com alegria e desejo, era ele quem estava tomando Naruto, era Naruto que estava o recebendo. Era o seu corpo se encaixando com o do loiro, era ele quem absorvia o calor de Naruto, que cheirava Naruto, quem provava Naruto. Pelo Fogo, jamais se sentira tão vivo e poderoso, jamais se sentira tão completo e tão em paz, jamais sentira tão completamente no controle e controlado ao mesmo tempo. Estava com Naruto, era de Naruto e Naruto era dele e dele somente.

- Um – Sasuke gemeu quando o ritmo começou a ficar mais selvagem e os gemidos mais altos – um, somos um...

- Hai – Naruto gemeu encostando a nuca no ombro de Sasuke – ah...Suke...Suke...

Sasuke sorriu quando sentiu o pênis de Naruto em sua mão pulsar e adorou o corpo dourado que convulsionava pelo prazer gerado por ele. Com um gemido rouco e macio, se libertou dentro de Naruto, apertando-o de encontro à parede enquanto as pernas trêmulas dos dois pareciam não agüentar o peso dos corpos.

- Chão – Naruto lamentou baixo e Sasuke os desceu quase lentamente, mantendo Naruto entre suas pernas enquanto o abraçava.

Naruto suspirou feliz enquanto Sasuke distribuía beijos por seu ombro e pescoço, inclinando a cabeça para que o moreno tivesse mais acesso. Deleitando-se com os carinhos pós-sexo que o moreno parecia inclinado a lhe dar, acariciou de modo ausente as mãos e braços que prendiam sua cintura antes de virar-se de lado e beijar os lábios rosados e macios.

- Não se importa? – Naruto perguntou – não se importa de não ser meu primeiro?

Se importava, Sasuke pensou, se importava e muito, mas não o bastante para abrir mão de Naruto, não o bastante para abdicar do que tinha.

- Serei o último – Sasuke falou beijando Naruto mais uma vez – e passo a dormir com você naquela cama.

- Teme – Naruto riu – fez isso só para ficar na cama, não é?

- Só se você estiver nela – Sasuke falou macio, voltando a beijar Naruto.

Ele era seu, aquela era sua casa, aquele era seu melhor amigo, seu rival, seu amante. Finalmente as coisas estavam nos seus lugares, finalmente reconquistara aquilo que perdera ao ir embora de Konoha. Agora era questão de tempo até Naruto esquecer Itachi para sempre e ser o único no coração e mente do loiro, assim como sempre seria o único no corpo dourado.

--

Chunnin Shiken, Gaara pensou assistindo a luta dos competidores daquela terceira fase e deixando certa nostalgia o tomar. Duvidava que qualquer um dos amigos não estivesse sentindo aquilo, lá estava Uchiha Sasuke, lá estava Uzumaki Naruto. Tanto tempo desde que haviam se encontrado, tantas alegrias e tristezas desde então, laços que se formaram naquele exame a mais de três anos e que se mantinham ainda mais firmes até agora.

A multidão já não estava dividida, torcia toda para Uzumaki Naruto, mesmo aqueles que no início estavam torcendo por Uchiha Sasuke. Mas aquele era o dom de Naruto, mesmo quando lutara naquele Chunnin Shiken, havia cativado toda a torcida de Neji para si.

Neji, Gaara pensou piscando algumas vezes, lembrando do que Naruto lhe dissera quando há poucos dias. Hyuuga Neji o desejava, segundo Naruto e se havia alguém em quem Gaara confiava esse alguém era Naruto. O loiro jamais brincaria com algo assim, não com ele e sabia. Naruto tinha lhe dito aquilo e lhe dado uma escolha simples, aceitar ou recusar e Gaara não sabia exatamente onde havia uma escolha. Já havia notado que Neji mantinha sempre os olhos sobre ele, fora esse comentário que gerara a revelação de Naruto. Mas obviamente pensara que Neji o vigiava como missão, ou com curiosidade, nunca que o quisesse.

"Nu, molhado e lubrificado", foram exatamente essas as palavras de Naruto, mas o brilho macio nos olhos azuis indicava que Neji não desejava apenas seu corpo, o que Gaara já agradeceria, mas seu coração e alma também. Jamais pensara que poderia ser necessário a alguém, e descobrira que alem de necessária a Suna, era amado por seu povo e agora Naruto lhe revelara que havia alguém, um ninja forte, que não precisava de sua influencia e poder, que o queria. Ele, Sabaku no Gaara, cuja vida fora mais sofrimento e dor do que alegria e prazer, estava sendo cobiçado, desejado e observado por um lindo ninja de Konoha, um que usava sua Kekei Genkai para se manter sempre atento aos seus movimentos.

Quando Naruto apontara que deveria estar esbarrando muito em Neji, Gaara havia ficado surpreso, e então Naruto rira, dizendo que Neji no mínimo usava seu Byakugan para que isso acontecesse. E vendo agora Naruto lutando contra seu amante, sim, Gaara já sabia que o Uchiha estava com Naruto, não pensava que o bastardo merecesse, mas Naruto era esperto, inteligente e sábio demais para não saber onde estava se metendo e se Naruto queria Uchiha Sasuke, Gaara não desaprovaria.

Deixou então os olhos saírem da luta e se fixarem em Neji, que assistia as lutas da arquibancada, os olhos lilases estavam fixos nele e Gaara piscou mais uma vez, antes de dar um mínimo sorriso, Neji corou levemente, bom. Gaara então moveu um pouco a cabeça, inclinando-a levemente antes de abrir seus lábios e passar sua língua por eles, umedecendo-a, Neji seguiu o movimento e fez o mesmo. Gaara então sorriu, num obvio convite, uma cópia do que tinha visto Naruto fazer, mas isso não precisava ser citado. O moreno Hyuuga pareceu compreender, pois ofegou levemente.

- A luta acaba agora – Tsunade falou olhando a luta e sorrindo – mais um gênio caído aos pés de um jinchuuriki.

Gaara olhou Tsunade e a viu sorrir antes de o olhar.

- Não me importo com o que e com quem meus ninjas estão – falou a loira – apenas os quero felizes e fortes. Naruto já domou o Uchiha ali, ele está enrolado no dedinho mínimo dele e fará o que Naruto desejar, você pode fazer o mesmo com o Hyuuga. Naruto diz que vocês são iguais, espero que ele não esteja se referindo somente ao passado de vocês, mas ao futuro também, Kazekage-sama.

Gaara sorriu para a mulher antes de olhar para Neji mais uma vez e sorrir. Sim, tinha uma missão, provar que ele e Naruto não haviam sido iguais, que eram e sempre seriam. Nada melhor do que o outro gênio de Konoha para provar isso. Sinceramente, sentia o coração palpitar cada vez que olhava o Hyuuga desde que o vira sorrindo quando apertara a mão de Naruto na saída de Suna e não era tolo ao ponto de deixar uma chance como aquela passar. Tinha dezesseis anos, era virgem e esperava realmente voltar experiente a Suna e de preferência, com um amante saudoso que aceitasse qualquer missão para aqueles lados.

--

Iruka não vira a luta de Naruto no primeiro Chunnin Shiken, estivera de missão na vigília da vila, o que se mostrara uma precaução útil, já que houvera invasão e tiveram que esvaziar a vila e manter os civis protegidos. Nesse segundo Chunnin Shiken, onde Naruto estava participando apenas por protocolo e publicidade, também não pudera. Estava em uma missão, uma eterna e deliciosa missão, que era provar ao seu amante que ele precisava completamente de sua presença. Não que Kakashi tivesse se mostrado contrário a isso, mas como descobrira que Naruto podia ouvir tudo que eles faziam na casa de Kakashi, quando ouvira que a replica era verdadeira, descobrira também que Kakashi já sabia disso e o colocara em uma greve de sexo pesada. Duas semanas, Iruka pensou, duas longas semanas sem sexo, sem nada alem de beijos puros e estava enlouquecendo.

- Iruka eu vou...

Kakashi não conseguiu terminar seu raciocínio, não existia mais raciocínio, um Iruka irado e nu o puxou, jogou sobre a cama e arrancou sua máscara, beijando-o com fúria enquanto abria suas roupas, rasgando tecido. Das fantasias que Kakashi tinha, aquela era com certeza a mais quente delas, só não imaginara que seria tão fácil conseguir.

- Cale a boca jounin de merda – Iruka vociferou quando libertou os lábios de Kakashi, usando a própria malha do jounin para amarrar seus braços as costas enquanto mordia com fúria o tubo de lubrificante que Naruto lhe dera na noite anterior e lhe dissera para usar. Kakashi pagaria por aquela vergonha.

Kakashi arregalou os olhos, kami-sama, poderia gozar agora, vendo Iruka despejar sem qualquer controle o lubrificante sobre seu membro pulsante e quase esquecido dos prazeres que aquele corpo moreno e apertado podia lhe dar. Gozaria agora se não fosse o brilho insano nos olhos castanhos e amendoados de Iruka, pela primeira vez desde que conhecera o chunnin, sentia medo, muito medo e isso era excitante, muito excitante.

- Ruka, me solte e eu...

- Mandei calar a boca – Iruka ordenou empurrando a cabeça de Kakashi para trás e batendo com ela na parede antes de sentar sobre a virilha de Kakashi e começar a se penetrar com aquele pênis latejante – e é melhor você durar muito, ou...

A kunai prateada brilhou sobre o sol da manhã e Kakashi salivou fechando os olhos pelo prazer de estar novamente dentro de Iruka. Kami-sama, esperava que aquele medo continuasse por muitos anos, pois era ótimo.

Iruka choramingou, mas sua raiva não vacilou, ao contrário, se intensificou e sentiu então o poder que Naruto conhecia e usava tão bem. Aquele homem dentro dele era seu, seu para fazer dele o que desejasse e morreria por ele se assim quisesse.

- Meu – Iruka rosnou cavalgando Kakashi e então passou a kunai pela malha que mantinha as mãos de Kakashi longe se seu corpo, agarrando os cabelos cinza e olhando com fome e fúria para seu homem enquanto o cavalgava – você é meu.

Kakashi concordou com a cabeça, concordaria qualquer coisa.

- Me toque – Iruka ordenou se esfregando em Kakashi enquanto o ritmo ficava selvagem – meu...ah...Kashi...

Kakashi fechou os olhos quando sentiu o sêmen de Iruka bater em seu abdômen, estava quase gozando quando o moreno saltou de seu colo e apertou sadicamente seu pênis, arrancando um grito de protesto e dor.

- Não ainda – Iruka falou apertando e lambendo os lábios – não agora, eu quero mais!

Kakashi empurrou o chunnin, forçando-o a libertar sua ereção e cair no chão, onde foi se unir com ele, puxando-o pelas pernas e o penetrando com força, o lobo dentro dele estava desperto e Iruka pagaria por isso. A risada contente do moreno o brindou rouca pelo prazer de ter exatamente o que queria e Kakashi teve que sorrir, voltando a despertar o corpo de Iruka e o amando lentamente, mordendo aquela pele morena, mordendo aqueles lábios rosados, marcando, tomando, relembrando. Era daquele homem abaixo de si e embora o mundo pensasse que Iruka era o submisso por ser o passivo, Kakashi sabia que era aquele que dominava completamente aquela relação. Amava Iruka, desejava Iruka e faria até o fim de seus dias tudo que Iruka mandasse que fizesse. Como prêmio, queria apenas poder tocar e marcar aquele corpo.

- Kashi...

O grito de Iruka, a forma como ele se vergou para trás enquanto seu corpo convulsionava e apertava Kakashi quase às beiras da dor fizeram o jounin gozar junto ao seu amor, caindo sobre ele, sendo amparado por ele enquanto sentia seu pênis aquecido e pulsante dentro do moreno, quase pronto para mais e isso o fez arregalar os olhos, ainda mais quando a risadinha sacana de Iruka soou abaixo dele.

- Naruto me disse que isso seria realmente muito bom – Iruka falou sem corar ou gaguejar, não havia mais nenhuma vergonha nele agora, esse tempo passara, por enquanto – alem de curar certas partes normalmente feridas por sexo intenso e em grande quantidade, faria certos órgãos do corpo masculino pulsar e ficarem mais aptos ao ato de amor. Interessante, não? É Naruto quem o produz.

Kakashi gemeu quando os quadris de Iruka ondularam abaixo dele, aquele ia ser um dia longo, Kakashi sabia, os olhos de Iruka ainda não estavam calmos, nem um pouco calmo. Teria que se lembrar de conseguir mais daquele lubrificante depois, e aproveitar para saudar Sasuke por sua sorte e agradecer Naruto por sua generosidade. Ah, como era boa a vida shinobi!

**Nota da Li:**

Obrigado a todos que leram, que apreciaram, comentaram ou não. o próximo capítulo é o último, aquele velho bloqueio com fics longas, um dia terei de trabalhar isso, eu sei, mas por enquanto, enjoy e ja ne!

Beijos da Li a todos.


	5. Chapter 5

Não, eu não possuo Naruto, mas possuo todo o resto do universo

**Não, eu não possuo Naruto, mas possuo todo o resto do universo!**

**Fic Yaoi, para quem ainda não notou! Lemon SasuNaru, KakaIru, NejiGaa e mais um casal novo em folha.**

**Memórias da Retina**

Tsunade olhou os três representantes de Oto (Som) que haviam passado naquele Chunnin Shiken e piscou confusa, aqueles eram cobaias de Orochimaru e Kabuto, eram antigos membros da Hebi, haviam se unido por um curto espaço de tempo a Akatsuki e sobre sua responsabilidade caia a morte do jinchuuriki no Hachibi. Sabia que Oto estava restaurada e novamente nos negócios shinobi, o clã Fuuma aproveitara a morte de Orochimaru para ocupar seus esconderijos, libertar a maior parte de seus prisioneiros e salvar o que podia das mutações e testes que Kabuto e Orochimaru haviam feito ao brincar com o DNA humano. Eram ainda uma vila pequena, poucos clãs, nenhuma Kekei Genkai, mas cheia de energia e fé, dispostos a voltarem a brilhar, e serem reconhecidos, e realizarem as promessas que Orochimaru havia feito para atrair os clãs e tomar seus jutsus.

Claro que não esperava que aqueles três estivessem em Oto, mas era até normal, analisando agora. Para onde se ia quando não se tinha mais nada? Orochimaru e suas sinistras brincadeiras eram o único mundo que conheciam, um lugar para voltar, um lugar onde poderiam ser úteis, e por isso a proposta do menor entre eles a chocava.

- Espere – Tsunade falou erguendo a mão ao sentir o chakra de Naruto se aproximando – quero discutir isso com o meu sucessor.

Karin piscou quando Sasuke entrou, mas não conseguiu se mover, não podia. O Uchiha vinha com um sorriso no rosto, um brilho nos olhos, parecia cheio de luz e entendeu a fonte dessa luz quando o loiro bonito entrou sorrindo enquanto um segundo moreno, quase um sósia de Sasuke os seguia. Os três pareciam cientes de sua presença, mas somente o loiro os olhou, os dois morenos tinham os olhos fixos sobre o loiro, como que fascinados. Nos olhos negros de Sasuke havia nítido amor e possessividade, no do outro havia carinho e fraternidade e Karin soube que estava diante de Uzumaki Naruto, Ninja das Distrações de Konohagakure, amigo e aliado do clã Fuuma, irmão e herói de Oto.

- Missão realizada com sucesso, Hokage-sama – Naruto falou reverenciando com a cabeça, porem seu sorriso não vacilou um segundo – pelos seus olhos, penso que deseja minha presença.

- Hai – Tsunade sorriu, adorava quando Naruto mostrava aquela serenidade animada, aquele respeito despojado – acabamos de receber uma proposta de Oto.

- Aliança – Naruto falou – dessa vez sem as dissimulações de Orochimaru.

- Isso – Tsunade sorriu, haveria em Konoha alguém mais informado do que Naruto? E ela que pensara que o menino não tinha nenhum talento para a espionagem – em troca dos tratados de paz com Konoha, eles nos entregarão um dos chunnins.

Sai olhou então os três, já sentira o chakra deles antes e sabia que eles sentiram o dele, mas seus olhos pararam sobre o menino loiro, quase deslocado entre eles. Os cabelos eram quase do tom do de Naruto, os olhos baixos eram vermelhos como sangue e ele parecia pequeno, terno e doce. Olhou rapidamente para Naruto, seu coração se enchia de amor fraternal, orgulho e alegria por estar ao lado de alguém tão poderoso, e que tivesse um coração tão afetuoso, mesmo depois de todos os percalços da vida. Olhou então o menino novamente e a fisgada que sentiu em sua virilha lhe mostrou que ali não estava um irmão, mas um objeto de desejo, coisa que Naruto nunca seria, não para ele. Naruto era seu para amar e cuidar, seu irmãozinho querido, uma dádiva da vida, que lhe ensinara a sentir e a amar, que quebrara a casca de insensibilidade que o cercava e lhe ensinara a sonhar. E talvez por isso pudesse olhar o pequeno e desejar saber como ele ficaria sem roupas.

- Estranho – Naruto falou depois de pensar um pouco – não foi oferecido nenhum ninja a Suna, que foi a mais devastada pelos planos de Orochimaru há quatro anos.

- Não, não foi – Tsunade sorriu, estivera nas negociações de Gaara com os membros de Oto e sabia os pormenores do acordo deles, insistência de Gaara – o que acha?

- Não é simplesmente uma entrega – Naruto falou – pelas nossas leis não poderíamos aceitar algo assim, seria como aceitar um escravo ou servo e em Fogo todos somos livres.

Tsunade sorriu, adorava quando Naruto apontava quase poeticamente as qualidades de seu país e vila, enchia-se de orgulho por ser parte daquilo, por fazer parte daquilo que Naruto obviamente amava e protegia a custo de seu sofrimento pessoal. Amava Naruto, amava o modo como ele via Konoha, como acreditava que um podia fazer diferença, e esse um era qualquer pessoa.

- Nós...

- O que me leva a concluir que isso seria o melhor para esse ninja – Naruto interrompeu Karin, Juugo estava tímido demais para falar, temeroso de sua condição e as conseqüências disso, Suigetsu tinha perdido a língua a habilidade de falar quando viu o loiro bonito que destruirá o Mizukage e a Akatsuki – não há melhor medicina do que a nossa, isso é fato, nossa Hokage é a Sannin da Cura, Tsunade hime. Alguém com problemas especiais recorreria a Konoha e nada mais eficiente do que se colocar em nossas fileiras. Fora o laço de proteção e lealdade que se forma quando se está do outro lado das grades.

- Estamos em um filme de prisioneiros novamente? – Sai provocou, fazendo Naruto sorrir para ele.

- Não – Naruto riu balançando a cabeça, os cabelos dourados, soltos já que o hitaiate estava preso no pescoço de Naruto, balançaram, fazendo Suigetsu pensar que via um ser de outro mundo, e Juugo associar o homem poderoso e sereno a um anjo. Karin apenas olhou com respeito, vendo que aquele loiro tinha o coração de Uchiha Sasuke nas mãos – mas não é segredo para ninguém o tipo de tratamento que Orochimaru dava a seus "escolhidos". A iryou ruiva, Karin, ela tem um selo iryou kinjutsu nos braços, uma mordida ali representa quase uma cura completa. O ninja procedente de Nevoa, Suigetsu, ele possui uma das raras Kekei Genkai daquele país, pode mudar sua forma e se liquefazer. Nenhum dos dois é o oferecido a Konoha.

Tsunade sorriu ainda mais, adorava seu sucessor, via o espanto nos olhos dos três de Oto, assim como o orgulho sereno que ela compartilhava com os dois Uchiha ali. Uzumaki Naruto era de Konoha, suas raízes estavam fincadas profundamente naquele solo e nenhum deles realmente merecia isso, mas tinham-no.

- O ninja oferecido é o próprio selo da praga – Naruto falou olhando Juugo, que se encolheu – pensar sobre isso me faz se lembrar de Gaara quando o conheci.

- Psicótico – Sai apontou, não gostando de pensar assim do belo loiro que parecia sofrer pelas palavras de Naruto, mas conhecia Naruto, ele era incapaz de maltratar ou ferir alguém – homicida, louco, máquina de matar?

- Confuso, sozinho e perturbado – Naruto falou depois de negar com a cabeça – o selo que parece natural nele deve ser estudado, não pela força e tortura como Orochimaru e Kabuto devem ter feito, mas pelas mãos carinhosas e compreensivas das nossas belas kunoichis da cura.

Juugo ergueu os olhos, encontrando os azuis fixos nele, não em escárnio ou aversão, não julgando e desprezando, mas em compreensão e, podia jurar, carinho. Se sentia aceito por aqueles olhos, se sentia especial, raro e único. Era como se aqueles olhos pudessem enxergar tudo que era e seria, como se pudessem ver seu passado e o aliviar da carga de dor e medo que o cercava. Seus olhos se nublaram e ele sentiu pela primeira vez em muitos anos, em anos infindáveis, que lágrimas lhe vinham. Era somente uma pessoa, era somente um ninja, mas Juugo compreendeu que ele usava a compreensão como arma. Aquele era Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuuriki no Kyuubi, ninja de Konohagakure, herói de incontáveis povos, e a primeira pessoa a o fazer se sentir sereno, controlado, normal, a primeira pessoa a o fazer se sentir humano e necessário.

- É isso que você pensa? – Tsunade perguntou vendo a comunicação silenciosa entre Juugo e Naruto – é isso que deseja para Konoha?

- Lealdade – Naruto falou analisando Juugo – uma necessidade muito grande de ser aceito, de ter um lar. Eu me reconheço nele, perdido, odiado, temido e desprezado, eu posso ver isso nele, como se olhasse um espelho. É como se ele fosse um jinchuuriki natural, e eu quero saber o porquê disso. Muitos jinchuurikis morreram sem jamais controlar suas bijuus, cresceram oprimidos pelo medo e pelo ódio, assim como eu, assim como Gaara, como Sora. Eu sempre me perguntei: ter algo dentro de si, algo que pode ser daninho e nefasto, nos faz mais ou menos humanos? Ter uma Kekei Genkai nos torna mais fortes?

- Isso é idiotice – Suigetsu murmurou – todos sabem que Kekei Genkai nos torna mais fortes.

- Não penso assim – Naruto falou pensativo – acho que isso debilita o ninja, que pode começar a depender demais de suas habilidades genéticas. Você, por exemplo, treina seu corpo natural para que ele seja mais forte, ou se apóia no fato que pode o deixar maior e mais forte usando sua Kekei Genkai?

Suigetsu piscou confuso, os olhos azuis lhe desnudavam a alma.

- Se seu corpo natural é o mais forte possível, seu corpo modificado por sua Kekei Genkai é conseqüentemente mais forte também, não? – Naruto apontou vendo o ninja olhar confuso antes de concordar, como se acabasse de ter apontado a origem da vida e desvendado os segredos do universo, a kunoichi ruiva apenas arfou em desagrado, dizia aquilo há anos para o preguiçoso, com outras palavras é claro – Karin, que não possui Kekei Genkai, treina seu corpo, refina seus sentidos, e absorve tudo que pode sobre jutsu iryou, ela não depende do que colocaram nela, ela se recicla e apura, se desvenda e se força a prosseguir. Sai não usa seu Sharingan em batalha a menos que seja realmente necessário, muitos desconhecem o fato dele possuir um Sharingan.

- Mas os Uchiha...

- Isso era o que queriam que se pensasse – Naruto cortou Karin sorrindo – mas para um clã extinto, sempre houve integrantes demais.

Sasuke sorriu empurrando de leve a cintura de Naruto.

- Está divagando – Sasuke repreendeu quase suave.

Naruto sorriu para ele e Sasuke adorava quando Naruto sorria assim, como se só ele existisse no mundo.

- Sim, teme, estou – Naruto falou e então olhou Tsunade – acredito que devemos aceitar os tratados e fazer os acordos. Juugo precisa de nós, e Oto é uma boa aliada agora. Juugo tem o que precisa para ser um ninja fiel a Konoha e um membro importante da nossa família.

- Família? – a palavra rolou desejosa e desesperada pela boca de Juugo.

- Em Konoha há a Vontade de Fogo – Sasuke falou baixo, olhando Naruto – esse é o espírito de Konoha.

- Nossa Vontade de Fogo nos une como uma única família – Sai falou – dizem que onde há Konoha, há fogo, e esse fogo brilha para proteger nossa vila. Somos todos folhas da mesma árvore, essa árvore é Konoha, seu tronco é o Conselho, cada galho é uma família e clã, shinobi ou não, mas somos todos da mesma árvore, somos todos iguais e quando isso é ameaçado, nos unimos como irmão e protegemos o que nos é importante.

- O Hokage – Karin apontou.

- Não, o Hokage é apenas a Sombra do Fogo – Tsunade sorriu – ele aposta sua vida pela vila, assim como os ninjas apostam suas vidas.

- O que se protege, o que jamais poderá ser tocado ou danado é o futuro – Naruto sorriu, eram irmãos naquela vila, ele realmente sentia isso, e por isso podia perdoar e amar Konoha – Konoha não são prédios e shinobis, não é comércio, riqueza e aldeões. Konoha é o futuro. Konoha jamais caíra, jamais será destruída, por que nós, shinobis de Konohagakure, protegemos nossas crianças e elas levam nossos costumes e futuro. Enquanto houver uma criança de Konoha, Konoha existirá. Prédios podem ser reconstruídos, ninjas treinados, já passamos por muitas reconstruções, ficamos mais fortes depois disso. Já passamos por muitas perdas, mas ficamos mais ferozes e sábios por isso. Konoha é algo vivo, algo que todo o Hokage protege e se kami for generoso, morre por. Não enterramos nossos mortos e há poucas lapides em Konoha, por que não precisamos delas, temos nossa Pedra do Herói onde o nome dos valentes que deram sua vida pela vila são gravados e lembrados para todo o sempre. Isso é Konoha, isso nos faz forte, isso desperta a verdadeira força shinobi. É por isso que dizem que Konoha não caí e o Hokage não se curva.

- E eu...

- Será parte do nosso Espírito e Vontade – Naruto sorriu, os olhos azuis em chamas, provando que acreditava realmente naquilo, os olhos dos dois Uchiha mostravam aquilo, os olhos ambarinos da Hokage mostravam aquilo, estava na postura arrogante e orgulhosa como suas cabeças se mantinham regias, na forma como os peitos se estufavam – será parte da nossa vila e vida. Companheiro, irmão, amante, o que desejar ser.

- Onde eu assino? – Suigetsu perguntou e Karin lhe bateu na nuca – out.

- Não podemos ficar aqui – Karin disse, mas admirava a forma como Konoha agia e lembraria daquilo para as reformas de Oto, precisavam de algo assim, algo deles, uma identidade coletiva que os fizesse temerários quando necessário – mas reconheço que antes invejava Juugo por estar no pólo da Cura, e agora o odeio por ser o escolhido a ficar aqui. Mas eu levarei isso a Oto e lá desenvolveremos algo nosso, algo único para nos ligar.

- Isso é o que esperamos de nossos aliados e amigos – Tsunade falou carimbando o pergaminho aberto sobre sua mesa – assim como é isso que se espera do meu sucessor no posto de Hokage. Esse é Uzumaki Naruto, aquele que irá mudar o mundo shinobi, sua influência está em quase toda a parte, e ainda não acabou.

- Mal começamos – Naruto falou – será que os Onze vão virar Treze?

- Bom número – Sai falou sorrindo para Juugo.

- Pare pervertido – Naruto falou baixo – ele pode aparentar ter doze anos, mas é mais velho que você, e bem maior.

- Quanto? – Sai perguntou excitado.

- Um metro e oitenta e sete – Naruto falou – noventa e quatro quilos, vinte anos, aproximadamente. Em alguns meses voltara ao seu tamanho e idade naturais.

- Como sabe disso? – Karin perguntou vendo que Sasuke estava surpreso também.

- Passei por ele uma vez – Naruto falou – naquela missão em que encontramos Nagato pela primeira vez. Bom truque usar as roupas do teme para espalhar o cheiro, realmente nos confundiu, por algum tempo.

- Como nos encontraram? – Suigetsu perguntou curioso.

- Kage bunshin – Sasuke explicou, naquela missão Naruto e Itachi haviam dado adeus, enquanto se preparava para encontrar o irmão, Naruto chorava sozinho, ferido e magoado – Naruto é mil, ou mais.

- Konoha parece ter muitas habilidades – Karin comentou olhando Juugo corado pelo comentário do moreno parecido com Sasuke, Uchiha Sai – Oto ficará melhor sendo aliada e amiga de tal nação.

- Konoha também é conhecida por jamais negar ajuda aqueles que têm laços de amizade e aliança – Tsunade falou macio – se precisarem de nós, se nos chamarem, nós iremos e ajudaremos, esse é nosso modo de viver.

- É nosso modo shinobi – Naruto sorriu enrolando o pergaminho e entregando a Karin – agora eu levarei Juugo para nosso hospital, onde as belas Shizune e Ino farão os primeiros testes.

- Eu...

- Pode segui-los – Tsunade falou – não é segredo nenhum as nossas técnicas, fora que eu copiei algumas coisas de Kabuto há alguns anos e será bom saber algo sobre o histórico pregresso de Juugo. Doenças, drogas ministradas, tudo pode ajudar.

- Hai – Karin sorriu seguindo os três ninjas de Konoha, Sasuke não era mais aquele que conhecera, estava completamente feliz agora e ela era uma mosca se isso não se dava ao fato do loiro existir.

--

Sasuke acabara de deixar os antigos companheiros de Hebi nas portas da vila, Karin e Suigetsu partiam finalmente e Sasuke estava feliz por isso. Com os tratados de aliança e cooperação, não poderia matar Suigetsu por ficar olhando e tentando flertar com o seu dobe. Estava voltando para casa quando foi abordado por Haruno Sakura, mostrando que as pessoas não tinham mais amor a vida ou que aquele era o dia de provocar Uchiha Sasuke.

- Preciso falar com você, Sasuke-kun – Sakura implorou quase o arrastando para um beco próximo – por favor.

- Fale – Sasuke foi frio e seco.

- Eu queria – Sakura começou, já havia lágrimas em seus olhos – eu preciso saber Sasuke, o que ele tem que eu não tenho? O que ele pode te dar que eu não possa? Eu posso te dar filhos, muitos. Eu...

- Cale-se e ouça, inútil e irritante – Sasuke falou pressionando a kunoichi de encontro a parede do prédio, segurando-a pelo pescoço e lutando contra o impulso de ergue-la enquanto apertava aquele pescoço e acabava com aquele incomodo – você quer saber o que ele tem? Ele tem tudo, ele é corajoso, é forte, inteligente, amável, generoso. Ele é tudo isso e muito mais, e você não chega nem mesmo aos pés dele, jamais chegará.

- Sasuke-kun – Sakura chorava segurando o braço de Sasuke, incapaz de se proteger do irado Uchiha – eu te amo...

- O que ele pode me dar? – Sasuke sorriu cruel – ele pode me dar tudo que eu preciso. Ele pode me dar companhia e atenção, pode me dar amor e amizade. Ele pode me compreender por completo e não me pedir mais do que eu posso dar. Você jamais poderá me dar o que ele me dá, ninguém poderia. Há apenas uma pessoa para mim e essa pessoa é Uzumaki Naruto.

- Teme – Naruto falou do alto do prédio – o que está fazendo ai?

Sasuke sorriu soltando Sakura enquanto Naruto pulava.

- E sabe algo que ele pode me dar e você jamais poderá? – Sasuke perguntou cruel enquanto a garota caia no chão ofegante – Naruto.

Naruto se aproximou o olhando com cautela e Sasuke o puxou, colando as bocas com desespero. Naruto respondeu no mesmo momento, abraçando Sasuke, dando o que ele implorava silenciosamente para receber e tomando o que lhe era ofertado.

- Aqui – Sasuke pediu com a mão sobre a barriga de Naruto – me ame aqui.

Naruto parou, puxando Sasuke pela nuca e o fazendo se curvar um pouco para trás enquanto o olhava.

- Jamais – Naruto falou – nunca vou expor o que eu e você temos, somos mais do que isso, teme.

Sasuke suspirou quando Naruto o soltou e andou até o fim do beco, quase voltando para o fluxo suave de pessoas. Sasuke tocou seus lábios, pensando com medo que poderia ter perdido Naruto por sua idiotice, não podia perder Naruto, não Naruto.

- Venha teme – Naruto chamou – vamos para casa, você precisa ser punido.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo e então sorriu, andando até o loiro, Sakura estava completamente esquecida.

- Punido? – Sasuke perguntou tentando fingir desagrado.

- Exato – Naruto sorriu de lado – vai ver quando chegarmos em casa.

Sasuke sorriu quando Naruto entrou no fluxo de pessoas e rápido o seguiu, estava indo ser punido por seu dobe e não era estúpido de fazê-lo esperar.

Sakura chorou ao ver Sasuke seguindo Naruto como um cachorrinho. Pudera perceber nos olhos dele o desejo e alegria que apareceram no momento em que Naruto se mostrara, um brilho que jamais vira nos olhos de Sasuke, um brilho que ela deveria causar.

- Vou falar apenas uma vez – Sai falou parando enfrente a Sakura e puxando-a pelos cabelos rosa e a forçando a encarar sua face – apenas uma vez e esse seu cérebro limitado vai gravar isso, entendeu?

- Eu...

- Bom – Sai sorriu sadicamente, estava ali por seu irmão e seus interesses, ninguém feria sua família e ficava impune e por kami-sama,os outros podiam ser ninjas, ele era oi-nin, matar era sua natureza – se você se aproximar de Uchiha Sasuke, eu te mato, entendeu?

Sakura chorava agora, estava completamente aterrorizada e desesperada, mas aquele Sharingan a mantinha paralisada.

- Jamais chegue perto de Uzumaki Naruto – Sai falou e quando a kunoichi abriu a boca para balbuciar algo, usou a mão livre para esbofeteá-la com força, rompendo o lábio inferior e a fazendo gritar, ninguém parou para ver o que acontecia - entendeu?

Sakura concordou chorando ainda mais.

- Jamais se aproxime do que Uzumaki Naruto ama ou deseja – Sai falou e a kunoichi fechou os olhos, isso lhe rendeu mais dois tapas - entendeu?

- Hai – Sakura gemeu.

- Ótimo – Sai falou sorrindo e soltando a garota, mas então lembrou da forma como ela o tratara e a Naruto antes da máscara do irmão ser retirada e a chutou, pisando em sua cabeça e forçando o rosto já machucado no chão nu – e isso, vadia, é porque eu não gosto de você.

Sai saiu andando calmamente depois disso, tinha assuntos a tratar em certo hospital.

--

Juugo não esperava que realmente não o machucassem, mas fora exatamente o que acontecera. As duas iryou que haviam feito os exames preliminares e exploratórios haviam sido delicadas ao tocar nele, ao conversar com ele. Naruto os deixara, arrastando o moreno Sai quando Shizune lhe pedira para tirar as roupas e colocar a camisola aberta na frente do hospital. O loiro saíra resmungando algo sobre ninjas pervertidos que o cercavam e pela forma como Sasuke colocara a mão sobre a bunda de Naruto, Juugo soube que o moreno hostil era mais um dos referidos e que o loiro não se importava nem um pouco com isso. Estava a uma semana em Konoha, internado no hospital, mas todos os dias Naruto vinha visitá-lo com os dois morenos. Vinha sempre com algo para ele comer, com roupas, pequenos presentes, agrados. Vinha com sorrisos e risadas, falava sobre a vila, sobre os amigos e sobre antigas missões. Perecia realmente se importar com ele e desejar que ele estivesse bem, que não se sentisse sozinho. Dominava sua aversão a hospitais e vinha, para que Juugo se acostumasse a ter amigos por perto, para que começasse a notar o quanto sua vida se modificara depois de jurar fidelidade e Konoha e Hokage. Os exames estavam terminando, logo lhe dariam alta e então teria que procurar um lugar para morar.

- Naruto já o adotou – Ino falou sorrindo – logo verá que a aceitação de Naruto é uma garantia de boas vindas.

- Ele parece poder ver, compreender – Juugo falou balançando as pernas na maca alta, parecendo ainda mais com um menino novo e pequeno – é como se depois de olhar nos olhos dele, o melhor de nós fosse despertado.

- É isso mesmo – Ino sorriu aplicando seu chakra e analisando Juugo, comparando os dados dele aos de Naruto na prancheta – Naruto é a luz de Konoha, ninguém permanece o mesmo depois de conhecê-lo, ninguém consegue resistir a ele. Esse dom estranho faz Naruto único e Konoha mais forte.

- Sasuke está mudado – Juugo falou baixo – quase não o reconheço.

- Ele tem estado assim desde que voltou – Ino sorriu acariciando os cabelos loiros, ele podia ser mais velho que ela, mas agora parecia um menininho inocente e seu coração era terno – mas melhorou consideravelmente depois que ele e Naruto se uniram. Agora ele sorri mais e parece mais relaxado, quase amigável. Mas pelo que sei, ele briga com Sai sempre que se encontram.

- Uchiha Sai – Juugo pronunciou.

- Hai – Ino sorriu – ele se considera o irmão mais velho de Naruto, e não abre mão do lugar que assumiu por que Sasuke foi embora. Sasuke é possessivo com Naruto e suas coisas, Sai é um debochado e adora provocar Sasuke, ainda mais usando Naruto. É uma guerra de vontades, embora nenhum deles esteja com seu lugar ameaçado ou posto em prova. Sai é irmão, Sasuke é namorado, simples assim.

- Ele...

- Que eu saiba é solteiríssimo – Ino falou sorrindo – e parece estar interessado em você.

Juugo corou negando com a cabeça.

- Naruto deve ter...

- Naruto jamais se confunde e nunca brinca com algo assim – Ino informou terminando o exame e começando a anotar o que descobrira.

- Não – Sai falou da porta, vendo Ino piscar para ele ao sair da sala de exames – Naruto jamais brinca e jamais se engana. Eu o desejo.

- Não me conhece – Juugo apontou temeroso quando o moreno se aproximou – eu sou...

- Um homem – Sai falou colocando as mãos sobre as pernas nuas do menino – assim como eu. É errado ou repulsivo para você pensar que eu quero estar dentro de você, beijar você, amar você?

Juugo sentia o cheiro daquele ninja enchendo seus pulmões e turvando sua mente. Tinta, grama e mistério, essa era a definição do cheiro do moreno. Corou ainda mais ao notar que sua camisola estava aberta e que as mãos pálidas estavam subindo por sua cintura, apertando de leve com aqueles dedos finos e longos, dedos de artista.

- Não pode cogitar me dar uma chance de me aproximar de você, de permitir que eu beije sua boca e corpo, que conheça sua alma enquanto você conhece a minha? – Sai perguntou respirando na garganta avermelhada do loiro, seu corpo ardia por ele, e Naruto lhe dissera para ser ele mesmo e oferecer o que desejava. Paixão fulminante, fora esse o diagnostico de Naruto para seu caso e Sai estava mais do que feliz em não procurar segunda opinião – não pode pensar em me tocar?

Juugo se inclinou para trás, e o moreno puxou suas pernas, roçando uma parte realmente acordado de sua anatomia na dele, realmente despertada pela aparência jovem de seu corpo. Meninos de doze anos podiam realmente sentir prazer? E seu corpo tão pequeno poderia suportar aquilo que se roçava nele agora?

Sai rosnou tomando os lábios de Juugo e o dominando. Gemeu quando os lábios sobre os dele se abriram, recebendo sua língua e respondendo timidamente. Abriu então a camisola e a tirou do corpo de Juugo antes de quebrar o beijo que os deixara ofegantes e ainda mais excitados e desceu sua boca pela garganta e continuou a exploração com sua boca, chegando em um dos mamilos rosados e o sugando como sugara o lábio inferior de Juugo quando finalizara o beijo. O loiro gemeu ofegante, um som baixo, como um animalzinho ferido. Um som que deliciou Sai e por isso deixou sua presa e foi para o outro mamilo, já ereto pelo estímulo de sua mão. A mão desceu, acariciando costas e barriga e a boca logo seguiu o caminho desvendado por seus dedos. Penetrou com a língua o umbigo pequeno antes de sorrir e abocanhar o pênis pequeno e ereto de menino ainda em formação.

Juugo ofegou abrindo as pernas e deitando sobre a maca, completamente entregue aquele moreno. Haveria dor, ele sabia, embora seu corpo estivesse diminuto, fora usado assim antes, Orochimaru, Kabuto e Kimimaro o usavam assim, sabia que poderia haver certo prazer no ato, mas a dor era maior, e seu corpo pequeno como estava, seria ainda mais doloroso. Porem o moreno estava lhe dando um prazer novo e estava começando a desejar o outro dentro dele.

Sai sorriu usando a mão para bombear o membro pequeno que umedecera ao colocar completamente em sua boca. O loiro gemia baixinho, realmente baixinho e aquilo era excitante e delicioso, como o gosto do loiro. Sua boca então acariciou os testículos pequenos antes de usar a outra mão para erguer a bunda do loiro e penetrar com a língua no ânus pequeno e rosado, vendo Juugo agarrar as cegas o fino lençol sobre a maca. Sua língua entrava com força, empurrando, contornando, testando. Sua mão comprimia com cuidado o pênis do menor e quando ele gozou, deixou seu posto e lambeu o sêmen do loiro, que gemeu ainda mais diante da visão.

- Eu...

Sai sorriu, usando o sêmen de Juugo e penetrando o ânus apertado com um dos dedos, procurando a próstata e vendo o corpo pequeno e cheio de hormônios despertar mais uma vez. Abrigou então o pênis de Juugo em sua boca e continuou com sua exploração, alargando com dois dedos o loiro e o fazendo gemer baixinho até que gozasse uma segunda vez. Só então se afastou e abriu a calça, mostrando seu pênis ereto e doloroso. Viu receio e desejo nos olhos vermelhos e começou a se masturbar diante dos olhos confusos. Aproximou-se com cuidado e encostou na bunda do loiro, vendo ele fechar os olhos e abrir as pernas, mas não era aquilo que desejava, não ainda, por isso o puxou para perto, fazendo Juugo o envolver com braços e pernas e usou as nádegas do loiro para estimular seu pênis, gozando logo depois de encontro a bunda de Juugo.

- Por quê? – Juugo perguntou ofegante, esfregar-se em Sai havia feito seu corpo despertar mais uma vez e gozar novamente, marcando o baixo ventre branco e plano de Sai.

- Não hoje – Sai sussurrou na orelha do loiro, beijando a pele sensível abaixo – não agora. No futuro, quando você realmente quiser, quando não puder mais segurar a vontade de ser meu e então eu entrarei e lhe darei mais prazer do que imagina ser possível. Até lá, eu o atormentarei e me atormentarei, despertarei cada pedaço desse seu corpo pequeno, vendo as mudanças que Naruto disse que virão enquanto você se recupera. E então quando eu o tomar, desejoso e louco de tesão, você será meu e ninguém mais poderá tocar em você. E quando você for grande e forte novamente, com seu tamanho normal, eu o deixarei me tomar e gozar dentro de mim depois de investir com fúria e força, quase me rasgando.

Juugo gemeu baixinho, sentindo seu corpo despertando mais uma vez, drenando suas forças. Meninos de doze anos eram tão hormonais assim? Parecia um animal no cio e sabia que jamais fora assim, não até agora pelo menos.

- Venha – Sai falou lambendo os lábios inchados de Juugo, avermelhados por seus beijos e se afastando, pegando as roupas que Naruto trouxera para Juugo – você ficará na minha casa, onde eu o atormentarei sempre que possível. Vamos, meu doce Juugo, Naruto nos espera para o jantar e seus exames de hoje acabaram. Deixe que eu o leve para o lugar onde você pertence.

Juugo piscou ao ser vestido com carinho, nunca fora acariciado depois do sexo, jamais fora o centro das atenções no prazer. O usavam para satisfação pessoal e era sua própria iniciativa procurar seu prazer. Com Sai fora diferente, foi especial e ele se sentiu especial. Único, querido, amado. O moreno não os limpara, apenas escondera as evidencias de seus gozos com as roupas.

- Quero que você sinta meu sêmen em você – Sai falou beijando os lábios com pequenos e breves selinhos – quero se sinta o meu desejo por você. Em breve quero que ele esteja saindo de você, uma prova da minha posse.

- Mas...

- O seu é um prêmio por minhas atenções – Sai sorriu mordendo de leve o lábio inferior do loiro – uma lembrança de que seu corpo não é indiferente a mim e uma promessa de que você será meu.

Juugo se lamentou mais uma vez, pulando da maca e terminando de fechar suas calças. Aquele moreno estava o enlouquecendo e jamais se sentira tão satisfeito em ter vindo para Konoha. Uma casa, um lar, amigos, família, aquilo se abria para ele, assim como a possibilidade de ser amado e necessário. De pertencer a alguém que o via como pessoa, como homem e como shinobi. Já pensava que Konoha era a terra das maravilhas, agora tinha certeza de que era. Seu lugar, seu lar, seu para proteger e amar. Um lugar onde poderia ser ele mesmo, onde era aceito e necessário, onde podia se curar e descansar, onde sempre haveria um sorriso e um ombro se precisasse. Não era mais Juugo, só Juugo, era Juugo de Konoha, chunnin, e logo teria um apelido ou codinome. Logo seria um dos integrantes extras dos Onze de Konoha.

--

- Você está me irritando Hyuuga – Gaara resmungou sentindo o amante o espreitar – tenho que trabalhar.

- Não me lembro de ter o impedido – Neji falou as costas do Kazekage, vendo Kankuro sair da sala com um sorriso discreto – nem em atos, nem em palavras.

- Não seja estúpido – Gaara rosnou sem se voltar para o amante, não podia, tinha que trabalhar – você não cansa de me observar?

- Não – Neji falou macio, não cansava mesmo de observar Gaara. Adorava o olhar, ainda mais quando o amava, vendo os olhos verde-água turvados pelo prazer, a boca pálida aberta pelo desejo, o corpo pálido e sensível respondendo a cada pequena carícia sua – sabe que não.

Viera com Gaara a Suna, estava no posto de embaixador de Konoha e ajudando na criação de novas medidas de segurança e evacuação. Algo que a Hokage oferecera a ele depois que Naruto recusara aquele posto. Tinha em sua mala litros e mais litros da mistura lubrificante que Naruto fazia e que mantinham Gaara andando e Neji contente. Nota mental de beijar Naruto quando retornasse a Konoha, de preferência na frente do Uchiha, dupla satisfação. Graças a Naruto tinha dois meses para amar Gaara enquanto era útil a aliança. Graças a Naruto e seus toques sutis ou não, estava na cama de Gaara agora, como seu amante e namorado.

- Neji – o tom de Gaara era exigente agora e um sorriso arrogante se formou nos lábios bem desenhados do Hyuuga enquanto ele se aproximava e encostava um joelho no chão, em fingida pose de submissão.

- Posso fazer algo por você, Kazekage-sama? – Neji perguntou arrogante.

Gaara rosnou abrindo as calças e mostrando o que Neji fizera com ele apenas o observando.

- Isso é culpa sua – acusou irritado.

- Então terei que ser responsável e reverter isso – Neji sorriu ao puxar a cadeira de Gaara e se encaixar entre as pernas abertas, deixando seu hálito arreliar o membro sensível de Gaara – é meu jeito ninja.

Gaara rosnou agarrando os cabelos longos e macios enquanto forçava aquela boca molhada e quente a envolver sua ereção latejante. Gemeu em conseqüência disso, o eco das palavras de Naruto que Neji usara tomaram sua mente antes dela nublar, maldito Hyuuga, somente ele para transformá-lo em um monstro sexual. Maldito Naruto e suas invenções e opiniões.

- Seja responsável – Gaara falou movendo os quadris e ajudando Neji a tirar suas calças – venha meu guerreiro Hyuuga.

Neji gemeu pelo tom macio e desejoso, Gaara era tão carente, tão quente, tão deliciosamente responsivo. Chegava a ser ironia pensar que muitos pensavam em Gaara como um assexuado, àquele ruivo era quente como a cor de seus cabelos. Estava completamente viciado e domado por aquele ruivo. Por isso tirou a bisnaga de lubrificante e envolveu seu pênis antes de se ajoelhar no chão e puxar Gaara, já pronto pelos longos "treinos" matinais que tinham tido mais cedo aquele dia, ainda úmido por seu sêmen, e o penetrou com fúria.

- Hai, Kazekage-sama – Neji gemeu antes de beijar Gaara – vivo para servi-lo.

Gaara sorriu no beijo, sabia que aquilo era verdade. Tinha provado a si mesmo que era igual à Naruto. Gloriosa e jubilosamente igual à Naruto! Kami-sama era generoso ao ter colocado aquele loiro pervertido em seu caminho, realmente agradecia por ter invadido e amedrontado Konoha e se unido a ela em laços e aliança.

--

Shizune bateu na porta de Naruto, depois de ter controlado suas reações. Não era todo o dia que chegava na porta de uma pessoa e ouvia suas intimidades. Respirou fundo quando pensou que os dois haviam se acalmado e bateu, corando furiosamente quando Uchiha Sasuke, vestindo somente suas calças abriu a porta e a olhou longamente. Kami-sama, poderia morrer de constrangimento? Se era possível, estava as beiras da morte, pois logo atrás de Sasuke estava Naruto, fechando sua calça enquanto pulava de sobre a mesa da cozinha com um sorriso enorme do rosto.

- Nee-chan – Naruto saudou – entre, estava terminando o café-da-manhã.

Como eram dez horas, Shizune pensou que era um café-da-manhã tardio graças aos atos praticados sobre a mesa limpa – quer comer conosco?

- Não – Shizune respondeu quando viu o Uchiha contrair os olhos possessivamente para a comida que Naruto colocava sobre a mesa – só café, ou chá, se tiver.

- Claro – Naruto sorriu e Sasuke deu passagem para a kunoichi antes de fechar a porta – aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu...

Como ela diria que Sakura estava arrependida se não podia falar o nome da garota. Como conseguiria fazer Naruto a ajudar se não podia dar notas de que Sakura existia. Como conseguiria sair viva daquela casa agora que o Uchiha havia entendido suas intenções e olhava hostil para ela? Tsunade a mataria se sobrevivesse, a Hokage deixara bem claro que não aceitaria mais suas intervenções nesse assunto e que não permitia que ninguém fosse incomodar Naruto sobre isso. Fora bem clara e violenta depois que os Haruno haviam passado quase o dia na porta de Naruto, prostrados em pedido de perdão por sua filha, que não existia para Naruto. Mais uma vez maldisse seus atos desesperados e ter se metido naquilo. Quantas vezes não repreendera Sakura por sua obsessão camuflada de amor? Quantas vezes não pensara que aquilo era somente uma fase que passaria? Não podia ver, mesmo agora, que a garota ainda não desistira completamente do Uchiha, mas que sabia que se aproximar dele era pedir para sofrer e se aproximar de Naruto era pedir para morrer. E lá estava ela, se metendo mais uma vez e arriscando seu pescoço por alguém que obviamente não merecia perdão.

- Sabe – Naruto falou sereno – eu estava pensando. Um Anbu não existe, não é?

- Como? – Shizune balbuciou confusa, vendo Naruto empurrar a maior parte da comida para Sasuke, que a devorava avidamente – o que disse?

- Anbu – Naruto falou bebendo um gole de seu café e vendo Shizune fazer o mesmo – a pessoa sobre a máscara, ela não importa, não é? Quando se aceita a máscara, se abre mão de seu nome e rosto, se ganha um codinome e enquanto vestir a máscara, essa é sua identidade e existência.

Shizune abriu a boca perplexa, a resposta que viera buscar estava ali, oferecida com cuidado e sabedoria por Naruto, que bebia seu café como se estivesse realmente pensando somente na vida de um dos segmentos da sociedade shinobi.

- Sei que alguns têm família e vidas normais quando não estão de serviço – Naruto falou – Anbu é realmente interessante, não é? Claro que somente jounins e melhores em suas áreas podem concorrer a uma vaga, o trabalho é árduo, mas deve ser recompensador, não?

- Dobe – Sasuke falou depois de engolir o que sobrou do onigiri que Naruto fizera para eles – já falou demais. Não precisa, não merece.

Naruto sorriu de lado, um sorriso sincero e o Uchiha rosnou de leve antes de um pequeno sorriso se formar nos lábios rosados. Aquele era Uzumaki Naruto, incapaz de não ajudar, mesmo a um inimigo ou traidor e Sasuke sabia, assim como sabia que Naruto não se arrependia de ter banido Sakura.

- Não entendo, teme – Naruto falou – estava apenas divagando sobre Anbu.

Sim, como se alguém fosse tolo o suficiente para cair naquela? Já sabia que sempre que os olhos azuis se mostravam inocentes era porque Naruto armava alguma coisa, um de seus planos infalíveis e surpreendentes. Haruno Sakura não merecia a ajuda de Naruto, mas ele também não merecera. Mas tivera, conseguira o perdão e absolvição de Naruto, conseguira um lugar na vida do loiro, um lugar ao lado dele e estava agora naquela casa, naquela cama, naquele corpo. Não merecia Naruto, mas estava fazendo o possível e o impossível para crescer e amadurecer e se tornar o homem que o merecia. Podia sentir isso, podia ver isso, sempre que aqueles olhos azuis se fixavam nos dele, sempre que Naruto falava com ele, podia ver o homem que Naruto via, o homem que ele podia ser e honrava a confiança de Naruto se tornando esse homem, esse Uchiha Sasuke, esse digno do amor de Naruto.

- Eu tenho que ir – Shizune falou quando terminou o café.

- Não disse por que veio – Naruto apontou.

Shizune tragou ar e então sorriu cúmplice, fingindo inocência.

- Passei somente por que estava com saudades e queria ver se estavam bem – disse calçando suas sandálias e abrindo a porta – agora que vi que estão bem, tenho que trabalhar. Obrigado pelo café, e pela conversa.

- Só eu falei – Naruto apontou, mas sorriu compreensivo e quando a porta bateu macio, olhou Sasuke – já está satisfeito?

Sasuke rosnou empurrando os pratos para longe enquanto Naruto voltava a tirar as calças e caminhar até ele, que rapidamente abaixou as suas também enquanto Naruto contornava a mesa e sentava em seu colo. Barriga cheia, na sua cadeira maravilhosa e com Naruto nu em seu colo. Aquela era mais uma das fantasias de Sasuke, tópico em que estavam trabalhando há dois dias.

- Ótimo – Naruto falou usando as mãos para afastar ainda mais a calça do Uchiha e masturbando-o de leve – agora podemos voltar a falar sobre suas perversões.

- Você parece bem excitado com elas – Sasuke apontou apertando a ereção do loiro.

- Não estou reclamando, neko – Naruto ronronou na orelha sensível – nunca reclamando, meu neko tarado.

- Kitsune pervertido – Sasuke rosnou sorrindo ao puxar Naruto e o encaixar em sua ereção, penetrando-o mais uma vez – gema para mim.

Naruto gemeu rindo, começando mais uma vez a doce dança que era a prova física dos seus sentimentos por Sasuke e do moreno para ele.

- Goze em mim – Naruto replicou malicioso – mais uma vez, meu neko.

Dane-se a cadeira, pensou Sasuke ao se erguer com Naruto e o colocar sobre o chão, onde teria mais apoio para provar sua posse naquele corpo delicioso que era só dele.

Nenhum dos dois poderia durar muito, estiveram em longos afagos e quentes encontros momentos antes e estavam mais do que satisfeitos, apenas não saciados um do outro. Jamais saciados um do outro.

- Suke...

Naruto se agarrou ao moreno, segurando os cabelos negros e arranhando mais uma vez as costas pálidas. Ainda havia marcas ali do dia em que punira Sasuke, marcas que logo sairiam, mas as lembranças da forma como o atormentara e tomara seriam eternas, assim como o desejo e amor que sentia pelo seu lindo neko negro.

- Ah, Naru – Sasuke gritou gozando quando o sêmen de Naruto molhava os corpos dos dois – eu te amo.

Naruto sentiu o moreno desabando sobre si e o afagou com carinho. Quando o ofegante Sasuke se ergueu sobre os cotovelos e o olhou, meio envergonhado.

- Diga de novo – Naruto pediu – mais uma vez, se...

- Eu te amo – Sasuke pronunciou baixo, temeroso, entregando seu coração.

Naruto sorriu, acariciando o rosto de Sasuke.

- Eu te amo também – Naruto falou – se não te amasse, não estaria aqui.

- Aqui? – Sasuke perguntou sorrindo.

- No chão, com você ainda dentro de mim – Naruto sorriu mais uma vez, junto com Sasuke e então o beijou.

--

_Cinco anos depois, Konoha_

A noite se findava, logo o sol nasceria no leste, quente e luminoso, como o loiro que era Rokudaime Hokage e que tinha a face sendo esculpida na pedra do Monumento Hokage, quase uma réplica do rosto do Yondaime. Mais um rosto destinado a proteger Konoha para a eternidade, mais um rosto para ser lembrado e ensinado as crianças que viriam de suas crianças, num eterno ciclo de reinício e determinação. O Hokage mais forte, mais amado, mais sábio. O Hokage mais humano, mais generoso e mais temerário. O belo loiro que vencera inimigos poderosos e a apatia daqueles que o viam como um erro, arma ou monstro. Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage de Konohagakure, Ninjas das Distrações e líder amoroso da vila e das mudanças.

Amigo, aliado, irmão, amante, companheiro, líder. Muitas eram as denominações dadas ao loiro, e a muito que as palavras monstro, anormal, demônio e vil não eram aplicadas a ele e replicadas com agressões físicas ou psicológicas se algum dos orgulhosos conhecidos do loiro ouvisse alguém ter a coragem de pronunciá-las, ou pensar nelas.

O dia seria perfeito para a última fase de mais um Chunnin Shiken onde novos nomes seriam lançados no mundo shinobi, novos guerreiros, espiões e protetores que desejavam ser tão reconhecidos e amados quanto o belo Hokage que presidiria as lutas. Não havia estudante, genin, chunnin e jounin nas vilas shinobis da grande Aliança que não se espelhasse nos feitos do jovem Hokage, não havia garota, e até mesmo alguns garotos, que não suspirasse ao imaginar os Onze de Konoha, que já não eram somente onze a muito, em algum delírio romântico. Claro que todos sabiam ser quase impossível ter a atenção do loiro, Uzumaki Naruto era amável e compreensivo com todos, sabendo ser duro e ameaçador quando precisasse, perigoso em sua ira, amável em seus sorrisos. Mas havia somente uma pessoa que conseguia realmente as atenções românticas do belo e luminoso Hokage, e essa pessoa era o lindo e misterioso Uchiha Sasuke, que sempre mantinha seus exóticos olhos negros sobre o loiro e que parecia hostil a qualquer um que se aproximasse demais do seu amado.

E então havia Uchiha Sai, com seu amante loiro e grande, Juugo. Letais e perigosos, igualmente leais ao Hokage, assim como qualquer um dos Onze e amigos do loiro. A verdade é que qualquer um dos belos que seguiam Naruto estava casado ou comprometido. Até mesmo Hyuuga Neji, o gênio Hyuuga estava há anos com o Kazekage de Suna e ninguém erguera sua voz para repreendê-los, ao contrário, esse conhecimento era visto com alegria em Suna, já que seu Kazekage amado e sábio estava feliz com seu jounin estrangeiro.

Naquela manhã que se iniciava em Konoha, a preguiça era quase pecado, mas o pecado era muito bem vindo.

Na casa de Kakashi e Iruka, os dois se encontravam acordados, ainda languidos pelo sono e completamente apaixonados, começando os primeiros toques de uma lenta e longa demonstração de seus desejos e amor. Gemidos baixos e sonolentos, mão carinhosas testando contornos conhecidos e amados. Bocas se união em satisfação enquanto os corpos se colavam mais um ao outro, como que testando a lei que dizia que dois corpos não podiam ocupar o mesmo lugar no espaço.

Na casa de Uchiha Sai, os dois ocupantes daquele lar estavam na banheira, limpando seus corpos do sangue da última missão oi-nin, trabalho a que se dedicavam e que adoravam. Estavam limpando do mundo o lixo venenoso daqueles que sordidamente pensavam em atacar o que amavam. Estavam eliminando aqueles que ousavam ameaçar seu futuro e modo de vida. Claro que nenhum renegado ou ninja estrangeiro poderia realmente com o Hokage, mas era seu dever e direito eliminar qualquer ameaça que invadisse as defesas e terras de Konoha. Juugo podia mostrar uma fúria tremenda e selvagem quando Naruto era ameaçado ou desdenhado, defendia com unhas, dentes e chakra o loiro que considerava seu amigo e irmão, o loiro que o aceitara em Konoha, que lhe dera um lar, um objetivo e uma família. Faria qualquer coisa pelo generoso Hokage que dividira o irmão com ele, aceitando-o na pequena e doce família sem laços de sangue que formavam. Tinha Sai, tinha Konoha, tinha amigos e isso era tudo por causa de Naruto, e Juugo era leal, encontrara seu lugar no mundo, seu repouso e era útil e necessário, reconhecido e amado. Por isso ninguém jamais ameaçaria Naruto, ninguém jamais feriria uma das promessas de continuidade daquela terra dos sonhos e maravilhas que era a Vila Oculta de Folha, ninguém sobreviveria depois de insultar Uzumaki Naruto, não enquanto Juugo de Konoha estivesse vivo!

E era por isso que Sai estava agora de costas para o loiro, montando-o enquanto via o prazer declarado no rosto do seu amante pela parede espelhada que rodeava a banheira. O chão se enchia pela água derramada, o banheiro se inundava pelos gemidos baixos de Juugo e pelos ronronados de Sai enquanto o moreno continuava a se mover com deleite. Eles não trocavam palavras, não precisavam, seus olhos e almas estavam conectados, como seus corpos. Eles se entendiam, se amavam, se aceitavam e eram doces ao mostrar isso um ao outro, em total entrega.

Na casa tradicional onde Hyuuga Neji vivia, o mesmo também se encontrava acordado, suado e ofegante enquanto um ruivo temperamental o agarrava e mordia com fúria. Gaara jamais era lento no ato de amor. Era pura luxúria e fúria, transformando a mais doces intenções de Neji em uma guerra pela dominação. Recebia o Hyuuga em seu corpo como se aquilo fosse uma luta, uma guerra, uma que desejava mais do que tudo e tomava o outro completamente, sempre exigindo mais e mostrando o que queria.

Neji jamais reclamava, não era louco, seu ruivo era exatamente tudo aquilo que desejara e muito mais, e quando o tomava, quando era o ativo, era doce ao amá-lo, carinhoso ao tocá-lo e cuidadoso em saciá-lo. Em cinco anos de relacionamento, vivia mais em Suna do que em Konoha e adorava isso, assim como adorava seu amado ruivo Kazekage, que o domava e dominava. Para Hyuuga Neji, o gênio dos Hyuuga, o destino era realmente muito bom.

Muitas casas louvavam a manhã que se iniciava, algumas afagando um bebê, outras afagando os filhos, alguns ninjas chegavam sonolentos de suas missões, felizes por estarem em casa finalmente, outros acordavam para ir cumprir as rondas e aqueles que passaram a noite protegendo e trabalhando.

Mas na casa que o Hokage dividia com seu amante Uchiha, nenhum som era ouvido alem das suaves respirações de seus ocupantes. E se alguém tivesse a ousadia, ou coragem de entrar naquela casa sem convite, veria os dois corpos nus e abraçados, deitados de lado na cama enquanto o Uchiha mantinha as costas de Naruto firmemente de encontro a seu peito, o braço possessivo estava contornando a cintura do loiro e seu rosto descansava milímetros de distância da nuca dourada.

Era uma cena linda de se ver, os corpos em repouso, a cor branca da pele lisa do Uchiha de encontro à dourada e luminosa do Hokage. A forma como as cabeças se alinhavam juntas e uma insinuação de sorriso estava em ambas as bocas, o contraste entre os cabelos negro-azulados de Sasuke misturados sobre o travesseiro com os loiro-dourados de Naruto. A cumplicidade que aquele abraço adormecido mostrava. Um observador minucioso veria os resquícios que indicavam que ambos haviam adormecido aninhados depois de se amarem durante a noite escura e sem luar, mas nenhum dos dois estava acordado para ver o nascer do sol.

Naruto perdera aquele hábito há muitos anos, não precisava mais esperar pela sua parte perdida, ela estava ali, mantendo-o aquecido e amado em seus braços. Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage de Konohagakure estava completo. Percebera isso na primeira manhã em que acordara com o sol já alto no céu e nos braços de Uchiha Sasuke, ele era aquela parte sua que faltava e colocar isso em palavras lhe rendera a entrega total de seu amante.

Sim, Naruto sabia muito bem o que lhe faltava e somente quando Sasuke estava longe da vila em missão é que sentia necessidade de acordar e esperar o nascer do sol, esperando seu amado voltar para poder amá-lo.

Mesmo em seus sonos, ambos sorriram levemente, se esfregando um ao outro, as memórias da retina que Uchiha Itachi havia colocado em seu irmãozinho idiota ainda ocorriam às vezes, mas nada que os ferisse ou magoasse. Ambos podiam lembrar o mais velho dos Uchiha com carinho, agradecendo pela ajuda que lhes dera e desculpando-o por ser um maldito manipulador. Ambos sentiam uma saudade controlada e um carinho fraternal por Uchiha Itachi e sua memória já não pairava sobre eles, já não perturbava Sasuke.

Agora, somente Uzumaki Naruto perturbava Uchiha Sasuke.

--

**Nota da Li:**

**Pois é, acabou-se o que era doce. Memórias da Retina se finda aqui, e foi um prazer e tortura a escrever. Às vezes as fics rolam em minha mente, mas estagnam em um ponto e outras elas quase jorram enquanto meus dedos deslizam pelo teclado. Às vezes eu tenho que corrigir, modificar ou alterar completamente algumas partes ou capítulos, outras me surpreendo ao ter escrito algumas partes. Mas é sempre um prazer escrever, mesmo quando bloqueios acontecem. **

**Agradeço mais uma vez pelo apoio, muito importante durante o ato criativo. Obrigado a todos, realmente obrigado e espero que tenham aproveitado Memórias da Retina como eu e estejam tão satisfeitos como eu com sua conclusão, ou que pelos menos tenham gostado da forma como eu concluí.**

**Espero encontrá-los logo, em mais uma fic minha, ou de vocês.**

**Beijos da Li.**


End file.
